Coma
by maragiovanni
Summary: Ogata se retrouve à l'hopital après un accident a cause d'Akira
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Mara : Hikaru no Go

Titre : Coma

Genre : yaoï et euh…

Couple : Ça se voit limite dès les premières lignes…

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais aux auteurs d' « Hikaru no Go » (j'ai oublié les noms gomen) et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.

Note : les idées d'un des couples ne m'est pas venu toutes seules, mais grâce aux fics d'Olesseya « love and go » et à celle de Yuki-piyoko, « pour l'amour du go entre autre », fics, que j'adore.

Note importante : le prologue de cette fic n'en est pas le début. Ça se passe vers la fin, et le début de la fic, qui commencera au chapitre 1, racontera pendant plusieurs chapitre tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant et expliquera les détails de situations obscures…

Coma : prologue

Confusion…

Isumi avait invité Hikaru, Waya, Honda, Nase et Fuku à venir prendre un verre chez lui pour son anniversaire. Il regardait avec un sourire amusé Waya et Hikaru raconter à Nase et Fuku la vie trépidante de professionnel du Go. Sans doute ses amis arriveraient-ils cette année à passer pro et quitteraient enfin le statut d'Insei. Cependant Isumi n'arrivait pas à vraiment s'amuser avec eux. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, il était enfin majeur. Mais une ombre gâchait son beau tableau…

La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de ses pensées. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro inscrit et décrocha, alors que ses amis avaient fait silence pour lui permettre d'entendre son interlocuteur. La voix qu'il entendit au bout du fil était hachée de sanglots, et il ne reconnut pas tout de suite la personne qui l'appelait :

Moshi moshi

Isu…mi ! Dé… Désolé… J'l'avais… pas… vu… C'ét… vert… et… pas…vu…

Isumi s'interrogea quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de qui était au téléphone.

Toya-kun ? C'est toi ?

Hikaru avait tout de suite réagit en entendant le nom de son petit ami et s'était levé pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Oui… J'lai pas vu… la voit… Oga… ta… Il est… ici…

Toya-kun, essai de te calmer. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où es-tu ?

Isumi dû attendre quelques secondes avant que le jeune prodige du Go ne réussisse à retrouver un semblant de calme.

A l'hôpital… C'est Ogata-san… C'était vert... J'ai rien vu...

Ecoute, ne bouges pas, j'arrive tout de suite.

Isumi raccrocha et se tourna vers ses amis qui attendaient avec impatience de savoir ce qu'il se passait, vu le visage inquiet d'Isumi.

Je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser un moment seul. Shindo-kun, tu devrais m'accompagner.

Waya arrêta son ami avant qu'il ne prenne sa veste.

Isumi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est-ce que vous allez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, Toya ?

C'est Seiji… Ils sont à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais faut que j'y aille.

Waya se leva à son tour sous les regards étonnés de Honda, Nase et Fuku. Il attrapa sa veste ainsi que celles d'Isumi et d'Hikaru et leur lança.

Je viens avec vous.

Isumi approuva d'un signe de tête, alors qu'Hikaru se précipitait déjà dans l'escalier. Isumi laissa le double de ses clefs à Nase, lui demandant de refermer derrière lui s'il n'était pas rapidement là. Il suivit ensuite ses deux amis qui hélaient déjà un taxi.

Vous voulez allez où, les jeunes ?

A l'hôpital central s'il vous plaît.

Waya jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir le visage d'Hikaru marqué par l'inquiétude et celui, beaucoup plus impassible, d'Isumi. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, mais sans y croire tout à fait : que l'accident ne soit pas trop grave et qu'Isumi ne se renferme pas sur lui-même sans leur laisser la possibilité de lui venir en aide.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'hôpital, et Waya attendit qu'Isumi ait payé le taxi avant de se précipiter à sa suite dans le hall de l'hôpital. Ils y retrouvèrent Hikaru qui essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter Akira. Le jeune homme essayait visiblement de lui parler, mais les sanglots l'étouffaient à moitié et il ne pouvait visiblement pas aligner deux mots. Isumi s'approcha d'eux et, dès qu'il l'aperçut, Akira se précipita vers lui. Isumi n'eut que le temps de rattraper le jeune homme et de le faire asseoir sur les chaises de la salle d'attente. Il s'assit à côté de lui, un bras autour de ses épaules, alors qu'Hikaru s'asseyait de l'autre côté, prenant les mains du brun, qui était en pleur. Waya s'assit à côté d'Isumi, attendant la suite, mal à l'aise dans ce hall d'hôpital, se demandant même ce qu'il faisait là. Les sanglots d'Akira finirent par se calmer et il pu enfin répondre aux questions dont le pressait Isumi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Akira ? Où est Seiji ?

J'ai pas vu la voiture… C'était vert et j'ai voulu traverser, mais la voiture est arrivée quand même… Elle n'aurait pas dû être là… C'était rouge pour elle, et j'ai pas pensé qu'elle serait là… Ogata-san l'a vu… Il m'a poussé mais lui il…il…

Akira retint un sanglot. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il était très certainement en état de choc. Un bandage entourait son bras droit, mais il n'était visiblement pas plus blessé que ça.

Et où est-il ? Où est Seiji ?

En salle d'opération. Les médecins ont dit qu'ils me préviendraient à la moindre nouvelle. Je suis désolé Isumi… J'avais pas vu… Je suis désolé…

Isumi ne dit rien, ne réagit même pas. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Seiji Ogata venait d'avoir un accident, et pour le moment, personne ne semblait savoir s'il s'en sortirait… Waya regarda son ami avec inquiétude. Le visage fermé, les bras posés sur ses genoux, rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire sortir de cet état. Akira était serré dans les bras d'Hikaru, regardant Isumi sans vraiment le voir. Waya ne voyait que la culpabilité sur son visage, et il échangea avec Hikaru un regard inquiet. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans aucune réaction venant de leurs amis. Waya commença à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, attendant que quelqu'un vienne pour les prévenir d'une quelconque évolution. Waya arrêta ses allées et venues en apercevant la carrure d'un homme qui était loin de lui être inconnue.

Shindo…

Hikaru releva la tête vers son ami qui lui désignait la silhouette de Koyo Toya qui venait d'entrer dans l'hôpital et semblait se renseigner à l'accueil. La configuration des lieux fit qu'il n'avait pas encore aperçue le petit groupe assit. Hikaru se détacha d'Akira. Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre.

Je… suis désolé Hikaru… C'est ma faute, je…

Hikaru lui mit la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire et lui désigna l'homme qui se tenait toujours à l'accueil. Il s'éloigna ensuite légèrement d'Akira afin de na pas attiser la colère de son père. Ils n'en avaient franchement pas besoin maintenant. Koyo Toya se retourna vers eux au geste de la réceptionniste. Il s'approcha du groupe et regarda froidement son fils, qui vu son état ne pu soutenir son regard.

Akira.

Père.

L'hôpital m'a appelé, puisque tu es blessé.

Je n'ais rien.

Koyo Toya regarda avec indifférence son fils et ses amis avant d'aller s'asseoir à son tour sur un siège du hall, attendant des nouvelles de son élève. Trois heures passèrent encore. Waya s'était rassit à sa place, et lui et Hikaru commençaient à s'impatienter. Isumi était sorti à un moment de son état semi léthargique un moment beaucoup trop bref selon Waya, pour parler à Akira. Il lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Akira avait semblait être un peu soulagé par ses paroles, mais son état de choc ne semblait toujours pas totalement passé. De plus, Isumi avait replongé immédiatement dans ses sombres pensées, sans sembler tenir compte du monde qui l'entourait.

Un médecin arriva enfin et s'approcha de Koyo Toya. Waya donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes d'Isumi qui releva enfin la tête. Akira remarqua le médecin et se leva pour s'approcher, mais ses amis restèrent en arrière, entendant tout de même la discussion :

Toya Koyo san ?

Oui ?

L'opération d'Ogata-san est terminé. Nous avons réussi à empêcher beaucoup de dégâts. Vu le choc qu'il a subi, il aurait pu mourir sur le coup. Il a la cheville et le tibia droit cassé, ainsi que le poignet gauche. Heureusement, ses deux côtes cassées n'ont pas perforé d'organe. Mais il a subi un traumatisme crânien. Je dois vous avouer qu'il n'est pas encore hors de danger. Il est pour le moment dans le coma…

Est-ce que l'on sait quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera ?

Non, c'est impossible de le savoir. Pour être franc avec vous, on ne peut même pas être sûr qu'il se réveillera…

Waya resta un moment paralysé. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement Ogata-sensei, mais c'était quelqu'un de célèbre dans le monde du Go, dont il entendait parler depuis qu'il avait apprit à jouer. Et surtout, surtout… Waya se retourna vers Isumi qui, pétrifié, fixait le vide, les yeux exorbités. Il entendit Akira pousser un cri de surprise avant de se remettre à pleurer sous le choc et la culpabilité. Il vit du coin de l'œil Hikaru se lever et se précipiter vers Akira, sans tenir compte de l'avis du Meijin. Et lui, au milieu de tout ça, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir, et encore moins que dire pour arranger un peu les choses. Et au milieu de la confusion de l'annonce, Waya essaya de se rappeler comment ils avaient pu en arriver là… Comment la situation avait pu dégénérer au point de mettre ses meilleurs amis dans cet état… Waya secoua légèrement la tête. Vu l'état des autres, il allait devoir prendre un minimum les choses en main, bien que ce n'était pas forcément sa tasse de thé… Il signala aux autres qui visiblement ne l'écoutait pas tellement qu'il allait prévenir Nase, Fuku et Honda de la situation, et leur dire qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux, qu'il les tiendrait au courant lui-même. Waya souffla un moment avant de s'emparer de l'appareil. Il était pas pourtant le mieux placé pour s'occuper de tout ça, lui… Mais vu l'état de ses amis, qui aurait pu le faire à sa place ?

A suivre…

Mara : bon ben j'espère que le prologue vous a plu, bien qu'il s'arrête un peu bizarrement à mon goût. Si quelqu'un veut m'laisser son avis, bon ou mauvais… j'accepte toute les critiques !

Et surtout un grand merci à ma grande sœur Mijy qui me sert notamment de source d'inspiration mais aussi de bêta lectrice !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Mara : Hikaru no Go

Titre : Coma

Genre : yaoï et euh…

Couple : Ça se voit limite dès les premières lignes…

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais aux auteurs d' « Hikaru no Go » (j'ai oublié les noms gomen), à part Nadako, mais vous en faite pas elle ne vous embêtera pas longtemps. Ah oui, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.

Note importante : donc, pour reprendre la note du prologue : ce premier chapitre se passe quelques mois avant le prologue, donc c'est normal si ça suit pas.

Isumi remarqua le trouble de son adversaire qui semblait perdre pied. Mais il savait très bien que tant que la victoire ne serait pas totalement acquise, il ne devait pas perdre sa concentration. Il était plus fort que son adversaire, il le savait ; raison de plus pour ne pas perdre sur une bêtise.

J'abandonne.

Isumi retint un petit sourire auto satisfait. Il s'inclina devant Mashiba :

Merci pour cette partie.

Puis sans attendre la moindre réaction Isumi se releva pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Des éclats de vois venant du hall d'entrée lui indiquèrent qu'Hikaru et Nadako au moins étaient déjà présents. _Encore en train de se disputer. _

Waya essayait visiblement se séparer les deux adolescents… enfin surtout d'empêcher Hikaru d'invectiver Nadako qui riait sous cape. Sa méthode, qui consistait à crier sur le jeune décoloré pour qu'il arrête de crier sur la jeune fille, était loin d'être des plus efficaces. Isumi se mit au milieu et essaya d'endiguer la dispute.

Chhhttt ! Baissez d'un ton, on vous entend à trois kilomètres !

En vain. Ce ne fut que la brève apparition d'Honinbo Kuwabara accompagné de monsieur Amano, journaliste au Go Weekly, qui fit stopper net Waya, puis Hikaru quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux hommes passèrent sans faire attention à eux, si ce n'est un coup d'œil de Kuwabara-senseï vers Hikaru…

Une fois le calme entièrement revenu Isumi jeta un regard désabusé vers les deux garçons qui avaient un air de gamins de cinq ans pris en faute, puis se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait réussi l'examen pro en même temps que lui :

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

La jeune fille pris son air le plus innocent possible.

Moi ? Rien. J'ai juste dit qu'il était mignon !

C'était donc ça.

Hikaru devait être en train de parler d'Akira Toya, ce qui avait déclenché, comme d'habitude, les sous-entendue de Nadako sur l'éventualité d'un couple Hikaru-Akira… Ce qui avait, comme d'habitude, déclenché la colère d'Hikaru…

Isumi poussa un soupir puis se dirigea vers l'entrée, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de trop vouloir grandir.

Les jeunes gens commencèrent à remettre leurs chaussures. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Nase et Fuku devant l'institut des Inseis pour aller déjeuner. Waya s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

Et Honda, on l'attend pas aujourd'hui ?

Hikaru secoua négativement la tête.

Il n'a pas de partie officielle ces jours-ci et sa grand-mère était fatiguée, alors il est parti l'aider.

Waya hocha la tête. Alors que le groupe allait partir, deux personnes arrivèrent : Akira et Ochi. Ochi salua ses anciens camarades Inseis, tandis qu'Akira et qu'Hikaru se « jaugeaient » mutuellement.

Et Isumi posa la question fatidique qui déclencha un enchaînement que Waya aurait préféré éviter, même si pour cela il aurait dû descendre un de ses meilleurs amis…

On va manger avec Nase et Fuku, vous voulez venir ?

Waya crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. _Pardon ?_ Isumi et sa politesse à deux balles qui l'obligeait à inviter Môsieur Akira Toya puisqu'il invité Ochi… D'ailleurs, déjà, il avait un peu de mal avec Ochi, mais bon c'était un ancien camarade, il faisait un peu parti du groupe… Mais Akira Toya ! Cet imbécile prétentieux ! Waya vit les deux jeunes hommes hésiter, et pria intérieurement pour qu'ils refusent… c'était sans compter sur Shindo, bien entendue.

Allez, venez ! Puis tu verras l'institut des Inseis comme ça, Akira.

Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour le connaître, Hikaru.

Le jeune homme décoloré faillit partir au quart de tour à la pique de son rival, mais s'arrêta net en voyant son petit sourire amusé, mais pas moqueur. Le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie, avec un Waya ruminant sa frustration qui fermait la marche.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, et à priori sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, Akira s'était retrouvé à marcher seul à l'arrière. Il se sentait un peu comme dans une bulle, les deux seules personnes qu'il connaissait discutaient avec leurs amis qu'on avait, entre parenthèse, oublié de lui présenter. Par politesse, il avait accepté l'invitation du jeune homme brun. Un peu par curiosité aussi, il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec les amis d'Hikaru, à l'exception d'Ochi.

Deux personnes avancèrent vers eux quand ils arrivèrent en vue de l'institut, et Akira supposa à juste titre qu'ils devaient être ceux qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Les jeunes gens se saluèrent joyeusement, quand tout d'un coup les deux nouveaux venus bloquèrent en le voyant.

Akira Toya !

La jeune fille (Nase à priori) avait poussé une exclamation de surprise mêlée d'admiration. Akira eut un sourire gêné, cherchant l'aide d'Ochi du regard. Ce fut le jeune homme à la coupe en pétard qui, contre toute attente, vint à son aide :

Nase, Fuku, voici Toya et Nadako. Ils viennent déjeuner avec nous.

Parfait. A priori, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas connaître tout le monde.

Il lui semblait que le grand brun qui l'avait invité s'appelait Isumi, de ce qu'il avait pu entendre des conversations. Et l'autre, ce devait être Waya. Ce nom lui semblait familier, mais impossible de se rappeler où il l'avait entendu…

Et toi, t'en pense quoi Akira ?

Akira se tourna vers Hikaru. Il n'avait absolument pas suivit la conversation, et se demandait donc pour quoi on lui demandait son opinion.

Manger au fast-food, ça te va ?

Fast-food ? Il n'y était jamais allé. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit que fréquentaient ses parents ni leurs amis. Et il n'avait jamais eu d'amis de son âge avec qui il aurait pu y aller… Akira hésita, mais voyant tous les regards braqués sur lui, se décida :

Je n'ai jamais été dans un fast-food…

Il y eut un instant de flottement où les autres le dévisagèrent comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus gêné, et ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Bon, il fallait quand même bien qu'il donne son avis, puisque c'était à la base ce qu'on lui demandait.

Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'essayer.

Bon, alors c'est parti !

Hikaru entraîna Akira à sa suite, laissant aux autres le soin de les suivre. Une fois arrivé en terrain hostile et inconnu, Akira décida de suivre les autres, essayant de ne pas paraître vraiment empoté. Il s'installa en bout de table, à côté d'Hikaru et en face de Nase, préférant ne pas trop se mêler aux autres. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, comme dans un rêve. Ils semblaient tous si familier à ce genre d'endroit, à ce mode de vie, alors que pour lui c'était bien la première fois qu'il goûtait à un hamburger. Et leurs conversations divergeaient vraiment de celles dont il avait l'habitude, à part quand Ashiwara partait dans un monologue dont il fallait suivre chaque mot pour comprendre d'où il partait et où il allait. En fait, d'un côté ça parlait jeux vidéo, de l'autre cinéma ou séries télévisés… Et il n'osait même pas essayer d'entendre ce que disaient les filles, qui chuchotaient entres elles et pouffaient de temps en temps. Il semblait qu'elles avaient très vite fait connaissance. Lui, il restait dans son coin, sans se mêler aux autres. Un instant, ça lui rappela la cantine du collège Kaio, où tout lui semblait hostile… Mais là au moins, tous à la table partageaient la même passion que lui pour le Go.

Finalement, la discussion à la table se tourna plus vers le Go et il pu enfin y mettre son grain de sel. Tous semblèrent ravi de son intervention, à part peut être celui qui s'appelait Waya, du côté du quel il sentait émaner une certaine hostilité. Mais alors que Hikaru commençait à s'agiter en parlant de sa dernière partie, il eut un geste malencontreux en renversant son verre de coca encore plein. De l'autre côté du décoloré maladroit, Waya s'éloigna rapidement de la table, afin de ne pas subir les conséquences de ce geste. Akira n'eut pas le même réflexe que et reçut la quasi-totalité du coca sur sa veste.

Hikaru se répandait en excuse tandis que les filles essayaient de limiter les dégâts en épongeant le soda avant qu'Isumi n'intervienne.

Vous devriez essayer de nettoyer ça au WC.

Les deux adolescents se rendirent aux toilettes. Hikaru prit un mouchoir qu'il mouilla afin de nettoyer la veste qu'Akira avait retirée.

Arrêtes ! Ça se nettoie à sec !

Comment tu veux nettoyer quelque chose à sec ?

J'en sais rien moi, ça va au pressing.

Répondit Akira en lui arrachant le vêtement des mains. Hikaru, vexé, remarqua sèchement :

Si t'avais des fringues normales aussi !

Et si toi tu étais moins maladroit !

Hikaru poussa un soupir exaspéré. Pourquoi un simple déjeuner au fast-food, où Akira avait accepté de les accompagner, se terminait-il encore une fois par une dispute entre lui et le jeune prodige ? Hikaru enleva son sweater sous le regard étonné d'Akira.

Tiens, prend mon sweater. Il gèle dehors et sinon tu vas choper la crève à cause de moi.

Akira eut un sourire de remerciement et accepta le sweater, sonnant ainsi la fin de la dispute naissante. Décidément, Hikaru était quelqu'un d'imprévisible. Et il était tellement étrange ! C'était bien la seule personne qui arrivait à le faire enrager comme ça.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ça fait des heures qu'ils sont là dedans.

Nase et Nadako se jetèrent un bref regard avant de pouffer de rire en entendant la remarque de Waya. Elles avaient tout de suite sympathisé, et Nadako n'avait pu s'empêcher d'expliquer à Nase ses « soupçons » sur Hikaru et la jeune Insei l'avait tout de suite suivit dans son délire.

Enfin les deux adolescents ressortirent. Nadako ne pu s'empêcher une remarque, dont elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, en voyant Akira ressortir avec le pull d'Hikaru.

Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt. Vous en avez mis in temps ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire tous les deux là dedans ?

Cette fois, Hikaru vit rouge. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas ses remarques en temps normal, mais qu'elle se les permette sur son ton légèrement moqueur devant Akira Toya ! Hikaru lui jeta un regard noir :

Quand quelqu'un voudra ton avis, il le demandera. Mais moi, j'en ai mare. Je me casse.

Hikaru parti à grande enjambé. Nadako se senti gênée. Elle était peut-être allée un peu trop loin cette fois ci…

Akira sentit les regards se tourner vers lui après la sortie précipitée d'Hikaru. Il n'avait pas trop comprit pourquoi il était parti comme ça, mais à priori ça avait un apport avec lui. Mais pour une fois, pas **à cause** de lui. Il ne se posa pas plus de question et, sans savoir pourquoi exactement, parti en courant à la recherche d'Hikaru qui avait déjà une certaine avance. Akira fini par le trouver, shootant dans une pauvre canette qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, dans le parc près de l'institut.

Ça va ?

Hikaru sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu arriver son rival, et ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il l'ait suivit.

Oui, oui… Juste un différent avec Nadako qui, j'espère, est réglé maintenant.

Akira eu un signe d'approbation.

Elle avait l'air gênée avant que je parte.

Hikaru sembla réfléchir quelques instants à l'affirmation d'Akira. Un silence s'installa, où Akira se demanda pour la énième fois dans la journée ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Finalement, Hikaru reprit la parole, changeant totalement de sujet.

On joue ensemble ce soir ?

D'accord.

Tu verras, je suis en pleine forme aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr que je vais te battre.

Akira eut un sourire moqueur et sûr de lui.

Le jour où tu me rattraperas les poules auront des dents.

Eh ! Tu verras, bientôt, j'y arriverais. Ton niveau n'est pas si éloigné du mien quand même !

Les deus jeunes hommes continuèrent ainsi à se disputer joyeusement, sans colère, jusqu'à ce qu'Akira doive partir, sa pause pour le déjeuner étant fini, pour terminer son match.

_A suivre…_

Désolée, le chapitre est un peu court, mais les autres seront plus longs. C'est juste qu'après ça je savais plus où couper. Et pis la fin du chapitre est peut-être bizarre par rapport au reste, mais c'est la faute de ma bêta lectrice qui m'a lâchement abandonné pour quelques jours…

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

En général : Dsl, le premier chap un mois après le prologue, c'est pas top. Mais la suite devrait arriver beaucoup plus vite normalement. Merci beaucoup, les reviews m'ont quand même vachement encouragé pour écrire la fic, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Pour Limanee : C'est l'état de choc qui fait réagir Akira comme ça, Ogata vient quand même de se faire renverser à cause de lui. Pis faut dire que là y a pas encore eut tout l'enchaînement psychologique qu'il va subir pendant les prochains chapitres !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Mara : Hikaru no go

Résumé : …

Couple : RAS pour le moment, mais ça se décante bientôt !

Disclaimer : perso pas à moi, me fais pas de fric avec cette fic… Comme d'hab quoi !

Note de l'auteur : Rectification d'une petite erreur sur le précédent chapitre : Hikaru et Akira s'appellent par leurs noms de famille, ce que j'avais oublié. Donc c'est Shindo et Toya plutôt quand ils discutent…

Coma

Chapitre 02

Isumi était accoudé au comptoir du bar où son actuel petit ami, Kiosuke, l'avait invité. Il sirotait son coca en attendant que Kiosuke revienne des toilettes. La boisson avait un drôle d'arrière goût. Mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre, pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui payait. Jetant un coup d'œil à la porte des WC, il vit Kiosuke en sortir, et poussa malgré lui un petit soupir déçu. Ses quelques minutes de répits étaient finies, et il se prépara mentalement à repousser les avances plus que pressantes de son petit ami, qui ne le resterait pas longtemps s'il refusait de comprendre qu'Isumi ne finirait pas dans son lit après seulement une semaine de relation. Ils s'étaient rencontrés depuis seulement deux semaines, et après une semaine de flirt, ils étaient sortis ensemble. Mais il faudrait plus de temps pour que leur relation passe ce cap là…

Isumi but une gorgée de son coca pour se donner une contenance, qu'il faillit recracher en voyant la personne qui venait de franchir la porte d'entrée.

"-Ogata-senseï !

Ogata se retourna quand il entendit son nom. Le jeune homme assit sur un tabouret quasiment en face de l'entrée ne lui était pas inconnu ; un jeune joueur de Go, celui qui cherchait Shindo quand celui-ci ne se présentait plus à ces matchs. Ogata chercha un instant dans sa mémoire et se rappela son nom, se souvenant de la légende sous la photo dans le Go Weekly quand il avait réussit l'examen pro sans aucune défaite, un évènement qui ne s'était pas produit depuis plusieurs années, sauf si on exceptait Akira Toya. Le nom sous lequel il s'était présenté la première fois, le même qu'imprimé sous la photo du magazine lui revint.

"-Bonsoir, Isumi-kun.

"-Bonsoir…

Le jeune homme sembla encore plus gêné, et Ogata remercia intérieurement sa mémoire photographique hors norme. Il aimait impressionner les petits jeunes fraîchement arrivés dans le monde du Go… Le jeune homme qui accompagnait Isumi passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de ce dernier, mais Isumi ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Ogata lui fit un sourire poli accompagné d'un signe de la main, avant de se diriger vers les tables au fond du bar.

"-C'était qui ce type ?

"-C'est maître Ogata ! Il est 10ième dan, et c'est le détenteur des titres Goseï et Jûdan ! C'est un des meilleurs joueurs de Go !

Kiosuke le regarda avec un air dubitatif, et Isumi senti tout son enthousiasme retomber. C'est vrai que Kiosuke ne partageait pas sa passion pour le Go. Quand est-ce qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui aurait les mêmes goûts que lui, qui comprendrait un peu son métier. Isumi s'en voulut. Il ne devait pas déjà penser à sa rupture avec son petit ami, il devait lui laisser une chance ! Après tout, c'était ses qualités qui l'avaient attiré… Bien que maintenant il se pose quelques questions, surtout en sentant ses mains s'égarer dans certains endroits où elles n'avaient rien à faire.

Ogata regarda sa montre. Il était plus de deux heures du matin ; il fallait sérieusement qu'il envisage de rentrer chez lui. Ça faisait un moment déjà que ses amis étaient rentrés, mais ne voulant pas trouver l'appartement vide tout de suite, il avait décidé de rester encore un peu. Mais là, il se faisait vraiment trop tard. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée, Ogata entendit un éclat de voix qui le fit se retourner.

"-Lais… Laisse moi tranquille !

Il vit le jeune Isumi qui semblait se débattre, refusant de suivre le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Ogata pesa le pour et le contre pour savoir s'il devait où non intervenir. Après tout, il n'était ni flic, ni justicier… Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser le jeune homme se faire à moitié violé, car les intentions de son petit ami étaient claires, sans après se sentir coupable quand il le croiserait dans le monde du Go, ce qui risquait quand même d'arriver un jour. _Satané conscience. _

Alors que le jeune homme commençait à vraiment s'énerver, et qu'il serrait le bras d'Isumi pour qu'il le suive, Ogata intervint. Il lui fit lâcher prise d'une torsion du poignet, et alors que l'autre lui jeter un regard haineux et allait lui signifier clairement qu'il devait se mêler de ses affaires, Ogata lui jeta un regard glacial dont il avait le secret.

"-Je crois que ce jeune homme vous a demandé de le laisser tranquille. Isumi-kun, je te ramène.

"-Mer…ci, Og… Ogata-sen… seï

Isumi se leva et tituba un peu, confirmant l'impression d'Ogata ; il était totalement saoul. Isumi réussi à sortir à peu près dignement du bar, mais Ogata dû l'aider à avancer jusqu'à sa voiture, puis à s'installer à l'intérieur. Il s'assit à son tour, alluma une cigarette, puis demanda :

"-Où est-ce que tu habites ?

Aucune réponse. Ogata se retourna vers Isumi, pour le retrouver endormi sur le siège passager. Ogata eut un soupir désabusé, et eut l'idée de fouiller dans la veste du jeune homme pour essayer de trouver un portefeuille, une carte d'identité, où quoique ce soit se rapprochant qui pourrait le renseigner sur l'adresse d'Isumi. Vu l'état dans lequel le jeune homme était, ce n'est pas ça qui allait le réveiller. Et de fait… De son investigation, Ogata ne récolta qu'un trousseau de clefs. Et ce n'était certes pas avec ça qu'il trouverait où le déposer. Il se voyait mal chercher dans tout Tokyo la serrure qui allait avec cette clef. Le seul moyen qu'il aurait de retrouver son adresse était d'appeler l'institut de Go pour la demander... Chose des plus suspectes passées deux heures du matin, si encore le gardien de nuit était là aujourd'hui.

Ogata prit alors la seule décision raisonnable et possible, autre bien entendu que celle de laisser le jeune homme sur le bord d'un trottoir : le ramener chez lui et le laisser dormir sur son canapé, en espérant bien entendu qu'il ne vomirait pas ce qu'il avait ingurgité dans la soirée sur sa moquette beige toute neuve…

"-Hikaru ! Hikaru, tu vas être en retard !

Hikaru se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait que cinq minutes pour se préparer s'il ne voulait pas louper le début de son match. Il n'allait quand même pas être forfait… Le jeune homme s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, descendit les escaliers en courant, salua sa mère d'un signe de main en sortant, attrapa le casse-croûte qu'elle lui tendait, et sprinta jusqu'à l'Institut. Aujourd'hui, il avait une partie officielle contre Nadako, pour essayer de se qualifier dans le tournoi Honinbo, et il n'avait pas intérêt à être en retard.

Il arriva deux minutes avant le début du match, totalement essoufflé. Il resta à fixer le goban le temps de reprendre son souffle, ne jetant même pas un regard vers son adversaire. Enfin, la sonnerie électronique annonça le début de la partie... Hikaru se saisit de pierres blanches afin de décider qui commencerait la partie. Nadako gagna le nigiri, et s'inclina devant lui en lui souhaitant une bonne partie. Toujours aussi fermé, Hikaru l'imita. Le jeune homme regarda Nadako poser la première pierre, décidé, encore plus que jamais, à ne pas faire de cadeau à son adversaire...

La sonnerie annonçant la pause du déjeuner retentit. Nadako poussa un bref soupir de soulagement ; Hikaru ne lui laissait aucune seconde de répit, jouant rapidement et sans se tromper. Alors qu'elle allait s'adresser à lui, Hikaru se leva, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Elle le rattrapa tandis qu'il sortait de la salle des matchs.

"-On va manger ensemble ?

"-Pas la peine, j'ai mon bento.

Le ton était froid, sans discussion possible. Elle n'avait jamais vu Hikaru comme ça. Elle décida de tirer les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute ; elle avait bien l'intention de s'excuser, mais il ne lui facilitait pas vraiment la tâche... Depuis deux jours que la dispute avait eut lieu, elle avait essayé de le voir, mais il semblait la fuir comme la peste. Elle avait cependant espéré que cette partie serait l'occasion où jamais, mais Hikaru n'était pas très coopératif. Elle décida d'aller s'acheter quelque chose pas loin, puis de le rejoindre ensuite, de gré ou de force.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle de pause, seuls quelques professionnels y déjeunaient, dont Hikaru. Elle s'approcha de lui, son repas à la main. Mais dès qu'il la vit, Hikaru fit mine d'avoir fini, et récupéra ses affaires afin de rejoindre la salle de jeu, avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance.

La jeune fille soupira et se résigna à ne pouvoir communiquer véritablement avec Hikaru qu'à la fin de la partie, surtout si il avait gagné. Il serait peut-être un peu mieux disposé à son égard dans ce cas là... Mais elle ne se laisserait pas battre pour ça, bien qu'elle fût déjà en désavantage. Elle se battrait quand même jusqu'au bout...

"-J'abandonne…

"-Merci pour cette partie.

Nadako eut un sourire pour le jeune homme qui rangeait ses pierres. Elle avait eut beau essayer de s'en sortir, rien à faire, Hikaru était plus fort qu'elle et déjouait tous ses plans.

"-Isumi m'avait dit que tu étais très fort, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

Hikaru lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil à cette phrase. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait battu qu'il serait mieux disposer à son égard. Il se leva et sortit de la salle. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de sortir de l'immeuble avant que la jeune fille n'ait fini de ranger ses pierres et puisse ainsi le rattraper. A tous les coups elle allait encore le bassiner avec ses histoires avec Akira! C'était sans compter sur la détermination de cette dernière… Alors que le jeune décoloré montait dans l'ascenseur, Nadako, visiblement essoufflé, s'y engouffra à sa suite et lui dit :

"-Puisque quand je te demande une discussion tu la refuse, je me vois dans l'obligation de la forcer !

Hikaru allait protester, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse pour éviter cette discussion. Et puis de toutes façons, il devrait bien l'affronter de nouveau un jour ; mais une discussion comme celle qui s'annonçait était pour lui beaucoup plus difficile qu'affronter Nadako sur un goban… Ils commencèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, d'abord silencieux. Hikaru boudait ostensiblement, et Nadako ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Finalement, elle prit une discrète inspiration, puis se lança :

"-Shindo-kun… Je voulais m'excuser, pour la dernière fois.

Hikaru lui jeta un regard en biais mais ne répondit rien, attendant la suite. La jeune fille semblait gênée, pas sûr que ce qu'elle devait dire, ni faire.

"-Je comprend que tu m'en veuille de ce que j'ai dit, surtout devant Toya. Je suis peut-être allé un peu trop loin… Non ?

"-Un peu ? T'as trop abusé tu veux dire !

Nadako sourit au ton d'Hikaru. Il était impulsif, et c'était pour ça qu'elle aimait le taquiner. Mais cette fois-ci elle se reteint, consciente qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille trop loin. Elle avait visiblement dépassé les limites une fois, et le fait qu'Hikaru ai refusé de lui reparler de lui-même avait été une leçon largement assez suffisante.

"-Je suis désolée. Tu m'excuses ?

Hikaru la regarda dans les yeux et essaya de retrouver la colère qu'elle avait déclenchée. Il ne voulait pas céder aussi facilement, et accordé si vite son pardon… mais après tout, elle s'était excusée, il n'avait plus de raisons d'être fâché.

"-Si tu ne recommences plus. D'accord ?

La jeune fille posa un doigt sur sa bouche, semblant réfléchir. Puis elle fit un sourire espiègle avant de répondre.

"-Promis. Je ne dirais plus rien devant Toya. Et je comprends que ça ait pu t'énerver, surtout si tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en rende compte…

Hikaru sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais voyant la mine amusée de Nadako, se contenta de grommeler quelque chose dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, qu'heureusement pour lui la jeune fille ne comprit pas.

Isumi ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais comprit beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant venait de lui passer sur le crâne, et que le petit traînard à l'arrière y avait élu domicile… Ouvrir les yeux était un effort surhumain, mais il fallait bien qu'il le fasse un jour, ne serait-ce que pour savoir l'heure qu'il était. Quand il y parvint enfin, il les referma immédiatement. Quelque chose n'allait pas ; non seulement il n'était pas chez lui, mais il n'était dans aucun endroit qu'il ne connaissait. Il vérifia mentalement : il était encore habillé, c'était un bon point pour lui. Pour le moment, il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri là, mais au moins sa petite personne avait l'air d'être à peu près intacte…

Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux et commença à s'asseoir sur le canapé sur lequel on l'avait déposé. Décidément, cet éléphant ne le laisserait pas en paix… Il resta assit là quelques secondes, se massant les tempes pour essayer de faire partir ce mal de tête atroce, quand soudain la nausée monta. Il sentit un mal de cœur horrible, et se leva précipitamment pour se diriger vers les toilettes… quand il se rappela qu'il ne savait toujours pas où il était, donc il ne savait pas non plus où étaient les toilettes.

Alerté par le bruit soudain qu'il faisait, l'habitant des lieux se montra. Ogata-senseï ! Isumi n'eut pas le temps de comprendre comment ni pourquoi il était là, qu'Ogata s'adressa à lui, avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

"-Les toilettes c'est la deuxième porte à droite dans le couloir.

"-Merci…

Sentant de nouveau la nausée le saisir, Isumi ne s'éternisa pas et se précipita à l'endroit indiqué, la main plaquée sur la bouche. Il eut l'impression de rendre tout ce qu'il avait mangé depuis au moins deux semaines, ce qui n'était pas des plus agréables… Une fois que son estomac eut fini de se manifester, Isumi alla à la salle de bain, indiquée par un écriteau collé sur la porte, qu'il remarqua en sortant. Il se rinça la bouche et se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure pour se rafraîchir et se mettre les idées au clair, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire pour pouvoir réfléchir un instant, et faire un résumé de la situation.

Il s'était réveillé chez Ogata-senseï, sans savoir comment il avait bien pu atterrir ici. Il se souvenait vaguement l'avoir croisé la veille, alors qu'il était avec Kiosuke dans un bar, mais sans plus. D'ailleurs, toute la soirée de la veille restait dans une sorte de brouillard opaque. Comment se faisait-il que Kiosuke ne l'ait pas ramené chez lui ? Mystère… Comment avait-il fini avec une gueule de bois, alors qu'il ne buvait jamais ? Et qu'il ne se souvenait n'avoir bu que des cocas la veille ? Comment ça se faisait qu'il se retrouvait chez Ogata ? Il n'avait quand même pas draguer Ogata-senseï, qui du coup l'avait ramené chez lui ! Ça lui semblait totalement improbable ; même bourré, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça ! Et surtout, Ogata accepter de telles avances… Il devait gêner le maître de go, surtout que, d'après l'horloge, on était en plein milieu de l'après midi.

Maintenant, s'il voulait plus d'éclaircissement, il allait devoir sortir et affronter le regard froid d'Ogata-senseï, 9 dan. Ce n'était pas très glorieux pour lui, surtout qu'il venait de vomir tout ce qu'il savait dans les toilettes d'un maître de Go ; comment espérer un jour pouvoir gagner le respect de ses aînés après une telle situation ? Bon, après tout, Ogata lui avait déjà avoué avoir joué contre Shindo alors qu'il était « ivre mort »… Mais se donner en spectacle comme ça ! Il avait l'impression qu'il venait à jamais de ternir son image de jeune joueur professionnel sérieux et travaillant dur pour arriver en haut de l'échelle…

Il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé là pendant des heures, il allait bien falloir qu'il sorte un jour où l'autre de cette salle de bain. Il prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte, afin de retourner dans le salon, où Ogata-senseï semblait l'attendre, assit sur son canapé. L'homme lui tendit un verre où un cachet finissait de fondre.

"-Pour ton mal de tête.

Isumi prit le verre en remerciant Ogata. Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils du salon, ce que le jeune homme s'empressa de faire. Il but quelques gorgée de l'aspirine tandis qu'un silence commençait à s'installer. Voyant que le jeune homme n'était pas près de prendre la parole, Ogata s'adressa à lui :

"-Quelle idée, de se mettre dans un état pareil. Se mettre à boire jusqu'à se rendre malade! Je te pensais plus raisonnable, Isumi-kun.

"-Mais je n'ai bu que du coca !

Isumi se donna une grande claque mentale. Son exclamation était plus due à la surprise qu'autre chose… Bon, peut-être aussi un peu pour se justifier et essayer de redorer son image.

"-Je veux dire… J'en ai bu plusieurs verres mais ce n'était que du coca-cola, pas de l'alcool que Kiosuke m'avait amené…

Ogata avait stoppé son mouvement alors qu'il allait porter sa cigarette à la bouche, et dévisagea Isumi quelques instants. Il avait vraiment bien fait de ramener le jeune homme avec lui, même si pour le moment le raccompagner avait signifié l'accueillir dans son salon. Il termina son mouvement et tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de lui répondre :

"-Le goût de l'alcool peut être quasiment inexistant dans un coca.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fini son verre pour se donner une contenance, tout en réfléchissant aux paroles d'Ogata. Kiosuke aurait donc essayé de le saouler ? C'était totalement inconcevable ! Quoique, en poussant un peu la psychologie du personnage… Après tout, il avait tellement insisté la veille pour le mettre dans son lit, qu'il aurait pu utiliser ce genre de moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Pfiou… Voilà que maintenant il ne savait plus choisir ses petits copains ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si Ogata n'avait pas été là. Enfin si, il imaginait très bien… un peu trop même, et heureusement qu'il y avait échappé.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Ogata l'enfonça :

"-Tu devrais mieux choisir tes fréquentations, Isumi-kun. Tokyo est une ville qui peut être dangereuse… surtout quand on traîne dans ces endroit et qu'on a ton genre d'allure.

Cette phrase eut au moins l'avantage de reléguer ses cogitations antérieurs au second plan. Comment devait-il prendre cette phrase ? Qu'est-ce qu'Ogata avait voulut dire par là ? Ogata le fixait avec un petit sourire ironique qui mettait Isumi de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, s'il devait protester ou au contraire s'écraser… Finalement, Ogata reprit la parole :

"-Si tu es assez remis, accepterais-tu de disputer une partie de go avec moi ?

"-Ce serait un honneur pour moi ! Mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger et…

"-Bien, je vais chercher un goban.

Ogata écrasa sa cigarette puis se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant Isumi un moment seul avec ses pensées. Pourquoi diable Ogata avait-il dit cela ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que ça le turlupinait à ce point ? Il se faisait sans aucun doute des idées, c'était juste une phrase en l'air. Mais selon comment il interprétait ça… Après tout, Le bar où ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille avait la réputation, sans être sectaire, d'accueillir 95 du temps des homosexuels. Alors c'est vrai que quelque part, il avait certaines raisons qui pourraient lui permettre de se poser des questions… Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Ogata qui revenait dans la pièce, un Goban et des boîtes de pierre dans les bras. Isumi se précipita pour l'aider à tout installer.

"-Bien. Pour que ce soit un petit peu plus équitable, le komi (1) sera de cinq points.

Isumi ne protesta pas, sachant parfaitement que même comme ça il n'avait que très peu de chances. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant le maître, qui lui rendit son salut d'une inclinaison de la tête.

"-Bonne partie.

"-Bonne partie.

Hikaru avait les yeux rivés sur les fenêtres du train, sans vraiment voir le paysage qui défilait devant lui. Il réfléchissait à son après-midi avec Nadako. Après leur partie, ils avaient décidé de rester un moment ensemble avant de rentrer chacun chez eux. Ils avaient passés l'après-midi à se chercher des noises, mais sans animosité ni gêne, comme lorsqu'Isumi les avait présentés. Finalement, ils s'étaient arrêtés au parc à côté de chez Nadako. Assis sur un banc, ils étaient restés un moment en silence, observant les gens qui circulaient dans le parc. Finalement, Hikaru avait posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Nadako s'était excusée.

"-Nadako, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'échines à faire tes blagues stupides sur Toya et moi ?

"-Elles sont pas stupides mes blagues !

Hikaru avait poussé un soupir d'exaspération, et la jeune fille avait comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

"-En fait… Depuis que je te connais, chaque fois que j'entends parler de toi, en tant que joueur de Go, le nom de Toya n'est pas loin. Et puis dès qu'il y a un tournoi ou quelque chose dans ce genre, le premier nom qui te vient est le sien. Comme si tu ne jurais que par lui !

Hikaru avait protesté, citant son acharnement contre Ko Yongha, où d'autres joueurs qu'il rêvait de battre… Mais alors qu'il se remémorait leur discussion, Hikaru devait bien reconnaître que ses excuses sonnaient faux. L'énergie qu'il mettait pour se hisser au niveau d'Akira, il ne l'avait jamais mit contre quelqu'un d'autre. Mais après tout, c'était normal : Akira était celui qui, grâce à Saï, lui avait donné envie de jouer lui au go, sans être seulement un intermédiaire. Il voulait qu'Akira le reconnaisse pour sa valeur, et non pour ces anciens combats contre Saï. Et Akira l'ignorait tout le temps, poussant Hikaru à se dépasser pour lui montrer qu'il était là, juste derrière lui… Oui, Akira était son rival, qu'il le reconnaisse où non. Rien de moins, mais rien de plus. Peut-être qu'avec le temps ils deviendraient des amis, mais Nadako ne comprenait pas ce qui les liait. Elle se faisait des idées, voilà tout… Réconforté de ses doutes par ses nouvelles convictions, Hikaru rentra chez lui serein, plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs jours…

"-J'abandonne…

Isumi savait que cette partie se terminerait ainsi, mais perdre n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. La partie lui avait apporté beaucoup plus de chose qu'une simple défaite.

"-Merci pour cette partie.

"-Merci pour cette partie. Tu t'es bien défendu, mais là, tu n'aurais pas dû jouer comme ça.

Ogata lui désigna son groupe de pierre, en haut à droite, avant de lui désigner un autre point où il aurait mieux fait de se placer. Isumi buvait les paroles et les conseils d'Ogata-senseï qui, emporté par sa passion, refaisait la partie. Quand il eut fini, la nuit était déjà tombée. Ils rangèrent les pierres en silence, avant qu'Isumi ne se décide à prendre congé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait faire pour rentrer chez lui, puisqu'il avait oublié son portefeuille et son portable la veille chez Kiosuke, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas abuser encore de l'hospitalité d'Ogata. Il allait prendre un taxi jusqu'à chez Kiosuke et demander au chauffeur d'attendre qu'il ait récupérer son portefeuille pour pouvoir le payer, et rentrer ensuite en bus jusque chez lui. Et vu le quartier où il se trouvait et celui où il comptait se rendre, ça allait creuser un énorme trou dans son budget. Alors qu'il se préparait à émettre cette idée, se retournant vers Ogata, il se retrouvait avec quelques billets sous le nez.

"-Tiens. Ça te permettra au moins de rentrer chez toi, puisque tu n'as pas ton portefeuille. Maintenant, tu devrais partir, avant de ne plus avoir de train.

Isumi allait protester, Ogata en avait déjà beaucoup fait, mais le regard de l'homme l'en dissuada. Il accepta donc les billets et, alors qu'il était sur le palier, remercia encore une fois Ogata :

"-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé. Et merci encore pour cette partie…

"-Au revoir, Isumi-kun.

Ogata lui referma quasiment la porte au nez. Isumi resta interdit quelques secondes devant la porte, avant de se décider à repartir chez lui. Ogata-senseï était décidément quelqu'un de très étrange…

A suivre…

(1) Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit, mais là je peux pas vérifier. En gros, Isumi est avantagé de cinq points.

Merci encore une fois pour les reviews reçu ! ça me fait super plaisir que des gens lisent et à priori aime ma fic ! bisous tout le monde !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Mara : Hikaru no go

Résumé : …

Couple : RAS pour le moment, mais ça se décante bientôt !

Disclaimer : perso pas à moi, me fais pas de fric avec cette fic… Comme d'hab quoi !

Note de l'auteur : Rectification d'une petite erreur sur le précédent chapitre (et oui, encore une) : les inseï et les pro joue au même endroit, mais on va dire qu'exceptionnellement c'était pas le cas.

Réponse aux reviews :

« ---Infinitylight : vi, je sais que Isumi est pas trop comme ça normalement, mais j'ai réussi(presque lol) à trouver une explication plausible, qui devrait arriver au prochain chapitre. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça mfait super plaisir

« ---lapin bleu sans patte : Vi, c'était moi. Merci pour ta review. Et une fic sur Digimon ? J'avoue que j'y ai jamais pensé, et que je saurais à mon avis absolument pas quoi faire. Jtrouve que la psychologie des persos est pas assez poussé… Donc j'arrive à rien. Mais bon, on verra bien

Coma

Chapitre 3

Hikaru disputait une partie de go simultanée contre Kaneko, Akari et la troisième fille du club de Go. Il avait besoin de décompresser un peu, de rester un moment loin de ses amis professionnels. Il n'avait pas de problèmes avec eux, mais il avait besoin d'un peu se vider la tête… Ce qui, même ici, n'était pas du tout évident. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, et Mitani entra dans la salle de chimie. Les membres du club brisèrent leur concentration pour saluer le nouvel arrivant, alors qu'Hikaru se posait des questions sur la marche à suivre. D'habitude, Mitani le fuyait comme la peste, mais depuis les deux derniers jours où il était venu ici, le jeune homme ne semblait pas plus que ça se formaliser de sa présence. Il ne lui adressait plus ses reproches constants non plus, ce qui était d'ailleurs une nette amélioration. Bon, d'accord, il ne lui adressait carrément pas la parole. Mais au moins, il ne partait pas ni ne gueulait plus sur lui, ce qui était, selon son point de vue, un changement largement positif.

A la fermeture de leur club, Hikaru et Akari prirent ensemble le chemin de leurs maisons respectives. Akari parlait sans s'arrêter, et Hikaru faisait semblant de l'écouter, traînant trois pas en arrière. Il acquiesçait de temps en temps, mais aurait été bien incapable de répéter une seule phrase de ce qu'elle lui disait. Il avait vaguement comprit qu'elle parlait du prochain tournoi de Go inter lycée, mais à part ça… Non, en fait, il repensait encore une fois aux paroles de Nadako. Décidément, quoi qu'il fasse, il revenait à elle… mais surtout à leur discussion dans le parc, trois jours auparavant. Réalisant qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la maison d'Akari, il la salua d'un signe de la main, et s'apprêtait à partir quand Akari le rappela à l'ordre :

«-Hikaru, tu viens toujours demain après-midi ?

«-Uh ? Pourquoi ?

«-Pour le contrôle de math, tiens !

Hikaru se tapa le front avec la main ; il avait complètement oublié ça !

«-Oui, oui, bien sûr. A demain.

Et il partit sans demander son reste. Pfiou, il avait complètement oublié ça, tiens ! Il allait devoir subir un cours de remise à niveau en math donné par son amie. Son père avait, au vu de ses dernières notes en cours, exigé qu'il ai la moyenne à son prochain devoir de math, sinon il serait privé de toutes sorties hormis les cours et ses parties officielles. Il avait eu beau protester qu'il n'en avait plus besoin, vu qu'il était maintenant pro, que les cours ça servait à rien… Son père s'était montré intransigeant sur la question. Et comme il n'était pas majeur, il n'avait rien eu à redire sur cette décision…

Arrivé chez lui, Hikaru monta directement dans sa chambre. A priori la maison était vide, il pouvait donc être tranquille. Il ne dînerait sans doute pas avant au moins une bonne heure et demi, ce qui lui laissait le temps de s'allonger sur son lit et de se reposer, ne pensant à rien. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de marcher tant que ça… Il avait passé trois jours avec des gens qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis un bon moment. Des adolescents plus où moins normaux, qui allait passer leurs examens pour rentrer dans un lycée, et qui n'avait pas encore le stress d'un job à gérer. Des adolescents qui, si on exceptait les tournois de go, avait en tête des préoccupations normales pour leur âge : leurs examens, leurs doutes pour un job éventuel mais qui était encore loin dans l'avenir, et puis les éventuelles petites copines (ou petits copains pour les filles) avec qui ils pourraient sortir… Lui, depuis son entrée au collège, il passait pour un extraterrestre. A part les membres du club de Go, il n'avait eu aucun ami. Et maintenant que Tsutsui et Kaga étaient partis, c'était pire… Mais il n'avait jamais prit le temps de s'en inquiéter. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Saï, et qu'il s'était mit à jouer au Go, il ne s'était plus préoccupé que de ça. Les cours, les copains de classe, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour lui, puisqu'il avait Saï. La seule chose qui avait compté pour lui alors, c'était de s'améliorer en Go… pour rattraper Akira Toya.

Hikaru poussa un long soupir. C'est vrai que depuis des années, son but était de rattraper Akira. De s'améliorer, pour prouver au jeune homme qui il était, que Saï n'était pas le seul à être redoutable. Lui prouver qu'il pouvait être son rival, et qu'il devait regarder derrière lui, qu'il devait se méfier avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur… Et c'est vrai aussi que toutes ces décisions avaient été prise afin d'atteindre ce but là : il s'était accroché pour entrer chez les Inseïs, sachant très bien que c'était une des meilleurs façons pour lui de s'améliorer, en plus des cours de Saï. Il s'était surpassé pour entrer dans le groupe des seize premier Inseïs, et avoir ainsi une chance d'affronter Akira pendant le tournoi des jeunes Lions…

Hikaru commençait à sérieusement avoir mal à la tête à force de ressasser toujours les mêmes choses. Il se roula sur son lit afin d'atteindre son walkman et mit les écouteurs sur les oreilles, pour écouter la musique et non plus ce que son esprit tordu pouvait bien avoir à dire… Finalement, à force de rester aussi longtemps sans bouger, bercé par là musique, il s'endormit.

Quand sa mère le réveilla, Hikaru était encore plus fatigué que quand il s'était endormi. Il se frotta les yeux afin d'essayer de sortir des quelques dernières brumes de son rêve, avant de descendre rejoindre ses parents pour le dîner. Son rêve l'avait moralement épuisé, et il espérait que sa mère ne lui poserait pas de questions, il n'était pas trop d'humeur à y répondre. Il était déjà embrouillé avant de dormir, à cause des réflexions de Nadako, et son rêve n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il s'assit à sa place comme un automate, plongé dans ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin, juste aujourd'hui, de rêver de la première partie de Go de Saï contre Akira ? Alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, la colère et l'incompréhension d'Akira face à une défaite qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, contre un enfant de son âge qui n'avait jamais joué au Go de sa vie.

"-Hikaru, tu m'écoutes ?

Hikaru sursauta et lâcha ses baguettes qui tombèrent dans son bol dans un grand bruit. Il n'avait pas du tout écouté sa mère, et pire, il n'avait même pas entendu qu'elle lui parlait. Il regarda son père qui le dévisageait mais qui ne dit rien, comme d'habitude. Sa mère, par contre, semblait assez énervée.

«-Désolé, je pensais… à mon cours de math de demain avec Akari. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa réponse ne semblait satisfaire sa mère qu'à moitié. Elle accepta néanmoins son excuse, et réitéra sa question :

«-Qu'a dit ton professeur pour le rendez-vous ?

Hikaru poussa un soupir agacé. Sa mère continuait à essayer de le convaincre de faire tous les efforts possibles pour entrer dans un lycée, est du coup prenait rendez-vous sur rendez-vous avec son professeur principal pour voir où étaient ses plus grandes lacunes afin de les combler de la meilleure façon possible.

«-C'est ok. A la limite, tu devrais prendre rendez-vous toutes les semaines, ce serait plus rapide.

Sa mère secoua la tête, blasée. Hikaru était vraiment un adolescent à part, et plus le temps passait, moins elle reconnaissait son fils. Il avait tellement changé depuis sa découverte du Go! A part son antipathie pour les cours, il n'avait plus rien du préadolescent qui commençait à entrer dans une période rebelle de sa vie, impulsif et impatient. Elle décida comme d'habitude de laisser passer, de ne pas trop se poser de question ; ça ne ferait que rajouter à ses mots de têtes, conséquences le plus souvent du soucis abusif qu'elle se faisait pour son fils unique…

Le repas se continua dans le silence. Le père d'Hikaru n'avait jamais été très bavard, et le jeune homme, bien qu'il adorait sa mère, n'avait pas spécialement envie de discuter avec elle, qui de toute façon ne comprenait rien à ce qu'était devenu son monde. Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, il souhaita rapidement une bonne nuit à ses parents, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son rêve lui avait laissé une impression bizarre. Il n'était pas triste comme d'habitude. Chaque fois qu'il avait rêvé de Saï depuis qu'il lui avait dit au revoir, il se réveillait démoralisé et triste comme jamais. Mais là, non… Nostalgique, peut-être, mais pas triste…

Saï et Akira… Jouant l'un contre l'autre, presque face à face, avec lui comme intermédiaire… Les deux personnes qui avaient joué un rôle décisif dans le tournant de sa vie : sa découverte du Go, et la passion qui en avait résulté. Saï, celui qui l'avait poussé à jouer. Et Akira, celui qui, souvent malgré lui, traînait Hikaru derrière lui depuis le début, ne se retournant que rarement pour vérifier s'il était toujours derrière lui… Et maintenant, Saï n'était plus là. Il ne restait plus qu'Akira, qui enfin semblait le reconnaître… Même s'il aurait dû, s'il avait voulu entendre ses aveux, les obtenir au moins sous la torture… Et Akira, malgré qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, gérer une grande partie de sa vie. Il organisait souvent ses devoirs et ses sorties entre amis selon les jours où il pouvait jouer avec lui au salon de Go de son père.

Mais Nadako lui avait fait remarquer aussi que, pour un garçon de son âge, il parlait beaucoup plus d'Akira que de tout autre chose, excepté le Go, mais qui rejoignait aussi le thème Toya. C'est vrai que les trois jours qu'il avait passé avec ses anciens amis était une sorte de test aussi. Il connaissait Akari depuis qu'il était tout petit, et elle était sans conteste sa meilleure amie, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti une attirance particulière pour elle. A l'âge où la plupart des garçons couraient après les filles, lui, il n'avait vraiment qu'une chose en tête ; le Go, et donc, en creusant plus, être le rival reconnu d'Akira. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais trop eu le temps de s'intéresser aux filles, puisque quand Saï lui avait fait découvrir le Go, il était encore à un âge où sortir avec une fille est loin d'être une priorité première. Et contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, il se rendait compte qu'il ne cherchait même pas une petite amie qui partagerait la même passion que lui, puisqu'il connaissait des filles qui adorait le Go, mais qu'il n'avait tout bêtement jamais pensé à elles comme ça, et que même maintenant qu'il essayait d'envisager l'idée, il ne trouvait pas cette pensée attirante pour un sous.

Nadako avait-elle raison, alors ? Est-ce qu'il semblait si « accroc » que ça à Akira ? C'est vrai que Waya le charriait tout le temps avec ça, mais de toutes façon n'importe quel prétexte était bon pour Waya pour se moquer de lui, surtout s'il pouvait incriminer le fils de Toya Meijin dans l'histoire… Mais Hikaru savait, lui, ce qu'il en était vraiment. S'il poursuivait Akira ainsi, ce n'était certainement pas à cause d'une quelconque stupide attirance pour le brun, mais une envie qu'on le reconnaisse enfin… non, qu'il le reconnaisse enfin comme son rival… Et dès qu'il la reverrait, il allait descendre Nadako pour lui avoir foutu tous ses doutes sur la conscience !

Une fois cette bonne résolution prise, Hikaru se changea rapidement, puis se mit au lit, bien décidé cette fois à se reposer et à effacer ses idées bizarres.

Isumi se dépêcha de décrocher le combiné de son téléphone fixe, arrivant avant que le répondeur ne prenne le relais. Se demandant bien qui pouvait l'appeler après neuf heures du soir, Isumi porta le combiné à son oreille.

«-Moshi moshi !

«-Allo, Shin-chan ?

«-Kiosuke ?

Il avait oublié son téléphone portable chez Kiosuke, et n'avait pas pu essayer de l'appeler pour récupérer ces affaires pendant ces trois jours puisque il n'avait noté son numéro que sur son portable… Et la seule fois où son emploi du temps lui avait permit de passer à l'appartement de son futur ex petit ami ces trois derniers jours, celui-ci n'était pas chez lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir récupérer ses affaires !

«-Ecoute, Shin-chan… Je suis désolé. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire un truc pareil… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je m'en veux tu sais. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu m'en veuille, mais, s'il te plaît, donne moi une autre chance… Je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus jamais un truc pareil. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a prit. S'il te plaît, Shin…

Quel salaud ! Il était vraiment très fort quand même. Sans conteste un très bonne acteur. Sa voix était mi plaintive, mi suppliante. En mettant assez pour paraître crédible mais sans en faire des tonnes non plus, afin de ne pas foncer dans le pathétique mélodramatique.

«-Laisse tomber. Je veux juste récupérer mes affaires.

«-Shin, écoute moi… Je t'en prie…

«-Je peux passer demain ?

«-Pas de problème ! Comme ça, on pourra parler de tout ça, d'accord ?

Isumi retint un soupir. Visiblement, il comptait insister. Mais de toute façon, sa décision était prise, et aux vue des évènements de la dernière soirée, il n'était pas près de revenir dessus.

«-C'est ça. A demain.

Et il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Kiosuke lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait être tenace, et même utilisé des moyens inacceptables pour arriver à ses fins, mais qu'il ai le culot de lui parler comme ça après ce qu'il avait fait ! Ça lui donnait encore moins envie qu'avant, si c'était possible, de se tenir le plus éloigné possible et de ne jamais revoir ce sinistre individu.

Hikaru se réveilla d'une humeur massacrante ce jour là. Et il savait parfaitement à cause de qui. Nadako, encore et toujours. La veille, le cours de math d'Akari l'avait autant intéressé qu'une partie de Shogi disputée par un couple de castors lapons hermaphrodites partis s'installer en Papouasie du nord. Et quand Akari lui avait fait demandé quelles étaient les pensées qui pouvaient ainsi le détourner d'elle, sans aucun sous entendue, il s'était énervé et s'était muré dans un silence quasi-inébranlable pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Ce qui avait eut l'avantage de le faire se concentrer sur ce que disait la jeune fille. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait une bonne note au prochain contrôle… ou au moins, une note meilleurs que d'habitude.

Arrivé à l'Institut, il tomba sur Nadako qui discutait avec Nase, Waya, Honda et Isumi. Parfait. Il allait pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses idées bizarres à celle-là ! Mais pas maintenant, il n'avait pas le temps, il devait disputer sa partie avant. Visiblement, les autres l'attendaient pour entrer dans la salle où ils disputeraient leurs parties ; Nase devait sans doute être venu régler un problème d'inscription. Hikaru souffla un bon coup avant d'y pénétrer. Il devait jouer contre Isumi, et s'il restait énervé comme ça, il perdrait à coup sûr. Isumi était un adversaire redoutable qui ne lui ferait aucun cadeau…

Hikaru savait très bien qu'il avait mal joué. La partie était loin d'être finie, et il avait encore le temps de se calmer les nerfs pour reprendre le dessus. Et justement, il allait enfin pouvoir dire tout ce qu'il avait envie de dire à Nadako, qui les attendait avec Waya et Honda afin qu'ils aillent déjeuner tous ensemble. A peine arrivait-il à sa hauteur, qu'il pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle.

«-Toi !

«-Moi ?

Hikaru semblait vraiment dans une colère noire. Il se débarrassait enfin du stress de ces quatre derniers jours, et il pourrait rejouer convenablement.

«-Je te déteste.

«-Pourquoi ?

La question ne venait pas de Nadako, mais de Waya, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pour une fois que la jeune fille n'avait rien fait, Hikaru s'énervait comme ça contre elle.

«-Elle le sait très bien ! Tu m'as pourri mes jours de repos, et à cause de toi, j'aurais une note horrible en maths, et en plus je vais être privé de sortie ! J'en ai ras-le-bol, tu m'as foutu ces idées à la con dans la tête, et maintenant j'arrête pas d'y penser. Mais il y a aucune raison, tu perds complètement la boule, c'est tout ! Et tu me contamines en plus ! Tu me fais penser à des trucs totalement stupides, et j'en peux plus moi !

Nadako avait écouté le flot de parole de Hikaru sans vraiment savoir de quoi il lui parlait, ni sans savoir pourquoi il déversait son venin comme ça sur elle. Ce ne fut que quand il prononça sa dernière phrase qu'elle comprit de quoi il en retournait. Il parlait bien du litige qu'ils avaient eut quelques jours plus tôt, non ? Dans ce cas là, ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour en discuter.

«-Euh… Tu crois pas qu'on devrait en reparler… plus tard ?

Hikaru réagit au quart de tour, et semblait encore plus énervé. Il ne comptait pas discuter encore avec à la jeune fille, et ne voulait plus la voir, en dehors à la limite des fois où ils seraient tous ensemble. Mais même dans ce cas là, pas question qu'il ne lui parle…

«-Non ! Si on en parle, tu vas encore me parasiter avec des trucs tordus ! Et ça, pas question ! Tu…

Mais Hikaru se tut soudain. Il semblait fixer un point derrière Nadako, et la jeune fille se retourna pour voir arriver Akira Toya, qui tombé un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Hikaru devint soudain muet comme une carpe, et commençait à sentir son cou brûler. Il avait peur qu'Akira n'ai entendu leur conversation, et ne change d'attitude avec lui. Peur de perdre le peu d'estime qu'il avait durement acquis au fil des ans.

Mais tout ce que Akira pensait à ce moment là, c'est qu'à priori, il dérangeait. Shindo s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une phrase, et plus aucune personne du petit groupe ne disait quoi que ce soit, comme si sa présence les dérangeait. Il décida alors d'au moins les saluer, puis de passer son chemin. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se rapprocher des jeunes gens. Après tout, ils avaient l'air sympathique, et puis ça l'aurait changé de ses fréquentations habituelles. Mais il n'allait pas insister, puisque, au moins en ce moment là, sa présence n'était à priori pas souhaité…

«-Bonjour.

Tout le monde lui répondit plus ou moins chaleureusement. Adressant un signe de tête à Hikaru :

«-Shindo.

«-Toya.

Et le jeune prodige s'en fut, continuant sa route vers la salle de repos où son père l'attendait, discutant avec d'autres professionnels.

L'arrivé de Toya avait détourné Waya de la dispute à laquelle il n'avait rien comprit. Il l'avait salué froidement, et avait trouvé Shindo ridicule du fait qu'il réponde de cette façon au salut de cet imbécile prétentieux.

«-Pfiou… Il me gonfle celui-là ! Bon, on bouge de là ? Sinon, on aura jamais le temps de manger avant la reprise des matchs. Au fait, il en est où le votre, Isumi ?

Devant le manque de réponse de son ami, Waya insista :

«-Oyh, Isumi, je te parle. Isumi… Isumi !

Le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte qu'on lui parlait, et se tourna vers lui.

«-Moui ? Tu disais ?

Waya se tourna vers son ami, qui semblait comme sortir d'un songe éveillé. D'habitude, il serait intervenu, essayant d'éviter un scandale au beau milieu de la Ki-Hin. Mais là, il n'avait pas dit un mot, répondant juste au salut de Toya, et à priori plus par mécanisme de politesse qu'autre chose. C'était sans doute la première fois que Waya voyait Isumi comme ça, ne semblant pas spécialement se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui trotter dans la tête pour qu'il ne sépare pas une dispute naissante comme celle-là, abandonnant son rôle plus où moins attitré de médiateur…

Hikaru se reprochait de n'avoir su quoi dire à Toya. A cause de Nadako, il avait été intimidé, alors qu'il n'avait pas à l'être. Même si à priori l'entraîner dans son groupe n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça, puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir renouveler l'expérience. De toute façon, c'était obligé que ça ne marcherait pas. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas du même monde. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder les cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffé d'Akira, sa coupe au carré parfaitement taillée, sa veste de costume qu'il n'abandonnait jamais, même si heureusement il avait laissé tombé ses abominables chandails à losange, sa cravate toujours serrée autour du cou, son pantalon à la coupe sur mesure, sans aucun faux plis, qui laissait deviner des cuisses et des jambes qui, sans être sportive, devaient pourtant être parfaitement dessinées, ses chaussures vernies et…

Alors qu'il suivait les autres vers leur lieu de déjeuner, Hikaru bloqua mentalement, et revint en arrière sur ses pensées. Des cuisses et des jambes parfaitement dessinées ? Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir pensé ça ! Autant se mettre à penser qu'il devait avoir un beau corps, ou encore que sa peau devait être douce… Ce devait être vrai, mais… NON ! Ce devait être totalement faux ! Ces pensées n'étaient pas les siennes, il ne pouvait avoir pensé quelque chose comme ça ! Ce n'était pas lui ça ! Et pourtant…

A suivre…

Ouais, je sais, la fin fait un peu beaucoup déjà vu mais bon… Jvé essayer de m'améliorer dans mon délais pour chaque chapitre, mais je garanti rien parce qu'en moment j'ai plein de boulot.

Gros bisous à tous ceux qui lisent, si le cœur vous en dit laisser moi un review, ça encourage vachement !(que vous aimiez ou pas)

Et je ne peux clore un chapitre en remerciant encore une fois Mijy ma grande sœur, sans qui la fic aurait bien du mal à voir le jour !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Mara : Hikaru no go

Résumé : …

Couple : RAS pour le moment, mais ça se décante bientôt !

Disclaimer : perso pas à moi, me fais pas de fric avec cette fic… Comme d'hab quoi !

Note de l'auteur : désolée pour le délais entre les deux chapitres, mais j'ai accumulé les contre temps : syndrome de la page blanche, exams fin novembre-début décembre, préparation des fêtes, et « coup de froid » de 15 jours… Plus pas d'accès à internet depuis 5 jours que le chapitre est fini. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est là, et bien là, et même si je le trouve personellement pas super, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver beaucoup plus rapidement ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Pour infinty ligth : j'espère que tu vas aps finir par trouver que l'histoire traîne trop en longueur, c'est l'impression qu'elle me donne à moi. Et pour Alana Chatelune : La scène entre Isumi et Kiosuke, je sais pas vraiment si c'est ce à quoi tu t'attendais mais bon, j'espère que ça te satisfera ! Et que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragement, même si je vais pas très vite, ça m'aide à rester motivée sur cette fic et à pas partir dans mille directions ! Au prochain chapitre donc j'espère !

* * *

Isumi marchait vers l'immeuble de Kiosuke, mais, bizarrement, il n'était pas stressé. En fait, il se désintéressait totalement de sa future entrevue avec son ex. Il ne pourrait rien lui arriver maintenant qu'il était sur ses gardes. Et ça, c'était entièrement grâce à Ogata. Si le renommé joueur de Go n'était pas venu dans ce bar, et ne l'avait pas aidé, il aurait sans doute était dans une situation dont il ne serait pas sorti tout à fait indemne, au moins psychologiquement. Heureusement qu'Ogata se trouvait dans ce bar. Mais en y pensant bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y faisait, justement ? Avec la réputation de cet endroit, c'était plus qu'étonnant d'y trouver quelqu'un comme Ogata-senseï, habituellement si strict, toujours sur son 31, toujours sérieux… Bon, d'accord, même si là-bas il n'avait pas son éternel costume beige, il restait très classe, même en tenue décontractée. Mais quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ? Cela voudrait sans doute dire que lui aussi, il avait certains penchants…

Isumi secoua la tête, amusé par lui-même. Décidément, il était irrécupérable. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ogata-senseï depuis la journée qu'il avait passée chez lui, et à se poser des questions sur lui. Même tout à l'heure, quand Shindo et Nadako avaient commencé à se disputer, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il était bien trop plongé dans ses propres pensées à ce moment-là pour essayer de mettre fin à leur dispute. Perdu dans ses réflexions sur un certain joueur de Go qui semblait avoir une vie personnelle dont personne ne se serait douté…

Isumi mit ses pensées de côté au moment d'entrer dans l'immeuble où habitait Kiosuke. Il devait se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme puisse devenir directement dangereux, mais sait-on jamais… Après tout, il n'avait pas non plus pensé qu'il puisse essayer de le saouler pour arriver à ses fins. Après quelques dernières secondes d'hésitation, Isumi sonna à la porte. Kiosuke lui ouvrit presque tout de suite, un sourire désolé aux lèvres. Isumi avait envie de lui effacer ce sourire, qui pour lui sonnait atrocement faux.

"-Salut Shin-chan. Ça va ?

-Bonjour.

Isumi tourna la tête alors que Kiosuke essayait de l'embrasser. Le jeune homme ne pu atteindre que sa joue, et Isumi le contourna pour rentrer dans l'appartement et s'éloigner de lui.

"-Je suis juste venu pour récupérer mes affaires.

Kiosuke fit une légère grimace, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

"-Ecoute, Shin… Si on discutait ? Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça… Assied toi, je t'offre quelque chose.

Isumi refusa de s'asseoir à côté de Kiosuke, préférant prendre une chaise. Il n'enleva pas son blouson, lui montrant bien qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'éterniser, avant de répondre à son offre.

"-Je ne reste pas, et je n'ai plus aucune envie de boire quelque chose que tu m'offriras.

Kiosuke eut une moue peinée, qui ne fit que renforcer la détermination d'Isumi. Qu'il joue la comédie était pire que s'il osait montrer sa vraie nature. Il voulait le faire culpabiliser, et le pire c'était que ça commençait presque à marcher. Mais il savait qu'il lui suffisait de penser à leur dernière soirée ensemble pour que ça disparaisse.

"-S'il te plaît, Shin. Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Mon opinion est déjà faite, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir… Mais dépêche toi, je suis pressé.

Kiosuke sembla hésiter un moment, comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer, avant de se lancer finalement. Et ce qu'il dit laissa tellement Isumi sur le cul que s'il n'était pas déjà assit, il serait sans doute tombé par terre.

"-Je ne comprend pas Shin-chan. Pourquoi es-tu tant énervé ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû insister autant, mais je me suis déjà excusé. Je t'assure, je suis réellement désolé. Mais il n'y a pas me quoi me faire la tête pendant si longtemps, si ? Je te promets que je n'insisterais plus comme ça, d'accord ?

-Mais non. Et puis ce n'est pas ta faute si j'étais saoul, hein ? D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas saoul, c'est pour ça que je me suis réveillé avec une gueule de bois monstre !

-Mais… Shin, je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parle ! Je t'assure, je n'ai rien fait ! En tout cas, pas quelque chose comme ça ! Tu me prends pour un monstre ou quoi ?

Isumi sentit ses poings se serrer de colère. Quel salaud ! Oser tout nier en bloque après ce qu'il avait fait ? Comme s'il ne s'en serait pas aperçu, tiens ! Bon, d'accord, il lui avait fallut une _légère_ aide pour prendre pleinement conscience de la situation, mais de là à ce que Kiosuke le croit assez imbécile pour qu'il ne se soit vraiment rendu compte de rien !

"-Rassure moi, tu te moques de moi là ? Tu vas oser me dire que tu n'étais absolument pour rien dans mon état à la fin de la soirée ?

Kiosuke prit son air le plus innocent du monde, faisant celui qui, étonné, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était reproché.

"-Mais non, enfin ! Tu avais l'air énervé, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ! A part que je sais que j'ai trop insisté… Et je te répète que j'en suis réellement désolé ! Je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus jamais ça !

-Je veux bien te croire…

Kiosuke eut un sourire triomphant, qui s'effaça très vite en entendant la suite :

"-Puisque de toute façon c'est définitivement fini entre nous. Je sais très bien que ce que tu m'as donné ce n'était pas seulement du coca, et qu'il y avait de l'alcool à l'intérieur. Donc, personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'un qui essaie de me forcer à faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie, surtout en utilisant un tel procédé.

Le sourire chaleureux de Kiosuke se transforma en un rictus plus méprisant qu'autre chose. Isumi sentit que quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude, et se força à ne pas montrer qu'il était légèrement anxieux. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas Kiosuke si bien que ça, la dernière soirée le lui avait amplement démontré. Qui sait s'il ne pouvait pas se montrer violent…

"-Tu veux des aveux, c'est ça ? C'est vrai, j'ai foutu de l'alcool dans tes sodas. Mais c'était pour te décoincer un peu, on dirait sans cesse que t'as un balai dans le cul, avec tes tenues impeccables et ta tronche de sainte nitouche. Et d'ailleurs, au lieu de jouer les pucelles outragées, tu devrais me remercier plutôt ! J'ai bien fait de te décoincer, même si ce n'est pas moi qui en ai profité. T'as du t'amuser après, avec ton snobinard ! J'espère au moins que c'était un bon coup !

Snobinard ! Il osait traiter Ogata-senseï de snobinard ! Ogata-senseï était une des personnes les plus respectables et les plus élégantes qu'Isumi ait jamais rencontré, et ce vulgaire imbécile osait l'insulter. Isumi ne s'offusquait pas des insultes personnelles, mais qu'il s'en prenne à un tel joueur ! Décidément, ce n'était qu'un abruti irrespectueux, et il n'avait absolument rien à faire avec lui. S'il avait écouté ses véritables envies, il lui aurait volontiers mit un poing dans la figure. Pour se défouler. Mais il était plus raisonnable que ça, et il bouillonnerait en silence.

"-Tu es vraiment pathétique. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Isumi repoussa la chaise et se leva. Kiosuke allait rajouter quelque chose, mais le regard noir de son vis-à-vis le coupa directement. Bien que son visage resta neutre, ses yeux reflétaient tout à fait la fureur qui faisait rage en lui. Et Kiosuke avait beau être légèrement limité, il n'était pas stupide au point de provoquer encore plus Isumi. Il se leva également et se dirigea vers l'entrée, récupérant les affaires d'Isumi et les lui tendant. Isumi les prit sans le remercier, et ouvrit la porte pour partir. Mais il sembla se raviser, et se tourna vers Kiosuke, un sourire aux lèvres :

"-Fais moi plaisir Kiosuke. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un dernier service ?

Kiosuke eut un sourire victorieux :

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Oublie mon numéro. Non, en fait, oublie-moi totalement.

Sur ce, Isumi commença à descendre les escaliers menant vers la sortie. Il eut un bref sourire en entendant la porte de l'appartement claquer violemment. Maigre consolation par rapport à la confrontation qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait plutôt envie de donner un coup de poing dans n'importe quel mur qui passait par là. Il était complètement furieux. Furieux contre cet imbécile, à cause de qui il avait eut la honte de sa vie devant un des meilleurs joueurs de Go, furieux contre lui-même, pour s'être fait avoir comme une collégienne stupide et naïve. Et furieux contre Yang Haï. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'il s'était trouvé dans cette situation ! Quelques jours avant de rencontrer Kiosuke, il avait eut son ami chinois au téléphone. Et alors qu'il lui avouait le néant qu'était sa vie amoureuse, et sociale en règle général, en dehors de ses amis du monde du Go, Yang Haï lui avait encore une fois dit qu'il était trop coincé. Et il lui avait donné un conseil qu'Isumi, en toute innocence, avait suivit : « fonce, tu verras, ça pourra te faire que du bien ! » Du bien, tu parles ! Tout ce qu'il en avait récolté, c'était d'être à deux doigts de se faire violer !

* * *

Waya et Isumi entrèrent dans une salle de repos, discutant de tout et de rien. Waya fit légèrement la moue en voyant qui était déjà dans cette pièce : Akira Toya. Le jeune prodige semblait plongé dans son livre, mais il releva quand même la tête pour voir qui entrait.

"-Bonjour.

Isumi répondit à son salut, et donna un coup de coude à Waya pour qu'il fasse de même. Waya bougonna un bonjour, se demandant d'ailleurs bien pourquoi, Akira s'étant déjà replongé dans sa lecture. Comme d'habitude, il ne faisait pas attention aux autres. Waya ne les supportaient pas, lui et son comportement hautin. Il fit un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas en tenir compte et s'assit en face d'Isumi, qui semblait à l'affût de la moindre réflexion.

Quand Akira avait vu entrer Isumi et Waya, il les avait salué et était retourné à son livre. Du moins en apparence. En fait, il menait un combat intérieur. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise ; les amis de Shindo s'étaient remis à discuter entre eux, sans semblait tenir compte de sa présence. Et lui, il hésitait à entamer le dialogue. Il aurait aimé discuter avec eux, ne plus se sentir une bête curieuse qu'on n'osait approcher. Le seul à oser vraiment, c'était Shindo, son rival, mais leur relation avait commencé sans la sorte de crainte respectueuse qui semblait retenir les jeunes gens de son âge de venir lui parler. A part Ashiwara, mais c'était une toute autre histoire à lui tout seul. Et l'hostilité qu'il sentait chez ce Waya n'était pas faite pour l'encourager à aller vers les autres.

Bref. Aller leur parler ou ne pas aller leur parler ? Là était la question. Il avait envie de lier connaissance avec eux, de changer un petit peu d'air; tout en restant dans le Go, ne pas fréquenter tout le temps que des personnes ayant en moyenne le double de son âge. C'était amusant, il avait presque l'impression d'entendre la voix d'Ogata là…

Akira releva la tête de son livre quand les deux jeunes gens prononcèrent le nom de Shindo. Il tendit l'oreille, essayant de savoir quel était exactement le sujet de leur conversation.

"-Oui, son anniversaire est dans quatre jours. Ses parents lui offre un ordinateur, alors il faut qu'on lui prenne des jeux vidéo, sinon il va me piquer tous les miens !

Isumi secoua la tête, amusé.

"-D'accord, d'accord. On a qu'à y aller demain soir. Mais il ne fait pas de soirée ?

-Non, il ne voulait pas faire de fête. On aura qu'à manger ensemble, et puis voilà !

Akira arrêta de s'intéresser à la conversation, se rendant compte d'une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit avant. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Shindo, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre une chose aussi simple que sa date d'anniversaire ; il était plus que temps de rattraper son retard social. Il se leva et salua les deux adolescents, ne faisant pas attention au salut d'Isumi et à la grimace soulagée de Waya. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que les magasins ne ferment et que sa mère ne s'inquiète, et il allait mettre ce temps libre à profit. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, et il espérait pouvoir rapidement le trouver.

* * *

Hikaru s'étira. Son adversaire venant d'abandonner, il jeta un regard dans la salle, cherchant ses amis des yeux. Honda semblait concentré, et sa partie était loin d'être finie. Isumi, Ochi et Nadako étaient eux aussi toujours en train de jouer. Par contre, il ne vit pas trace de Waya. Le jeune homme avait une partie contre Akira Toya, qui semblait déjà s'être achevée. Hikaru sorti de la pièce, et alla retrouver son ami dans la salle vidéo où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Il sentit son estomac grogner, et pria intérieurement pour que la pause déjeuner vienne vite. Il poussa la porte de la salle pour trouver Waya dans un coin, en train de refaire une partie, et Akira à l'autre bout de la salle, plongé dans un livre. Coréen ou Chinois, sans doute, vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire le titre.

"-Salut Waya, salut Toya !

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement, et Hikaru se sentit soudain l'attention de deux points de vue très distincts. Waya avait le visage fermé, et Hikaru sut que son intuition était confirmée, dans la logique des choses, Waya avait perdu. Et vu que sa défaite était contre le prodige attitré de leur génération, il allait être d'une humeur massacrante. Mais ce qui gêna le plus Hikaru, car il savait parfaitement que Waya se calmerait de lui-même, ce fut le regard d'Akira. Il semblait comme… content de le voir. Noooooon, il devait se faire des idées. Ce devait être les réminiscences des allusions de Nadako qui refaisait surface, donc il ne devait pas y prêter attention. Surtout que, contrairement à Waya, le jeune Toya n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le saluer.

Akira était soulagé de voir arriver Shindo. Depuis qu'ils avaient fini leur partie, lui et Waya n'avait pas échangé un mot. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour sentir l'hostilité qu'il avait déjà éprouvé face à cet adolescent dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment le ressentit. L'ambiance était devenue de plus en plus pesante, et il accueillit l'arrivée de son rival comme une bouffée d'oxygène. En espérant qu'au contraire, ça ne complique pas plus les choses.

"-Bonjour Shindo. Joyeux anniversaire.

Il avait sortit son paquet, et le tendit au décoloré, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il doutait soudain que ce soit une bonne idée. C'était peut-être un peu trop personnel, peut-être que Shindo ne voudrait pas de son présent. Le regard noir de Waya lui confirma que en été sans doute une.

Hikaru ne sut quoi dire. Il était planté là, debout, devant Akira et son cadeau, à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Où est-ce qu'il était entré, là ? Dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ? Depuis quand Akira Toya lui offrait-il quelque chose pour son anniversaire ? A moins que… Peut-être que Nadako avait raison ? Et si il y avait bien quelque chose ? Oh, pas de lui, bien sûr, mais si le jeune prodige était attiré par lui ? Après tout, les allusions de Nadako avaient peut-être un fondement ? Bon, bien sûr, pas où elle le pensait, mais il y avait peut-être effectivement une part de vérité dans ses moqueries… Et puis…

"-Euh… Shindo, ça va ?

Hikaru regarda Waya, surprit de son intervention, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était resté immobile et muet depuis bien deux minutes. Il se saisit du paquet que lui tendait Akira et marmonna :

"-Euh… Merci…

Akira se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant d'Hikaru. Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de lui offrir ça ? Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, peut-être que Shindo n'avait aucune envie qu'ils soient amis, qu'il ne voulait pas de son cadeau ? Akira récupéra sa veste et son sac à dos. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait prévu, il allait maintenant rentrer chez lui. Et vite. Il ne supportait pas la façon dont le dévisageait Shindo…

Hikaru, quand à lui, ne cessait de s'interroger sur le geste de son rival, oubliant Waya qui les observait sans rien comprendre à leur manège. Akira avait l'air gêné de lui avoir donné ce cadeau. Qu'est-ce que ça cachait ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre à ce point mal à l'aise le petit génie du Go ? Et s'il avait raison… ?

Lui aussi commençait à être de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il décida de continuer ses investigations plus tard, quand il ne serait pas le sujet d'attention directe de ses deux… amis ? Bon, plus tard, vraiment. Pour se donner une contenance, il commença à ouvrir le cadeau d'Akira. Et eut l'agréable surprise d'y trouver un livre assez ancien sur l'évolution du Go grâce à des Kiffus à travers les âges au Japon. Il se rappelait l'avoir aperçu un jour dans une vitrine, mais il devait être pressé et ne s'était pas arrêté ce jour-là. Il commença à feuilleter les premières pages, exprimant son enthousiasme en prenant Akira à témoin :

"-Wouw ! C'est génial ! Regarde celui-là !

Akira se pencha vers le livre que lui tendait Hikaru, et ils commencèrent à discuter des différents kiffus présentés. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, sans même s'en apercevoir, commençant une discussion enflammée. Discussion que finit par rejoindre Waya une fois qu'il eut réussit à se décider de mettre pour quelques minutes son animosité pour le jeune Toya. Après avoir maudit Shindo de l'ignorer totalement, et Toya qui, non content de l'avoir battu, se foutait totalement de lui par la suite, il s'était dit que, finalement, discuter avec eux de parties des plus grands joueurs japonais ayant existés serait sans doute un élément très bénéfique pour son propre niveau.

C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Isumi, Ochi et Honda en entrant dans la salle de repos où ils avaient rendez-vous : Akira et Hikaru étant en train de se crier dessus afin de partager leur avis. Waya, lui, se retenant de rire, défendait Shindo, plus par principe qu'autre chose. Les trois jeunes hommes se jetèrent un regard surprit, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé ici. Honda finit par prendre la parole, signalant par là même leur présence et interrompant la discussion animée. Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus, semblant s'étonner de leur présence.

"-Tiens, vous êtes déjà là ?

"-Oui. C'est la pause déjeuner.

Hikaru et Waya regardèrent leur montre d'un même mouvement ; ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Hikaru rangea son livre dans son sac, demandant des nouvelles de leurs parties à ses amis qui devaient les reprendre à la fin de la pause. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hikaru sembla remarquer un détail qui avait échappé aux autres.

"-Où est Toya ?

Les autres s'arrêtèrent de parler et le regardèrent, étonné. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient aperçut que l'adolescent s'était éclipsé pendant leur discussion où aucun d'eux n'avait fait attention à lui. Waya haussât les épaules, mais alors qu'il allait dire qu' « ils n'en avaient rien à foutre », retrouvant ses vieux réflexes, Hikaru était déjà sorti de la pièce en courant pour rattraper son rival. Il le trouva dans le hall, alors qu'il était déjà en train de se rechausser.

Hikaru se sentit un peu bête sur le coup. Il aurait voulu remercier Akira pour son cadeau, lui montrer que ce n'était pas seulement le livre qui lui plaisait, mais qu'il avait aussi apprécié le geste. Mais pourquoi Toya était-il parti de la pièce quand les autres étaient arrivés ?

"-Toya !

Akira se retourna à l'appel de son nom, pour voir Shindo essoufflé d'avoir courut pour le rattraper. Il ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise de le voir là, retrouvant son habituelle expression indifférente.

"-Tu veux… Est-ce que tu veux venir manger avec nous ?

Akira sentit ses yeux s'écarquillés un peu plus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça ; il avait préféré laisser Shindo avec ses amis en voyant qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans leur discussion. Et il ne voulait pas que Shindo se sente obliger de l'inviter à cause de son cadeau. Mais bon, en même temps, Shindo n'avait jamais été du genre à s'obliger à quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie par pure politesse. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison que cette fois ci déroge à la règle ; si Shindo l'invitait, ce n'était pas par politesse, c'était sans doute simplement parce qu'il avait envie qu'il vienne. Il sourit à Hikaru :

"-D'accord.

Hikaru s'était demandé si son invitation était une bonne idée en voyant Akira hésiter à lui répondre. Mais finalement, le jeune homme lui avait sourit et avait accepté. Certes, il était content qu'Akira ait accepté, mais c'était surtout son sourire qui l'avait troublé. Il ne lui avait jamais sourit comme ça, et ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il y eut un instant de flottement, un silence qui commençait à se prolonger entre eux deux. Hikaru voyait dans le sourire que lui avait adressé Toya une confirmation de ses précédents doutes. Et le fait qu'il les accompagne allait lui donner une occasion en or pour observer l'attitude de son rival, vérifiant ainsi ce qui était maintenant un peu plus que des soupçons.

* * *

Isumi laissa ses chaussures au vestiaire. Celles de Waya s'y trouvaient déjà, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était déjà là et devait l'attendre. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il avait déjà cinq minutes de retard. Waya avait insisté pour qu'il vienne avec lui assister à une partie, et elle devait être déjà commencée. Il risquait de se faire engueuler… Il accéléra le pas afin de ne pas se mettre plus en retard, n'ayant pas envie de se faire plus remarquer que ça. Et puis il avait envie de voir ce que donnerait la partie de l'ami de Waya avec l'élève de l'ancien Meijin.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment qu'une personne venait de tourner au détour du couloir, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Son premier réflexe fut de s'excuser précipitamment :

"-Ogata-senseï ! Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais…

Isumi se donna une grande baffe mentale. C'est l'ancien Isumi réagissait comme ça ! Il s'était promit d'être plus sûr de lui, et ça commençait notamment par arrêter sans cesse de se justifier. Son malaise devait se voir, car Ogata l'observa un moment avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tout en allumant une cigarette.

"-Tiens, tiens, Isumi-kun, comment vas-tu ? Mieux que la dernière fois ?

Isumi se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise au souvenir de la journée passée chez Ogata-senseï, où il avait était tellement malade.

"-Oui, oui, ça va.

Le petit sourire moqueur d'Ogata s'accentua. Ça semblait l'amuser de le voir si mal à l'aise.

"-Tu as réussit à récupérer tes affaires sans trop… de dommages ?

Isumi se reprit. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à assumer ce qu'il avait fait, surtout qu'il s'était bien rattrapé en remettant Kiosuke à sa place une bonne fois pour toute.

"-Non, ça va, j'ai su me défendre seul cette fois.

Ogata s'amusa du ton sarcastique du jeune homme. C'était distrayant de voir comment il pouvait se montrer si gêné l'instant d'avant, pour le voir ensuite répondre à sa provocation. C'était un jeune homme intéressant, beaucoup moins timide et renfermé qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue… Ogata tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, tout en continuant à observer Isumi, qui même s'il était mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur n'en laissa cette fois-ci rien paraître.

"-Je crois que tu étais pressé, non ? Je vais te laisser partir. A bientôt, Isumi-kun.

Ogata lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir et de s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur vers lequel il se dirigeait au départ. Isumi resta quelques secondes à fixer l'appareil dans lequel l'homme au costume beige avait disparu. Ses derniers mots résonnèrent pendant quelques secondes dans sa tête. Cet homme était décidément bien étrange… Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder à réfléchir sur ça. Il aurait tout le temps pour y penser après, là, comme l'avait justement dit Ogata, il était vraiment pressé ! Il repartit à moitié en courant, n'osant imaginer la réaction de Waya à cause de son retard…

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Mara : Hikaru no go

Résumé : …

Couple : les mêmes que d'hab même s'ils sont pas encore officiel

Disclaimer : perso pas à moi, me fais pas de fric avec cette fic… Comme d'hab quoi !

Note de l'auteur : 1 : j'ai mis moins longtemps que la dernière fois, mais bon, j'essaie encore de m'améliorer sur mon temps d'écriture. En plus, cette fois, le chapitre est plus long !

2 : Je sais, je sais, ça traîne sur la longueur, mais j'essai de couper un max en essayant de rester un minimum réaliste, et c'est franchement pas simple !

3 : Je m'excuse, je sais qu'il y a quelques différences avec le timing du manga, mais je trafique un peu pour que ça colle. C'est comme pour les tournois, comme en plus je connais pas leurs modes d'éliminatoires etc… et que ça à l'air super compliqué, j'avoue que pour ça j'avais pas vraiment envie de me cassé la teête, donc j'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ceux (je penserais plutôt celles mais je peux me tromper) qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer, même si c'est pour critiquer, si c'est constructif ça me servira toujours !

Sur ceux, bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

Isumi se retint de rire en voyant la grimace que fit Waya quand Saeki arriva suivit par un Ashiwara qui n'avait pas l'air si traumatisé que ça par sa défaite. La partie avait été très serrée, et Saeki n'avait eu l'avantage que d'un moku et demi à la fin. Waya prit sur lui et présenta Saeki à son ami, s'interrogeant sur la présence du grand rival de ce dernier à ses côtés alors qu'il venait de se faire battre.

"Saeki, je te présente Isumi, il est passé pro cette année.

-Oui, tu m'en as déjà parlé. Enchanté Isumi."

Isumi rendit son salut à Saeki, puis salua Ashiwara. Saeki semblait mal à l'aise sous le regard interrogateur de Waya. Finalement, ce fut Ashiwara qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé :

"Ça ne vous dérange pas si je viens manger avec vous ?"

Waya et Saeki se jetèrent un regard, hésitant à répondre affirmativement. Finalement, Saeki hocha la tête, et le jeune homme brun eut un grand sourire ravi. Les quatre jeunes hommes partirent vers un fast-food proche du centre de Go. Ashiwara parlait sans discontinuer, refaisant la partie à haute voix. Waya la commentait avec lui, se laissant entraîner par la bonne humeur naturelle du jeune homme. Isumi remarqua que Saeki ne pipait mots, et semblait gêné de la situation actuelle. Il s'approcha de lui, essayant d'engager la conversation :

"Ça ne va pas, Saeki-san ?"

Saeki lui jeta un regard horrifié :

"Ah, ne m'appel pas « san », je dois pas avoir plus de deux ans de plus que toi, tu vas me faire passer pour un vieux !"

Isumi eut un sourire amusé. Saeki semblait être quelqu'un de sympathique et d'ouvert.

"Pour répondre à ta question, c'est vrai que cette situation est bizarre. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de Morishita-senseï s'ils nous voyaient !

-Pourtant, tu as gagné, il devrait être satisfait, non ?"

Saeki partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit sursauter Isumi tellement c'était soudain et inattendu, et fit se retourner les deux jeunes hommes qui marchaient un peu en avant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Saeki ignora la question de Waya pour s'adresser directement à Ashiwara :

"Le Meijin ne va pas être en colère contre toi parce que tu as perdu ?"

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse.

"Il va être déçu, sans aucun doute. Surtout après la série de victoires d'Akira. Mais ça va me permettre de voir mes défauts. C'est surtout Ogata-san qui va m'en vouloir. C'est lui qui essaye de me recadré. Il trouve que je suis trop dispersé."

Waya et Ashiwara retournèrent vite à leur conversation, et Saeki se pencha discrètement à son oreille, se confiant à voix basse afin qu'aucun des deux autres n'entendent :

"Si l'un de nous perd contre quelqu'un du groupe d'étude de Toya, Morishita-senseï nous en rebat les oreilles pendant des jours, voir des semaines. Mais ne répète pas un mot de tout ça à quiconque, c'est secret d'état. En tout cas, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde être à la place d'Ashiwara. Subir les foudres d'Ogata…"

Isumi se retint de pouffer de rire au ton de conspirateur de Saeki, qui déjà se rapprochait des deux autres pour intégrer leur conversation. C'est vrai que subir les foudres d'Ogata devait être assez… dérangeant. Surtout avec sa façon de vous dévisager, toujours froid et implacable… Et lui, qui s'était montré si bête et naïf face à lui… Mais ça lui avait aussi permit de voir un côté que peu de personne de leur milieu devait connaître : un Seiji Ogata certes cynique au possible, mais sans doute plus humain que ce que la plupart devait imaginer de lui. D'accord, il avait mit un point d'honneur à le mettre mal à l'aise en lui rappelant l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé la semaine passée, mais après tout, c'était tout à fait légitime ! Après tout, il s'était encombré d'un jeune homme à peine sortit de l'adolescence, l'installant toute la nuit sur son canapé, au risque qu'il n'y soit malade, lui avait donné des médicaments, l'avait supporté pour le reste d'une journée, lui offrant même de l'affronter au Go ! Et Isumi savait parfaitement qu'il aurait pu avoir des ennuis, si un policier l'avait arrêté alors qu'il dormait dans sa voiture, totalement bourré et sans aucun papier.

Pourtant, il l'avait aidé, l'avait défendu alors qu'aucun autre client n'avait bougé, ce dont il s'était souvenu le jour de sa discussion avec Kiosuke. Il lui avait fait prendre conscience des actes de Kiosuke, lui ouvrant pleinement les yeux sur une réalité à laquelle Isumi était loin de s'attendre. Et bien qu'il l'ait congédié d'une façon peu cavalière, Ogata lui avait quand même prêté de l'argent pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Il lui avait même donné un peu plus, au cas où. Isumi s'arrêta net de marcher à cette idée. Avec tout ce qu'il avait eut à penser, il n'avait même pas encore songé à le rembourser. Il fallait qu'il le fasse rapidement, qu'il le croise à l'Institut, ou qu'il se débrouille pour retourner chez lui…

"Isumi, tu rêves ?"

Isumi se retourna vivement vers Waya, qui semblait s'étonné de ne pas avoir de réponse. Il savait que Waya risquait de lui poser des questions, et il n'avait aucune envie de s'épancher sur ses pensées. Waya ne comprendrait certainement pas, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité.

"Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être dans la lune comme ça."

Isumi eut un sourire, voulant remettre son ami à sa place sans qu'il ne se vexe :

"Je ne suis pas le seul à agir bizarrement. Depuis quand tu sympathise avec un camarade d'étude d'Akira Toya ?"

Waya se renfrogna instantanément, grommelant un « pas comme les autres », suivit de ce qu'Isumi comprit comme « pas prétentieux, lui, au moins ». Isumi savait qu'il avait peut-être vexé son ami sur le coup, mais ça ne durerait pas. D'ici cinq minutes il aurait oublié. Et lui, il avait autre chose à penser pour le moment. Comme comment faire pour rendre l'argent à Ogata… Il avait une petite idée. Qu'il pourrait sans doute mettre en application dès cet après-midi.

* * *

Depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le train les menant de l'Institut au salon de Go du père d'Akira, lui et Hikaru n'avaient pas échangé un mot. De toute façon le train était trop bondé, donc trop bruyant pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre sans en venir à crier. Et Hikaru était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour engager une quelconque conversation. En effet, il repensait à son anniversaire, la veille. Surtout au comportement d'Akira, en fait. Il avait passé tout le repas à l'observer en douce. Et ce qu'il avait vu n'avait fait que le conforter dans son idée. Akira s'était assit à côté de lui au restaurant, et n'avait eu de cesse de rechercher sa conversation. Et puis il y avait eu tous ces regards, ces petits gestes en apparence anodins, ces sourires même… Mais le summum avait été à la fin du repas, alors que le groupe commençait à se séparer pour chacun vaquer à ses occupations. Waya était reparti le premier avec Fuku, vite suivit de Honda, Isumi et Ochi. Nase et Nadako étaient partis avec des sourires jumeaux, pouffant de rire, laissant Akira et Hikaru seuls. Et alors qu'à leurs tours ils allaient partir chacun de leur côté, Akira rappela Hikaru, lui demandant de venir le lendemain avec lui au salon de Go de son père. Et tout ça avec un grand sourire aux lèvres !

Oh ! Bien sûr, le fait qu'ils disputent des parties dans le salon de Go de Koyo Toya n'avait en soit rien d'inhabituel. Ce qui l'était beaucoup plus, c'était qu'Akira le propose ainsi. En temps normal, il informait seulement Hikaru qu'il y serait, sans l'inviter à l'y rejoindre. Mais là, non seulement il l'avait explicitement inviter, reconnaissant ainsi qu'il voulait jouer contre lui, et pas seulement parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, mais en plus il l'avait fait en lui souriant, lui qui d'habitude était si sérieux.

Hikaru secoua légèrement la tête. Si Saï avait été là, il n'aurait plus été seul avec ses pensées, et il n'aurait pas sans cesse ressasser ça. Il sentit un pincement au cœur. Non, ce n'était pas pour ne plus être seul avec lui-même qu'il aurait voulu que Saï soit là. Saï lui manquait, et il aurait voulu être avec lui pour pouvoir discuter, qu'ils se disputent comme avant, qu'ils puissent jouer au Go, apprendre de nouvelles choses…

Un éclat de voix le sortit de ses pensées. Deux adolescents semblaient en train de se disputer, et le ton montait de plus en plus. Ils semblaient sur le point de se battre. Une jeune femme, tenant un petit garçon dans ses bras, semblait de plus en plus inquiète, essayant de le protéger d'un éventuel coup. Soudain, le plus grand des deux poussa l'autre. La jeune femme recula brusquement, maintenant son enfant hors de portée. Sans faire attention, elle bouscula Akira, qui, déséquilibré, commença à tomber en avant. Hikaru eut le réflexe de mettre ses bras en avant pour rattraper Akira. Mais il avait mal calculé le poids du jeune homme, et surtout le déséquilibre dû au mouvement du train. Hikaru se sentit tomber en arrière. Il sentit sa tête cogner contre la poussette repliée de l'enfant, et pendant un moment, le monde se résuma à la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. Sa vision devint noire un instant, et il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, sa vision était encore brouillée. Il prit conscience de quelqu'un allongé sur lui, qui se releva un peu. Une voix inquiète l'appelait.

"Shindo… Shindo, tu vas bien ?"

Il cligna deux fois des paupières avant d'arriver à distinguer le visage d'Akira au dessus de lui. Le jeune prodige s'était relevé, les bras tendus de chaque côté de la tête de Shindo, inquiet de n'obtenir aucune réponse. Hikaru sentit son cœur s'arrêter, sa respiration se bloquer, comme s'il avait un poids dans la poitrine en voyant le jeune homme ainsi penché sur lui. Puis son cœur se remit d'un coup à battre à toute vitesse, le laissant totalement hébété.

"Shindo ?"

Hikaru reprit assez ses esprits pour pouvoir répondre :

"Ça va, ça va…"

Akira, visiblement soulagé, fini par se relever, avant de tendre la main à Hikaru pour l'aider à faire de même. Hikaru hésita un moment, déboussolé. Il accepta finalement la main tendue, mais la relâcha dès qu'il pu s'accrocher à autre chose, comme si elle le brûlait. Akira le regarda, étonné, avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, reconnaissant la station où ils devaient s'arrêter.

"Dépêche-toi, on doit descendre !"

Shindo suivit Akira hors du train, se glissant entre les portes en train de se refermer. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en inquiéter, Akira partait déjà vers le salon de Go. Il y repenserais plus tard, si l'envie lui en prenait, quand il serait seul, au calme, dans sa chambre.

* * *

Isumi se sentait nerveux, alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton du septième étage de l'ascenseur. Rien ne lui disait que la personne qu'il allait voir serait chez elle, ni qu'elle accepterait de le recevoir d'ailleurs.

Isumi inspira une dernière fois un grand coup avant de sonner à la porte. Il avait eu de la chance, une jeune femme entrait au moment où il arrivait, et il n'avait pas eu besoin de se présenter à l'interphone, ce qui lui évitait une chance supplémentaire d'être renvoyé chez lui.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur Ogata qui ne semblait pas s'attendre à avoir de la visite. Isumi vit une expression de surprise passée sur son visage quand il vit qui l'avait ainsi dérangé, bien vite remplacée par son éternel expression ironique. L'homme ne dit rien, attendant visiblement à ce qu'il annonce le sujet de sa visite.

"Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Ogata-senseï, mais je voulais vous rembourser l'argent que vous m'aviez prêté l'autre jour, alors je me suis permis de venir vous voir.

-Ce n'était pas la peine…"

Quel garçon étrange. Avait-il réellement fait tout ce chemin juste pour ça ?

"Si, si, j'insiste ! Et…"

Isumi hésita quelques secondes, se demandant s'il aurait vraiment le culot d'aller jusqu'au bout. Après tout, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était venu. Et puis il s'était promit de ne pas se laisser impressionner ! Il n'était plus le petit Isumi timide et peu sûr de lui d'avant l'examen pro !

"Je voulais vous demander si vous accepteriez de disputer contre moi la revanche de la partie que nous avons jouée la dernière fois ?"

Ogata, qui ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça, hésita un moment sur la réponse qu'il allait donner. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jeune joueur de Go ait un jour le courage et le culot de lui demander quelque chose comme ça. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de disputer des parties avec quelqu'un de son niveau. Et puis il trouvait le jeune homme totalement imprévisible, ce qui le rendait amusant. Et intéressant aussi, tiens…

"Très bien. Entre."

Isumi pénétra dans l'appartement, enlevant ses chaussures et accrochant sa veste au portemanteau de l'entrée. Ogata lui fit signe de se diriger vers le salon, fermant au passage la porte de ce qui semblait être le bureau, plongé dans le noir. Ogata installa le goban ainsi que les coussins pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir, lui faisant signe de prendre place.

"Tu as l'air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois, je pense donc que tu as besoin d'un moins grand handicap."

Isumi eut un sourire amusé, décidant de répondre à la pique d'Ogata :

"Vous présumez de mes forces, Ogata-senseï.

-Nous verrons bien."

Isumi posa sa première pierre avec un sourire, et observa Ogata à travers ses mèches de cheveux en attendant qu'il joue. L'homme n'avait pas l'air froid habituel, et bien que ses yeux reflètent sa concentration, un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres.

Isumi était un jeune homme particulier. Son audace était quelque chose qu'Ogata appréciait, et qui manquait trop souvent aux petits jeunes. Il avait une répartie que peu de premier dan n'oserait avoir envers lui, et ce qui pourrait passer pour de l'impolitesse était, pour Ogata, une ironie en réponse à son propre cynisme, ce qui était totalement inhabituel, mais qui lui plaisait. Il ne se laissait pas faire, et malgré qu'il jouait les jeunes hommes timides, semblait avoir en lui une énergie beaucoup plus puissante, qui se retrouvait d'ailleurs dans son Go. Son niveau était bien au dessus de ce que devrait refléter son grade, et il ne tarderait sans doute pas à avoir ses premiers dans.

Isumi était parfaitement conscience de la chance qu'il avait. Il savait parfaitement en venant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance qu'Ogata-senseï accepte de rejouer contre lui, et il avait était surprit que son audace soit récompensée. Ogata semblait d'ailleurs s'amuser de son comportement, ce qui était pour lui un bon point. Isumi eut un sourire, avant de secouer la tête. Pour le moment, il ne devait se concentrer que sur une seule chose : la partie qu'il était en train de jouer.

* * *

Hikaru chercha un moment la télécommande dans les coussins. Il avait eut la bonne surprise en rentrant chez lui de voir que ses parents étaient sortis, et qu'ils ne rentreraient qu'en fin de soirée. Ça lui laissait un moment pour se poser et se détendre. Il avait réchauffé le plat que lui avait laissé sa mère et s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé, bien décidé à passer son temps libre à ne plus réfléchir à rien, zappant devant sa télévision. Il ne voulait surtout pas repenser à sa journée. Ne pas penser à l'incident dans le train. Et surtout, ne pas penser au trouble qu'il avait ressentit.

Hikaru ne pu retenir un soupir désespéré. Les programmes n'étaient pas spécialement intéressants. En tout cas, pas assez captivant pour empêcher ses pensées de le tourmenter. Plus il essayait d'éloigner le prodige du Go de ses pensées, plus il semblait y prendre ses quartiers. Plus il se rappelait la voix d'Akira, son inquiétude après sa chute, ses yeux verts troublés par l'angoisse alors qu'il n'était pas en état de lui répondre. Et son corps allongé sur le sien, son visage si près… Et son empressement à couper tout contact physique, et même visuel avec Toya. Et il avait fini par comprendre. Par comprendre que ce qui lui avait déplut, inconsciemment, ce n'était pas le fait qu'Akira soit allongé au dessus de lui. Mais au contraire, qu'il se relève ! Et ça, ce n'était pas possible. C'était faux et archifaux !

Hikaru fini par trouver un programme assez abrutissant pour le distraire. Un téléfilm américain totalement sans intérêt, mais qui avait au moins l'avantage de vous permettre de ne plus penser à rien. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il avait espéré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'en ce moment rien ne se passé comme il l'avait espéré ? C'était une bête histoire d'amour entre lycéens sur fond de pseudo suspense romantique. Ça encore, ce n'était pas grave. Il avait l'habitude de zapper sur des niaiseries dans ce genre, il y en avait tellement qui était diffusé. Non, le problème n'était pas là. Le problème, c'était le héros, qui cherchait le moindre prétexte pour être avec la jeune fille, pour l'observer en douce, pour l'approcher… Niant les faits dès que quelqu'un y faisait allusion.

Et il se vit. A la place du jeune homme, il se vit le regard fixé sur Akira dès qu'il était sûr que personne ne le regardait. Il se vit épiant ses moindres faits et gestes, cherchant à capter tout ce qu'il pouvait dire quand il avait parlé à ses amis, délaissant même parfois sa propre conversation, croyant chercher les indices d'une attirance du jeune prodige envers lui. Il se vit essayer de passer le plus de temps possible avec Toya pour soit disant se prouver à lui-même qu'il avait raison.

Et il su. Su que, s'il observait tout le temps Toya, c'était surtout juste pour le regarder. Il s'était même surprit plusieurs fois à apprécier la façon dont il bougeait, ses traits fins… A aimer entendre le son de sa voix, et son rire cristallin si rare. Et il cherchait sa compagnie. Mais ses excuses étaient tellement mauvaise qu'il s'étonnait lui-même de s'être auto convaincue. Non, il aimait juste passer du temps avec Akira. Apprendre à le connaître, discuter avec lui, jouer contre lui…

Hikaru se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Où est-ce que ça allait le mener tout ça ? Il ne savait pas, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir… Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ça finirait par passer s'il continuait à agir comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Et il n'était pas question que quelqu'un soit au courant, ni même ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Surtout pas Akira Toya. Si jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce que le moindre petit soupçon, il ne voudrait plus lui adresser la parole, ni jouer contre lui. Il aurait perdu le peu d'estime qu'il savait avoir réussit à obtenir auprès du jeune prodige. Et ça, il ne le cèderait pour rien au monde…

Hikaru finit par se lever et par éteindre tout le rez-de-chaussée avant d'aller se coucher. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça. Il était fatigué, et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Il réfléchirait à la conduite à tenir le lendemain, il aurait sans doute l'esprit plus clair. Quoique pour le moment, agir comme d'habitude serait sans doute la meilleure des solutions. Sur cette pensée, il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Waya donna un coup de pied dans une canette vide abandonnée sur le trottoir sans attirer ne serait-ce que le moindre petit signe d'étonnement ou d'attention de la part de ses deux amis. Shindo était arrivé le matin d'une humeur massacrante, et n'avait pas sembler décolérer depuis. Il répondait par monosyllabe, et c'était limite s'il montrait pas les dents dès qu'on l'approchait trop où qu'on insistait ! Et Isumi, s'était pas forcément mieux. D'accord, il n'engueulait pas tout le monde, mais le voir ainsi dans la lune était sans doute tout aussi pénible ! Bon, Isumi n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'exubérant, il était plus du genre discret voir même limite effacé selon les fois. Mais il était LA d'habitude. Il s'intéressait à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il observait et essayait de tempérer les ardeurs de ses amis, même s'ils étaient loin de l'écouter à chaque fois.

Alors aujourd'hui, il marchait entre deux maniaco-dépressifs à moitié psychopathes et/où schizophrènes qui ne répondaient pas quand on leur parlait, qui n'écoutaient pas ce qu'on leur disait, et qui eux-mêmes n'engageaient absolument aucune conversation. Son repas allait être gai, tiens ! Faire la conversation à un mur et un nuage, c'était vraiment sa tasse de thé. Oh, il aurait pu partir, aucun des deux ne l'aurait remarqué, il en était absolument certain. Mais son p de sens de l'amitié de m l'en empêchait totalement. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire ça.

Eh oui ! Parce qu'il aurait pu appeler Saeki et lui donner rendez-vous en ville. Après tout, c'était bien son aîné qui, la veille, à la fin de son groupe d'étude, lui avait proposé de manger avec lui le midi. Et bien sûr, il avait refusé. Après tout, ils avaient prévu depuis quelques jours d'allait manger tout les trois, et il savait que même s'il se sentirait mieux sur le moment, il culpabiliserait tellement après que ce serait à la limite du supportable. Foutu conscience des autres. Il se retint de hurler de rage tellement ça le frustrait.

N'importe qui aurait été le bienvenu. Même Ochi, tiens ! Il le trouvait toujours agaçant au possible, mais le fait d'être passé pro la même année les avait rapproché. Surtout qu'ils s'étaient vite retrouvés les deux seuls de la même promotion, Shindo ayant abandonné pour un temps. Encore une fois d'ailleurs, tiens. Comme aujourd'hui, où il refusait les discussions. Et Isumi, même combat ! Même si cette fois il était présent physiquement, il les lâchait complètement quand même ! Lui ne fuyait pas la discussion, mais le résultat était quand même identique.

Alors que le silence entre eux persistait, Waya sentit quelque chose craquer en lui. Là, il en pouvait plus, il allait péter un câble !

"WAAAAAAAAAAH ! Bougez-vous !"

Hikaru et Isumi sursautèrent devant l'éclat soudain de Waya, qui marchait légèrement derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent dans un ensemble parfait, s'inquiétant de l'état de santé de leur ami. Celui-ci, se souciant peu du fait que les passants les observaient, pointa son index successivement vers Hikaru et Isumi :

"Vous avez pas fini, non ? Avec vos tronches d'enterrements, j'ai l'impression de marcher avec deux murs ! Alors soit vous parlez de vos problèmes et vous les réglez, soit vous passez à autre chose hein !"

Hikaru et Isumi échangèrent un regard septique. Isumi ne s'était pas spécialement rendu compte qu'il y avait un problème, mais il était prêt à croire Waya. Il s'excusa auprès de son ami, et tous deux se tournèrent vers Hikaru, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Hikaru eut un instant de panique. Il devait trouver une excuse pour donner le change, et vite ! Là, maintenant, dans la seconde ! Et quelque chose de convaincant, qu'ils ne lui posent pas de questions à cause desquelles il risquerait de se trahir ! Une idée éclaira d'un coup son esprit obscurcit par le stress :

"En fait, c'est une partie que j'avais vue et qui m'avais paru étrange. J'aimerais vous la montrer, après le repas, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, ok ?"

Waya et Isumi se regardèrent, légèrement dubitatif. Shindo, quand il était préoccupé par une partie, avait plutôt l'habitude d'en discuter pendant des heures jusqu'à l'avoir décortiquée jusqu'au bout. Mais bon, ils n'allaient pas insister plus que ça. S'il y avait quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie de leur parler, ils n'avaient aucune raison d'insister. Waya fini par hausser les épaules. Après tout, ce serait toujours intéressant de voir une partie qui posait problème à Shindo.

"Ok. Mais tu nous montreras ça plus tard, parce que pour le moment j'ai faim !"

Hikaru approuva vivement, et les deux plus jeunes partirent en discutant avec animation, alors qu'Isumi essayait tant bien que mal de les suivre, toujours déboussolé devant leurs déploiements aussi soudain qu'inattendue d'énergie.

* * *

Hikaru s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, ravi de sa journée, et de la fin d'après-midi qui s'annonçait. Il avait eu une bonne note en japonais, la moyenne en math, et il était content d'aller jouer contre Akira Toya ce soir. Et ce qu'il le ravissait aussi, outre le fait d'affronter son rival, c'était que ses pensées bizarres avaient enfin cessées. Après deux jours à repousser tout ça loin de lui, il avait réussit à renvoyer tout ceci tout au fond de son esprit.

Arrivé au septième étage, Hikaru s'engagea dans le couloir, un sourire aux lèvres. Même une énième défaite face à Toya ne pourrait lui enlever ce moment de joie. Il pressa la pas, il avait hâte de disputer une partie contre Toya. Il salua la jeune femme de l'accueil, payant l'entrée rapidement, avant de chercher Akira des yeux et, le trouvant concentré sur son goban, s'approcha de lui. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait à côté de la table, Toya releva enfin la tête. Et Hikaru crut recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait un regard froid, et surtout déçu, l'air vraiment en colère… Mais ce n'était pas tant la colère de Toya, dont il était assez coutumier, qui avait choqué Hikaru. C'était l'envie qu'il avait eu de serrer Akira dans ses bras, de lui faire retrouver une expression sereine. De tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux…

"Tu es en retard.

-Désolé…"

Hikaru avait murmuré ses excuses sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait plus ce genre d'idées, qu'il ne penserait plus à Akira comme ça…

"Bon, tu t'assoies ?"

Hikaru eut un sursaut. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que, pareil au jour de son anniversaire, il était resté à fixer son rival, immobile et muet. Il tira la chaise face au goban, essayant d'atténuer le tremblement de ses mains. Heureusement qu'Akira, trop concentré sur son retard, ne prêtait pas plus attention que ça à son trouble. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Hikaru d'avoir peur. Peur que son vis-à-vis ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Peur qu'il découvre son secret qu'il croyait avoir réussi à enfermer au plus profond de lui. Hikaru prit une grande inspiration avant de relâcher son souffle lentement, essayant de se calmer. Akira ne semblait pas avoir remarquer son manège, occupé à installer les pierres de go. Et c'était très bien ainsi. Il n'aurait su que répondre s'il lui avait posé des questions. Certainement pas la vérité.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi heure que la partie avait commencé. Sans doute la plus longue de toute sa vie… Akira retint à grand peine un geste d'agacement malencontreux : effacer cette partie qui ne voulait absolument rien dire. Il ne savait pas à quel jeu jouait Hikaru, mais certainement pas au go. Ou en tout cas, pas à son go habituel. C'était d'un niveau tellement médiocre ! Ça faisait longtemps que Shindo ne l'avait pas affronté ainsi. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression que même ses parties pédagogiques se passaient mieux. Après son retard, c'était ça qui l'attendait ? Ne contrôlant plus sa fureur, il balaya cette mascarade d'un geste haineux.

"Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Le regard froid d'Akira lui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

"C'est à moi de te poser cette question. C'est minable ce que tu as fait !

-Eh ! J'te permet pas de me parler comme ça !

-Et bien si tu veux que je te parle mieux, tu n'as qu'à t'en montrer digne !

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! Je joue comme je veux, c'est pas toi qui vas me dire comment je dois faire !

-Un enfant de maternelle jouerait mieux que toi ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas tes dans !"

Les deux adolescents s'étaient levés d'un geste brusque aux premières paroles échangées. Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés alors qu'ils se hurlaient dessus, dérangeant les pauvres joueurs venus cherché le calme et la tranquillité dans le célèbre salon de l'ancien Meijin. Hikaru se rendit alors compte à quel point Akira était près. A quel point il aurait eu envie de l'embrasser… Il eut un geste de recul, effrayé. Ça n'était jamais allez aussi loin ! Et ça ne devait pas ! Sans ajouter un mot à la dernière provocation, et sous le regard ahuri de son adversaire, il s'enfuit en courant.

Akira regardait la porte où venait de disparaître Shindo, la surprise remplaçant peu à peu la colère. Ce n'était quand même pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire qui avait motivé son départ précipité ? Ils s'étaient déjà dit bien pire, et ça ne faisait d'habitude qu'augmenter la volonté d'Hikaru d'essayer d'atteindre son niveau. Ne se rendant même pas compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, il hésita un moment à le rattraper, avant de se rasseoir et d'y renoncer. Il était encore trop énervé pour essayer de comprendre objectivement le problème d'Hikaru. Ils ne feraient encore que se disputer, et ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment. Il le verrait le lendemain, puisqu'ils devaient rejouer l'un contre l'autre. Et tout redeviendrait normal.

* * *

Ogata se leva à la fin de la partie, reprenant une cigarette dans la poche intérieure de la veste de son costume. Il sortit de la salle de repos où il avait regardé la diffusion de la partie de deux joueurs qui essayaient de rentrer pour la première fois dans la ronde pour le titre de Goseï. La partie était jouée d'avance ; il n'avait eu aucun doute quand au vainqueur entre Kuwabara Honïnbo et Shinichiro Isumi. Le match n'était qu'une formalité, mais Ogata était heureux de voir que son jeune adversaire avait quand même donné du fil à retordre à son aîné. Et il était fier aussi de voir à quel point son jugement avait été juste. Quand il avait joué contre Isumi, trois jours auparavant, il avait vu qu'il avait un niveau élevé. Bien plus que quand il était saoul, évidemment, mais aussi surtout plus que ne le laissait supposer son statut de nouveau professionnel et de premier dan.

Ogata se dépêcha de retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de croiser Kuwabara maintenant. Il se débrouillerait pour le stresser, sachant qu'il serait sans doute son challenger pour le titre. Alors qu'il arrivait devant l'entrée, il vit Isumi qui était en train d'essayer de remettre sa deuxième chaussure d'une main tout en étudiant une feuille de papier qu'il tenait dans l'autre main.

"C'était une belle partie."

Isumi sursauta au son de sa voix. Il réussit à garder son équilibre in extremis en s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur, lâchant par là même la feuille qu'il tenait qui alla s'envoler à quelques pas d'Ogata. Ogata ramassait la feuille, constatant qu'il s'agissait du kiffu de la partie qu'Izumi venait de disputer.

"Ogata-senseï, vous m'avez fait peur !"

Ogata tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette en étudiant un instant la feuille du match. Il ne lui fallut qu'un bref coup d'œil pour constater quelques défauts dans le jeu d'Isumi.

"Tu t'es très bien défendu, mais tu as fait quelques erreurs faciles qui t'ont coûté la victoire."

Isumi se gratta la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Il devait être ravi du compliment où se faire tout petit à cause de ses erreurs ?

"Mais ta défaite était presque inévitable, vu ton adversaire. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ce que tu aurais pu éviter."

Isumi hésita un instant, observant l'homme en costume beige mettre ses chaussures. Ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour lui d'écouter les conseils d'Ogata-senseï. Il finit de mettre ses chaussures et suivit l'homme en dehors de la Ki-hin.

Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans le petit salon de Go où Ogata l'avait emmené. C'était la première fois qu'Isumi y venait; l'endroit était classe mais sobre, assez à l'image de l'homme assis en face de lui.

Le jeune homme observait Ogata pendant que celui-ci lui expliquait la réponse qu'il aurait mieux fait de donner à l'attaque de Kuwabara-senseï pendant le Yose. Bien entendu, il écoutait ce que lui disait Ogata, mais une question ne cessait de lui venir à l'esprit : pourquoi Ogata-senseï lui portait autant d'intérêt ? Après tout, il n'était que Shodan, et peut-être son niveau était-il supérieur à celui habituel d'un tout nouveau professionnel, mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion ; il était extrêmement loin du niveau des personnes qu'affrontait habituellement le maître. Et il était même loin du niveau de certains des jeunes joueurs, notamment le fils de l'ancien Meijin qui étudiait avec Ogata.

Donc, ce n'était sans doute pas pour son Go qu'Ogata semblait s'intéresser à lui. Et il ne voyait qu'une autre raison possible, mais… Naaaaaan, c'était sans doute pas ça. Mais s'il y avait une petite chance pour que ce le soit…Pour qu'Ogata-senseï puisse avoir le moindre petit minuscule intérêt de _cet ordre là_ pour lui… Ce serait un peu prendre des rêves pour des réalités mais après tout, c'était à creuser… Et qui mieux que lui était capable de le faire ? Avec un micro-sourire, il essaya de se re-concentrer sur les explications d'Ogata-senseï, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait même plus quel coup le maître était en train de développer.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Mara : Hikaru no Go

Titre : Coma

Genre : yaoï et un essai de angst

Couple : Hikaru+Akira, Isumi+Ogata (+Isumi ?)

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais aux auteurs d' « Hikaru no Go » (j'ai oublié les noms gomen) et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.

Note : Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée… Je sais que ce chapitre a énormément de retard, et je n'ai aucune excuse valable. Je manquais juste énormément d'inspiration, comme ça doit sans doute se voir, surtout au début du chapitre. Mais j'ai quand même fait du coup un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, en espérant que ça compense un peu ?... Enfin voilà quoi, le prochain devrait arriver beaucoup plus vite, j'attaque ENFIN les parties intéressantes. En espérant que vous soyez toujours là pour lire ?

Note2: petits pb avec qui m'ont empêché de le poster la semaine dernière. Et ce chapitre est en une seule partie, encore un pb dsl, c'est le chapitre 7 tout court.

* * *

Akira retint un mouvement d'impatience. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était bien ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même avec Hikaru. Bon, d'accord, avec lui, il aurait dû avoir l'habitude, son inconstance dans son jeu à ses débuts, les rapprochements étranges avec Saï… Mais même s'il n'avait jamais rien pu comprendre, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Mais là… Une seule chose était claire : Shindo le fuyait. C'était la seule chose dont il était sûr pour le moment concernant le décoloré.

Attention, certains pourraient penser qu'il était paranoïaque. Il s'était lui-même demandé pendant un bref instant si ça n'était pas le cas. Puis, en rassemblant les éléments ensemble, en faisant une analyse précise de la situation, il en était revenu à ce fait sans appel : Shindo le fuyait. Il avait commencé à se poser des questions quand il avait vu Shindo entrer précipitamment dans l'Institut alors que lui-même n'était qu'à quelques pas de là. Il s'était raisonné en se disant que Shindo ne devait pas l'avoir vu, et que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait disparu si rapidement.

Mais ses interrogations s'étaient rapidement transformé en doutes, puis en certitude, quand en sortant de sa partie, il avait interrogé son mobile et avait reçu le message vocal de Shindo, le prévenant qu'il ne pourrait pas venir jouer au salon de son père le soir, et qu'il ne savait pas quand il pourrait y aller à nouveaux. Alors si ça ce n'était pas essayé de ne pas le voir, c'était quoi ? Shindo après tout était au courant de sa partie, et donc il savait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Donc, s'il avait appelé à cette heure là, c'était bien pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, non ? Et encore tout à l'heure, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs, il avait croisé Shindo qui, dès qu'il l'avait vu, s'était engouffré dans une salle de repos. Akira aurait mit sa main à coupée qu'il avait fait ça à cause de lui, et non parce que c'était son intention au départ. Akira avait d'ailleurs dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller lui demander des explications. Premièrement, il n'allait pas aller l'agresser vu le talent que mettait Hikaru à l'éviter, et deuxièmement, il n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus, il était pressé !

Mais la question que se posait surtout Akira c'était : pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel comportement ? Ce n'était quand même pas à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois quand même ! Parce qu'il lui avait déjà dit bien pire, et Shindo n'en avait jamais prit ombrage. Oh, bien sûr, il se vexait, mais d'habitude il lui répondait, il ne parait pas en courant comme la dernière fois ! Et puis ils n'étaient jamais restés fâchés comme ça !

Akira haussât les épaules et décida de ne plus y penser. Shindo pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne le regardait pas, et il n'en avait rien à faire.

…

…

Mais quand même quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'évitait ? Akira avait beau essayer de comprendre, il n'y arrivait pas. Et si il y avait bien une chose dont Akira Toya avait horreur, c'était de ne pas comprendre. C'était déjà arrivé une fois, que Shindo arrête de le poursuivre. Mais à ce moment là, il avait arrêté le Go en général, ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui spécialement, bien qu'il devait l'avouer, son orgueil en avait été un peu froissé. Mais cette fois, Shindo n'avait rien arrêté du tout ! Alors POURQUOI est-ce qu'il le fuyait, hein ? Il n'avait pourtant, à sa connaissance, rien fait ni dit de si terrible que ça. Et puis si c'était le cas, Shindo aurait mieux fait de venir lui dire en face que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il sache au moins. Mais non, monsieur préférait le fuir, sans lui donner aucune explication.

Akira pénétra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, s'appuyant contre la paroi dès que les portes furent refermées. Il savait très bien qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il avait cru réussir à enfin se rapprocher de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui en plus pouvait être son rival au Go. Et voilà que cette seule personne lui tournait le dos à son tour, comme toutes les personnes de son âge qu'il avait pu fréquenter. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. C'était trop simple comme ça. La réaction de Shindo l'avait trop choqué pour aujourd'hui, mais il si ça continuait comme ça, il irait lui demander bientôt directement des explications.

* * *

Hikaru referma vivement la porte derrière lui, et appuya sa main contre le dossier d'une chaise, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il se trouvait ridicule de réagir comme ça, de fuir. Mais ça valait sans doute mieux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il soit comme ça ? Qu'il soit si différent ? Si… anormal ?...

Pourtant, il avait cru en être guérit ! Après des jours de doutes et de questionnement, après s'être rendu compte qu'il était attiré par son rival, il avait cru qu'après avoir lutté de toutes ses forces contre, tout cela était fini ! Mais non, après une seule petite rencontre avec Akira, alors qu'il se croyait « guéri » de cette attirance hors normes, il avait senti une envie quasiment irrépressible de le serrer dans ses bras, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux… Hikaru donna un coup de point rageur dans le mur à côté de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne passait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne voulait pas passer ? Il était pourtant certain qu'en ne voyant plus Akira, il ne ressentirait plus cette attirance…

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi est-ce que quand il le croisait, il sentait son cœur s'affoler ? Il commençait à sérieusement avoir des doutes. Est-ce que ça finirait pas s'arrêter s'il ne le voyait plus ? Il n'en était plus si sûr. Surtout qu'il n'avait plus envie de ne plus jamais voir Akira. C'était grâce à lui qu'il en était arrivé là, qu'il avait fait tous ces efforts pour s'améliorer. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que ça cesse enfin !

Hikaru ferma les yeux un instant, essayent de réguler sa respiration, inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être aussi défaitiste. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était juste pas donné assez de temps ? Après tout, peut-être que deux, trois jours n'étaient pas suffisants. Peut-être qu'en attendant un peu plus longtemps, en essayant de ne même pas le croiser…

Hikaru secoua la tête, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il savait que ça ne passerait pas comme ça. Son cœur se serrait trop douloureusement quand il pensait à Akira, au fait qu'il ne devait plus le voir, pour que ça passe comme ça. Mais mieux valait continuer sur cette ligne. Et il avait un très bon moyen de ne plus voir le prodige, de ne pas se retrouver face à face avec lui, surtout seul à seul. Après tout, Akira n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'intégrer à leur groupe, alors il lui suffisait d'être constamment accompagné, si possible de plusieurs de ses amis, afin que le jeune prodige n'essai pas de venir le voir, pour par exemple lui demander des explications… Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que ça ne marche pas. Aucunes raisons.

* * *

Ogata tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, observant par-dessus ses lunettes le jeune homme assit en face de lui. Isumi avait posé son coude sur ses genoux, et se mordillait le doigt, nerveux. Oh, pas par sa présence, Ogata s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas tellement. Non, Isumi semblait juste ne trouver aucune issue à sa situation désespérée sur le goban. Finalement, après un petit soupir, Ogata l'entendit marmonner un « j'abandonne » pas très convaincu.

"-Tu abandonnes toujours trop vite.

Cette phrase, Ogata l'avait prononcée sans même s'en rendre compte. Et ce n'est qu'en s'entendant qu'il se rendit compte de la portée qu'elle pouvait avoir. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'Isumi abandonnait toujours trop vite, si ce n'est à force de parties disputées avec lui ? Ces parties qui avaient lieu deux à trois fois par semaine, chaque fois qu'Isumi venait le voir. C'était parti d'une sorte d'accord implicite entre eux, après qu'il ait étudié avec lui la partie perdue contre Kuwabara. Puis ils avaient discuté, de tout et de rien, même pas forcément de Go. Et c'était Ogata qui lui avait proposé de passer chez lui un de ces jours. Et maintenant le voilà qui jouait avec lui, lui donnant même des conseils pour qu'il s'améliore.

"-Ogata-senseï ?

La voix d'Isumi le sortit de ses réflexions. Il n'aimait pas être surprit dans un moment de distraction. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'allumant une cigarette au passage.

"-Je vais faire du thé.

Occuper ses mains le calmerait sans doute. Et fumer le déstressait à tous les coups. Il entendit Isumi ranger les pierres dans le salon, remettant le goban à sa place. Bah, après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se creusait la tête pour si peu ? Versant le thé dans les tasses, Ogata fini sa cigarette et partit retrouver le jeune homme assit sur le canapé. Isumi le remercia d'un signe de tête, avant de boire la boisson pourtant encore bouillante.

"-Je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai une partie tôt demain. Merci pour la partie, on pourra la commenter la prochaine fois !

Ogata hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, sans rien répondre. Il raccompagna le jeune homme à la porte en ne marmonnant qu'un bref au revoir, refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction. C'était la première fois qu'il était si pressé de voir Isumi partir. Ogata jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, ne sachant trop que faire maintenant. Il retourna au salon et se servit un verre d'alcool avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son canapé. Isumi avait semblé se rendre compte de son trouble, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était parti si vite. Il eut un petit sourire légèrement désabusé ; le jeune homme avait sut plus ou moins s'imposer auprès de lui, mais il était plein de finesse, et savait s'effacer au bon moment. Le maître de Go regarda un moment le contenu de son verre, avant d'en boire enfin une gorgée. D'habitude, Isumi restait plus longtemps après leurs parties. Ils la refaisaient, discutaient d'autres parties. Où même parlaient de tout à fait autre chose.

Ogata reposa son verre, énervé. Sans même savoir pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas son irritation, tout comme il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi penser au fait qu'avoir certaines habitudes avec Isumi l'avait tellement troublé. Il reprit le verre posé et le fini d'une traite. Ça ne servait à rien de se préoccuper de tout ça. Des parties de Go, il en faisait avec des tas de jeunes joueurs. D'accord, Isumi était mignon, agréable et très doué pour un nouveau pro. Mais il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer entre eux, il le savait très bien. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était attiré par une personne et qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien se passé. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça le touchait tellement ? Ogata se ralluma une cigarette d'un geste nerveux. Il ne devait pas se laisser troubler par Isumi, aussi charmant qu'il soit. Il n'y avait aucune chance, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer. Son trouble était inutile. Pas la peine de s'appesantir dessus, ce n'était même pas vraiment un problème.

Mettant en application ses nouvelles résolutions, Ogata écrasa d'un geste vif son mégot avant d'aller se saisir de sa veste. Il allait aller au salon de Go du Meijin, pour occuper sa soirée.

* * *

Waya retint un geste d'agacement alors qu'il se saisissait de son sac pour sortir du siège de la Nihon Ki-hin. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de son après-midi maintenant ? Son maître était parti dans le Kansaï avec Saeki ce qui lui enlevait la possibilité d'étudier avec l'un comme avec l'autre. Isumi n'était pas libre. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, il n'était quasiment jamais libre. A se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de son temps de repos tiens. Shindo était au collège à l'heure qu'il était. Et puis même s'il n'avait pas été au collège, Waya ne savait pas s'il l'aurait appelé. Il était tellement bizarre ces temps-ci… Renfermé, toujours plongé dans ses pensées… Si éloigné du Shindo qu'il connaissait d'habitude. Comme quand il avait faillit arrêter le Go presque un an auparavant.

Waya mit un coup de pied dans une canette qui traînait par terre. Il reprit son décompte mental tout en flânant vers son arrêt de bus. Il ne restait plus que quatre personnes. Honda était encore en train de jouer, il avait deux parties ce jour-là. Ochi restait chez lui, son grand-père insistant de plus en plus pour qu'il passe tout son temps libre à étudier. Pas qu'il aimait plus que ça rester avec Ochi, mais ça lui aurait permit de ne pas être seul. Fuku était encore à l'école aussi, comme Shindo.

Il n'y avait donc plus que Nase. Nase, qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps. Avec qui il partageait tellement de chose, avait tellement de goûts en commun. C'était une amie de longue date… Mais qui en ce moment passait tout son temps avec Nadako ! Il avait suffit d'une fois, d'une seule rencontre pour que ces deux là soient inséparables. Et maintenant, chaque fois qu'il croisait Nase, Nadako n'était pas loin. Encore tout à l'heure, alors qu'il sortait de sa partie, il les avait vu ensemble Il commençait à penser comme Shindo et à ne plus supporter Nadako… Sans doute pas pour les même raisons, d'accord, mais le résultat restait le même. C'était limite si on pouvait aller parler à Nase tellement elle semblait omniprésente auprès de la jeune fille.

"-Waya !

Le jeune homme, surprit que quelqu'un le sorte ainsi de ses pensées, surtout une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, s'arrêta et se retourna, pour voir arriver vers lui Akira Toya. Le jeune homme avait l'air essoufflé, les joues rouges, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, comme s'il s'était précipité pour le rattraper.

"-Quoi ?

Akira eut un moment d'hésitation devant le ton agressif de la réponse de Waya. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu le renseigner… Il se raisonna : de toute façon, maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas reculer.

"-Est-ce que tu sais où est Shindo ?

Waya le dévisagea quelques secondes, pas sûr de ce qu'il allait répondre. La tentation de l'envoyer bouler était grande. Ou de lui mettre un vent, comme Akira en avait si bien l'habitude.

"-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Akira retint un soupir agacé. Non, il aurait vraiment dû attendre de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait bien, pourtant, que Waya semblait le détester, et qu'obtenir une information de lui risquait de se montrer difficile. Mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. Il voulait savoir où était Shindo, et maintenant qu'il avait engagé la conversation, il ne partirait pas sans le savoir.

"-Parce que je veux lui parler. Mais si tu ne sais pas, ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerais autrement.

-Bien sûr que je sais où il est ! Il est en cour à cette heure-ci. Et tu le saurais aussi si tu ne te préoccupais pas des autres une fois tous les trois ans."

Akira leva un sourcil devant la dernière remarque de Waya. Pourquoi il lui disait un truc pareil ? Mais peu importe, maintenant, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait juste suffit d'un peu de provocation… Il eu un grand sourire pour le jeune homme et commença à repartir avec un signe de main :

"-Au revoir Waya, et merci.

Waya marmonna un truc, qu'Akira préféra interpréter comme une réponse à son salut, puis rejoint son arrêt de bus. Akira, quand à lui, partit dans la direction opposée, rejoignant la gare. Une fois dans la rame, Akira se remit à penser à ce qui l'amenait là-bas. Il avait cru s'être rapproché de Shindo. Ils s'entendaient mieux depuis quelques temps, ils se disputaient moins souvent… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Shindo ne se mette à l'éviter. Et il était sûr qu'il n'y avait de problème qu'avec lui puisqu'il l'avait croisé plusieurs fois avec ses amis. Ce n'était donc pas comme quand il avait décidé d'arrêter le Go, et qu'il fuyait tout le monde. Non, cette fois, ce n'était que lui.

Akira aurait voulu pouvoir régler ce problème, aller lui parler. Mais c'était quasiment impossible puisque justement, chaque fois qu'il croisait Hikaru, celui-ci était toujours très entouré. Et il était surtout toujours avec Waya, qui ne semblait décidément guère l'apprécier. Akira ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça, mais il n'aimait pas non plus faire de la provocation gratuite.

Akira descendit de sa rame avant de se diriger vers le collège de Shindo. Il savait où se trouvait le club de Go maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de demander son chemin. Et même si Shindo n'y était pas, il trouverait sans doute là-bas quelqu'un pour le renseigner sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Akira frappa deux coups à la porte de la salle de chimie reconvertit en club de Go avant de la faire coulisser. Toutes les têtes où presque se tournèrent vers lui, les conversations se tarissant d'elles-mêmes. Et dans un coin, à l'écart, Shindo était là. Il semblait plonger dans ses pensées et n'avait même pas remarqué le silence qui s'était installé. Silence qu'Akira rompit vite, gêné d'être ainsi le centre d'attention de ces adolescents.

"-Shindo !

Hikaru reconnut immédiatement la voix qui l'appelait. Le ton froid, cassant… Il leva les yeux pour croiser les inévitables yeux émeraude d'Akira, qui le fixait d'un air d'impatience non feinte. Il sentit ses mains agiter d'un très léger tremblement, et se dépêcha de lâcher la pierre de Go qu'il tenait entre deux doigts afin que personne ne le remarque. Il se leva précipitamment afin de rejoindre le jeune prodige, le poussant vers l'extérieur sans que celui-ci ne proteste, avant de se retourner vers ses amis afin de les saluer :

"-On se voit demain après les cours, j'ai pas de partie.

Tous lui répondirent, sauf Mitani qui, comme d'habitude, faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Mais pour une fois, Shindo n'y fit absolument pas attention. Il avait encore la main posée sur le bras d'Akira, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il se dépêcha de le lâcher, comme si ce contact le brûlait, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder, surtout pas à soutenir son regard… Ils firent quelques pas jusqu'à sortir des bâtiments, avant qu'Hikaru ne se décide à prendre la parole.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hikaru avait plus envie de fuir le plus loin possible que d'entendre ce qu'Akira avait à lui dire, mais il se fit violence pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

"-Je suis venu te demander des explications.

Shindo eut la décence de ne pas faire semblant d'être surprit. Akira insista cependant, enfonçant le clou comme il en avait si bien l'habitude.

"-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens plus au club de mon père, tu ne réponds plus à mes coups de fil depuis quelques jours ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis comme ça !

Akira se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur, surprit lui-même par la violence de sa question. Il était venu demander des explications, mais il ne s'attendait pas à y aller aussi fort. Et encore moins à utiliser de tels mots qu'il trouvait très fort, sans doute trop même, vu la situation et leur relation.

"-Je… Parce que je…

Hikaru se sentait mal. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ; quelle excuse pourrait-il trouver cette fois, sans révéler son secret ? Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, il sentait le sang battre très fort dans ses tempes, comme un tambour qui empêcherait son cerveau de fonctionner normalement. Il fallait qu'il dise où qu'il fasse quelque chose, et vite ! Sa gorge était sèche, il ne se sentait pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit. La panique de trahir son secret était trop forte ; il ne pouvait pas rester à côté d'Akira.

Akira dévisageait Hikaru. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à bafouiller comme ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, lui qui d'habitude était si décidé. Akira se demandait vraiment si Shindo n'était pas malade ; il était vraiment pâle, et il tremblait même légèrement.

"-Shindo ?

La voix d'Akira fut un déclic pour lui. Hikaru réalisa pleinement qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à côté d'Akira, répondre à ses questions sans trahir son secret. Terrorisé par cette idée, il tourna les talons et se précipita en courant vers le portail. Il ne s'arrêta pas en entendant Toya l'appeler, ne se retourna même pas. Il aurait voulu ne plus entendre sa voix, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui vrillait les tympans, qu'elle ne sortirait jamais de la tête !

Akira fit quelques pas rapide, essayant de rattraper Shindo. Mais il s'arrêta rapidement, se rendant compte de l'inutilité de son geste. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène, quand Shindo avait refusé de reprendre le Go, et même de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait arrêté. Alors comme la dernière fois à quoi est-ce que cela pouvait bien servir ? Il ne pouvait pas forcer Hikaru à lui parler si celui-ci n'avait pas envie. Mais pourquoi est-ce que sa moindre tentative de socialisation se terminait-elle par un échec ? Non, il devait être honnête. Ce n'était pas ça son véritable problème. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec le seul adolescent qui ne l'ai jamais accepté ?...

"-Merde !

Akira ne fut même pas surprit de son propre vocabulaire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler comme ça. Mais là il n'en pouvait plus, de sa solitude ! La colère reflua d'un coup en lui. Après tout, c'était Shindo qui ne voulait plus le voir, c'était lui qui avait un problème. Lui n'avait rien fait pour provoquer cet éloignement cette fois, alors Shindo n'avait qu'à rester loin de lui, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Et qu'il ne vienne pas essayer de lui parler ensuite ! Il avait essayé de venir vers lui, et Shindo l'avait rejeté. Maintenant il n'était plus question qu'il fasse un pas vers le jeune décoloré. Ni que celui-ci ne vienne lui parler. Il avait voulu couper les ponds ? Parfait. Maintenant c'était fait. Et définitivement.

* * *

Ogata s'installa devant son ordinateur après avoir nourri ses poissons. Il les regarda un moment tourner dans leur aquarium pendant que son PC s'allumait. Il écrasa une énième cigarette qui avait depuis un petit moment fini de se consommer. Il chercha son paquet dans sa poche pour se rendre compte qu'il était vide. Déjà. Il ne l'avait pourtant ouvert en arrivant chez lui, seulement une heure et demi plus tôt. Il savait qu'il avait l'habitude de beaucoup fumer, mais jamais à ce point là. Et la raison de cette surconsommation était facilement devinable, bien qu'il se refusait quelque part à se l'avouer.

Enfin, il réussit à se connecter à internet. Le Go en ligne, ça, c'était quelque chose qui le détendait. Il commença à faire défiler les pseudos. Rien d'intéressant à première vu… Un certain Sinik vint lui proposer une partie. Il accepta ; après tout, son pseudo était assez connu sur le net pour que n'importe qui n'ait pas l'idée de venir le défier. Pourtant, très vite, il se rendit compte que son adversaire était d'un niveau très inférieur à celui d'un Inseï. Il venait de commencer le Go ou quoi ? Vu le temps qu'il mettait à réfléchir pour jouer des coups aussi médiocres, il ne devait certainement être pas très loin de la vérité. Ogata préféra fermer la fenêtre. S'il continuait cette partie, ça allait vraiment l'énerver. Il fini rapidement la liste des joueurs et constatant que visiblement il n'y en avait pas de tellement intéressant, il préféra se déconnecter. Les seuls joueurs assez fort pour l'affronter l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprise, et il n'avait pas envie de jouer contre une personne dont il connaissait déjà la manière d'agir.

Ogata eut un ricanement cynique. Il se mentait à lui-même. Il aurait bien voulu jouer contre au moins une personne dont la manière de jouer lui était familière. Isumi. Le jeune homme venait trois, voir quatre fois par semaine depuis trois semaines. Enfin, jusqu'à il y a huit jours. Il avait reçu un appel alors qu'il attendait sa venue. Isumi lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, et que pendant un moment ce serait le cas. Sa mère enceinte et son père parti en urgence pour affaire, il était obligé de rentrer tous les soirs chez lui, directement après ses parties pour rester auprès d'elle et l'aider. Ogata n'avait pas protesté, bien sûr. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, vu qu'Isumi ne cessait de s'excuser de ne pouvoir prévenir qu'à la dernière minute.

Alors maintenant il se trouvait désoeuvré, à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il avait tout essayé pour se changer les idées, mais le jeune homme brun restait dans son esprit. Les parties disputaient avec lui lui manquait ; sa façon de jouer dynamique, si loin des parties guindées dont il était habitué. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que ça qui lui manquait ! Souvent Isumi s'attardait après une partie et ils discutaient, de tous les sujets possibles, de leurs goûts, de leurs loisirs… Et il était même arrivé parfois qu'Isumi vienne sans disputer de partie, qu'ils passent juste un peu de temps ensemble.

Ogata savait qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas qu'une simple attirance physique. Il ressentait pour le jeune homme une certaine affection. Une certaine affection qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir pour un jeune joueur qui n'était censé le voir que comme un mentor. Enfin, il se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le comportement d'Isumi n'était pas non plus celui d'un élève. Il ne montrait pas le respect distant qu'il aurait dû selon les habitudes de ce monde traditionnel. Au contraire, il exprimait ouvertement ses opinions et n'hésitait pas à exprimer son point de vue quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Il riait toujours de bon cœur et ne se gênait pas pour lui demander quelque chose, de la moindre broutille à des conseils pour ses futures parties.

En bref, Ogata savait que la présence d'Isumi lui manquait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'aimait pas cet attachement, non pas parce qu'il en avait peur, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans une relation compliquée. Et pourtant il ne faisait rien pour empêcher leur lien de se renforcer au fur et à mesure de ces rencontres. En fait, Isumi était d'une fraîcheur rare dans ce monde austère. Une bouffée d'oxygène dont Ogata devenait bien malgré lui (on y croit tous) de plus en plus dépendant. Après tout, maintenant, les dés étaient jetés. Il n'avait pas envie de changer la situation pour le moment, alors il allait laisser se dérouler les choses sans intervenir et il verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait.

Il choisit enfin un programme à la télévision, où il zappait depuis un moment. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusque là, mais ce film n'était pas si inintéressant que ça. Et malgré son impatience, il pouvait très bien se passer d'Isumi pendant un moment et trouver d'autres choses à faire. Ce n'était pas difficile, d'autant plus que ses soirées avenir seraient remplies puisque le Meijin rentrait de vacance et qu'ils enchaîneraient les séances d'études.

* * *

Hikaru se tordait les mains d'impatience. Il ne savait même pas si à ce point là on pouvait encore appeler ça du stress. Une semaine. Une semaine depuis qu'Akira s'était rendu à son collège. Et dès le lendemain, il s'en était rendu compte. Rendu compte qu'Akira l'évitait à son tour. Alors qu'il s'efforçait de l'ignorer, il avait sentit plusieurs fois sur lui le regard d'Akira. Il avait senti son interrogation, son agacement même parfois. Mais le lendemain… Akira était revenu au regard indifférent du début, de leur première véritable dispute. Et ce n'était même pas qu'il l'évitait. Non, il semblait disparaître totalement dès qu'Hikaru était là.

Quand c'était Hikaru qui essayait de le fuir, il croisait toujours Akira de loin, au détour d'un couloir, à la sortie de l'ascenseur… Mais là, il semblait avoir totalement disparu. Trois jours de suite ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même salle pour disputer leur partie. Et chaque fois Akira s'était retrouvé dos à lui, inaccessible à son regard, ne s'intéressant absolument pas à ses parties. Et dans les couloirs, au moment des pauses, impossible de l'apercevoir.

Hikaru s'était rendu compte au fur et à mesure que la semaine s'était écoulée qu'Akira lui manquait. Quand lui avait passé son temps à l'éviter, il n'avait pas ressentit à ce point ce manque. Sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'Akira s'intéressait toujours à lui, qu'il s'interrogeait, qu'il cherchait à venir lui parler. Mais cette absence provoquait un manque presque physique chez lui. Il en était devenu encore plus agressif, au point que même Isumi l'avait remit à sa place l'avant veille. C'était le déclic qu'il lui fallait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sans le voir. Sans lui parler avait déjà était dur, mais provoquer seulement son indifférence était cent fois pire. Il en avait mal au ventre, il n'était plus lui-même. Il s'était même demandé si c'était la même sensation que d'être en manque. L'attention d'Akira était comme une drogue pour lui, il en avait besoin pour avancer. Alors il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse à donner au jeune prodige. Une excuse qui soit crédible et qui le satisferait, afin qu'il ne lui pose plus de questions, mais qu'il ne l'ignore plus comme ça…

Hikaru n'en n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Au matin, il avait prit sa décision. Il avait trouvé quoi dire à Akira pour s'expliquer. Quoi lui révéler. Alors il avait essayé de l'appeler aux horaires où il savait le jeune homme libre. Mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Toute la soirée il avait essayé de le joindre, sans succès. Il avait fini par tomber sur son répondeur, mais n'avait pas oser laisser de message. Alors ce matin, en se réveillant, il lui avait envoyé un SMS pour lui demander de le rejoindre dans le parc, à 17h. Il était 16h55. Est-ce qu'Akira allait venir ? Hikaru entendait les enfants jouer autour des balançoires. Il entendait leurs rires résonner, les mères les rappeler à l'ordre. Mais rien dans le coin isolé dans lequel il se trouvait.

_"Je t'en prie Akira, viens…"_

Enfin, Hikaru entendit des graviers crisser derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas se retourner pour ne pas montrer à Akira, si c'était bien lui, qu'il guettait le moindre bruit, à l'affût de son arrivée.

"-Shindo ?

Le voix était froide, le ton cassant. Hikaru se retourna pour croiser le regard glacial de son rival.

"-Salut Toya.

Hikaru savait parfaitement que son ton neutre sonnait faux. Il avait l'impression qu'Akira pouvait entendre le tremblement de sa voix. Cependant le fils du l'ancien Meijin ne fit aucune remarque.

"-Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Hikaru se passa une main dans les cheveux, de plus en plus nerveux.

"-Ben… La dernière fois je suis parti en peu vite quand tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais… Donc déjà m'excuser, j'ai eu beaucoup de stress et tout… Et puis t'expliquer quoi !

Akira leva un sourcil, dubitatif.

"-Je t'écoute.

-Assied-toi, ça risque d'être un peu long…"

Akira sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir raide comme un piquet sur le bord du banc. Nerveux, Hikaru préféra se lever, et commença à faire quelques pas. Enfin, il prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage et se lança :

"-Bon, tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre. Je sais que mes raisons vont te paraître invraisemblable, mais je te demande de me croire. Si t'as des questions, attends que j'ai fini s'il te plaît…

Akira hocha la tête, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir apprendre.

"-En fait… C'est à cause de Saï.

Hikaru vit Akira tressaillir, et se pencher légèrement en avance, comme s'il avait peur de manquer un mot de ce qui allait suivre.

"-C'est… Saï est un fantôme. C'était un très grand joueur de l'ère Heian, un professeur de l'empereur. Mais il s'est suicidé après avoir été déshonoré. Et son esprit a hanté un Goban, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré une première fois. Celui qui l'a libéré est extrêmement connu : c'est Shusaku. Il a laissé Saï jouer, et c'est lui qui lui a tout apprit. C'est pour ça qu'au départ mon jeu était d'un style si ancien. Car une fois que Shusaku est mort, Saï est retourné dans le Goban. Et ce Goban s'est retrouvé dans le grenier de mon grand-père. Je l'ai trouvé quand j'avais onze ans. J'ai vu des taches de sang sur le Goban, et c'est là que Saï m'est apparu… Il voulait tellement joué au Go…

Hikaru ne regardait même plus Akira, ne faisant pas attention à ses réactions. Il marchait de long en large devant le banc, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, totalement plongé dans son récit.

"-C'est pour ça que je suis venu au salon de ton père, pour lui permettre de jouer. Je ne t'ai pas menti ce jour là, c'était bien la première fois que je jouais. Mais c'est Saï que tu as affronté… Je l'ai refait jouer plusieurs fois. Mais petit à petit, je m'intéressais de plus en plus au Go, et j'ai voulu jouer par moi-même. C'est lui que tu aurais dût affronter pendant le tournoi inter collège mais… J'ai voulu jouer par moi-même. J'ai voulu t'affronter, mais mon niveau était bien en dessous de ce que tu avais vu de Saï. Et c'est moi qui t'ai déçu alors… Tu avais bien deviné quand tu es venu au cybercafé. C'était Saï qui venait de jouer, grâce à ma main… Et j'ai compris, quand tu as déclaré ne plus vouloir jouer contre moi, que je voulais te rattraper. Que tu vois de quoi j'étais capable seul, et non avec Saï. Et je me suis rapidement amélioré ! C'est grâce à Saï, qui a était mon professeur. Mais je ne pouvais plus le laisser jouer puisqu'on se serait demandé alors pourquoi je faisais de telles pointes. Sauf contre ton père, pendant ma première partie. Et sur Internet, c'était lui également. Mais l'année dernière… L'année dernière, Saï… est parti. Je suppose que maintenant il est en paix…

Hikaru s'arrêta. Parler de Saï lui faisait encore mal. Mais maintenant, voilà, il avait raconté son histoire. Il laissa passer un instant avant de se retourner vers Akira, qui le fixait d'un regard ahuri, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"-Et… pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça maintenant ?

Hikaru se passa la main d'un geste un peu tremblant dans les cheveux.

"-Parce que… Parce que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais la personne qui en savait le plus sur Saï, et que tu risquais de me prendre pour un mythomane ou pour un schizophrène si je te racontais ça. Et puis je me suis dit après que tu serais le seul à pouvoir me croire, alors j'ai décidé de tout t'expliquer.

Akira le fixa encore un moment d'un regard froid sans bouger. Hikaru se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous ce regard scrutateur, quand enfin Akira se mit à parler.

"-Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que si tu m'as fuit pendant tout ce temps c'était donc à cause de Saï ?

Hikaru hocha la tête, peu sûr de ce qui allait se passer. La voix d'Akira était cassante, et il redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

"-Donc, tu as refusé tout dialogue à cause d'un fantôme disparut depuis des mois. Quand bien même je croirais à cette histoire qu'on dirait sortit d'un scénario d'une mauvaise série américaine, tu ne m'explique absolument pas pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup tu refuses tout contact alors que cette histoire daterait presque d'un an ! Alors que je ne t'ai plus jamais rien demandé ! Que malgré toutes les questions que j'ai pu me poser, j'ai respecté ton choix d'attendre avant de me révéler quoi que ce soit ! Et toi tu n'as même pas la décence de me dire la vérité ! Tu te moques de moi !

Sans faire attention, Akira avait élevé la voix pendant son court monologue, et avait terminé en criant. Hikaru sentit la colère monter en lui devant le jeune homme qui refusait de le croire.

"-Tu comprend rien !

Et il commença à faire demi-tour, s'éloignant d'un pas rageur. Il sentit Akira l'attraper par le bras et l'obliger à lui faire face à nouveau. Ses yeux verts n'étaient plus glacés mais brûlaient d'une colère non contenue.

"-Tu agis vraiment comme un gamin !

Hikaru était de plus en plus furieux. Comment osait-il le traitait de gamin ?

"-Quoi ? C'est moi que tu traites de gamin ? Et qui c'est qui boudes dès qu'il est un peu contrarié ?

Akira sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues en même temps que sa fureur augmentait.

"-Je ne boude pas !

-Ah non ? Alors pourquoi hier tu ne m'as pas répondu une seule fois ?

-Parce que je… Oh, et puis ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! C'est de toi dont il est question là !"

Voyant qu'Hikaru ne répondait rien, Akira fit mine de partir.

"-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi !

-Eh ! C'est toi qui es venu me trouver la première fois !

-Parce que je pensais que tu serais assez honnête avec moi pour me dire la vérité !"

Hikaru eut un mouvement d'impatience qui fit reculer instinctivement Akira d'un pas, surprit.

"-Mais je t'ais dit la vérité ! Tu refuses de me croire !

-Non, ce que je refuse de croire, c'est que Saï, que ton fantôme soit réel ou pas, ai quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire là !

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi, hein ? Que si j'ai refusé de te voir, c'est parce que tu m'attire ! Parce que chaque fois que je te vois j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras ! Que la dernière fois si je suis parti c'est parce que j'avais envie de te rouler une pelle !"

Akira recula de deux pas, la main sur la bouche. Hikaru ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dire ça… Non…

"-Je… tu… Je…

Hikaru rouvrit les yeux en entendant Akira bafouiller, mais il n'osait toujours pas le regarder en face. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et planta son regard dans celui d'Akira, qui était beaucoup plus pâle de d'habitude. L'adolescent semblait chercher ses mots, peu sûr de l'attitude à adopter.

"-Toya, je…

La voix de Shindo sortit Akira de son état de choc.

"-Je… Ecoute, je te rappellerais !

Et Akira fit précipitamment demi-tour, et partit en courant. Hikaru n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste pour le retenir. Il ne savait même pas s'il en avait envie… Autour de lui, il n'y avait maintenant plus que le silence. Son explication et leur dispute avaient duré un moment, et leurs cris avaient fini de faire partir les quelques badauds. Hikaru se laissa tomber sur le banc. Il 'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite chez lui. Mais dans quel pétrin est-ce qu'il s'était bien mit…

* * *

Isumi fit tourner la pierre entre ses doigts. Il savait exactement où il allait la placer. Et pour cause, il avait prit tout son temps pour y réfléchir. Mais il avait encore envie de faire durer un peu le plaisir… En face de lui, Ogata releva ses lunettes, les réajustant un peu. Il semblait presque s'impatienter… Isumi posa sa pierre avec un petit sourire qu'il essayât de cacher. Avec succès puisque son adversaire était bien trop concentré sur la partie pour y faire attention.

Ogata se demandait bien ce qu'il se pouvait se passer dans la tête d'Isumi. Il jouait lentement. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Pourtant, il avait déjà vu Isumi jouer, et d'habitude il était plus rapide que ça. Même contre des joueurs d'un niveau plus ou moins équivalent au sien, Isumi jouait plus rapidement d'habitude… Ogata fut soulagé en le voyant enfin poser sa pierre. Il joua à son tour, et savait que désormais Isumi ne pourrait plus renverser la situation. Il lui laissa le temps de réfléchir, de se rendre pleinement compte de la situation. Mais au lieu du « j'abandonne » habituel il fut plus que surprit de voir le jeune homme poser une pierre noire. Est-ce qu'il avait mal évalué la situation ? Il vérifia les coups joués, mais ne trouva pas de failles dans son attaque. Alors pourquoi Isumi continuait-il une partie perdue d'avance ?

Après encore quelques coups échangés, où Isumi prenait tout son temps, le jeune homme se décida enfin à abandonner la partie.

"-Tu n'as pas vu que tu n'avais plus aucune chance ?

-Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué."

Ogata le regarda un petit moment, suspicieux. Le ton ingénu avec lequel il avait prononcé cette phrase ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Et son regard pétillant de malice contrastait vraiment avec sa remarque. Lui laissant le bénéfice du doute, Ogata se décida à lui démontrer ses erreurs.

Ils finirent l'explication une heure plus tard, heure pendant laquelle Isumi était très peu intervenu, écoutant presque religieusement les explications du maître. A la fin, Ogata se releva, dépliant ses jambes ankylosées par tout ce temps passé devant le Goban.

"-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Volontiers, merci."

Ogata se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec une canette de soda pour le jeune homme. Isumi avait déjà commencé à ranger le Goban, et le remercia d'un sourire quand Ogata posa sa boisson à côté de lui. Enfin, Ogata se tourna vers l'horloge, vérifiant l'heure. Et fut surprit de voir qu'il était déjà si tard. Isumi suivit son regard et remarqua lui aussi l'heure tardive :

"-Oh non, j'ai loupé mon dernier bus, je vais être obligé d'aller prendre le train !

Ogata lui jeta un regard en coin. C'était lui où son ton n'était pas du tout désolé ? Il se doutait de quelque chose, et il allait falloir qu'il tire les choses au clair très vite… De toute façon, pour le moment, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il allait ramener Isumi. A cette heure-ci, prendre le train jusque chez lui était assez risqué. Et il l'avait sauvé une fois, ce n'était pas pour qu'il se fasse agresser en sortant de chez lui quelques temps plus tard.

"-Je te ramène.

-Merci Ogata-senseï !"

Sa canette dans une main, Isumi se dirigea vers la porte, reprenant sa veste et son sac à dos au passage. Ogata le suivait, plongé dans ses pensées. Le comportement d'Isumi était étrange. Enfin, pas tellement, si sa théorie se trouvait confirmer. Bien sûr, il en serait flatté. Mais comment réagir si c'était réel ?

Pendant tout le début du trajet, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Ce n'est qu'à quelques minutes de l'immeuble d'Isumi qu'Ogata se décida à aborder le sujet qui confirmerait ses doutes.

"-Tu as joué lentement aujourd'hui, non ? Plus que d'habitude.

-Vous trouvez ?"

Nouveau regard en coin.

"-Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive quand tu joues avec moi. Tu as une raison particulière ?...

-C'est pour profiter de votre inestimable compagnie, Ogata-senseï."

Et tout ça dit avec un grand sourire et un naturel désarmant. Ogata en fut soufflé pour le coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel aplomb ! Certes, à part la première fois où Ogata l'avait ramené chez lui bourré, Isumi ne s'était jamais montré spécialement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Mais de là à donner une telle réponse !

Ogata descendit de la voiture en même temps qu'Isumi après l'avoir garé devant l'immeuble assez modeste qu'habitait le jeune homme. Il fit le tour de la voiture et accepta la poignée de main d'Isumi en guise d'au revoir. Mais alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la porte, Ogata ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer, posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps déjà :

"-Isumi, tu n'essaierais pas de me séduire par hasard ?

Isumi se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire, avant de disparaître dans le hall d 'entrée. Aucune négation… Ogata sortit une cigarette de sa poche et s'appuya contre sa voiture de sport, souriant inconsciemment.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Mara : Hikaru no Go

Titre : Coma

Genre : yaoï et euh…

Couple : Bah maintenant si vous le savez pas lol !

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais aux auteurs d' « Hikaru no Go » (j'ai oublié les noms gomen) et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.

Note : Et non, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée ! Et je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde, et si ce n'est pas le cas je suis désolée, en tout cas tous les messages m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je remercie tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyés. Et je suis également désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je pense que les prochains seront un peu plus court, afin que je puisse les envoyer plus souvent. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes, mais ça n'excuse pas mon retard. Le prochain chapitre est commencé, et je retrouve ma motivation !!! Donc, si quelqu'un est encore là pour lire, ça arrive, rien n'est fini !!!

* * *

"Akira ?"

Le jeune homme sursauta et releva la tête de son repas. Sa mère le fixait d'un air interrogateur, et il se rendit compte alors que depuis quelques minutes il mâchouillait ses baguettes, sans rien manger.

"Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si. Je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout."

Sa mère eut un sourire compréhensif, avant de l'interroger :

"Une partie qui te préoccupe ?"

Akira hocha vivement la tête, ravi qu'elle lui trouve une échappatoire.

"Je peux retourner dans ma chambre ?"

Sa mère approuva, et il repartit tellement vite qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que l'expression de sa mère se transformait en une douce mélancolie. Son fils grandissait, et c'était normal qu'il protège sa vie privée. Mais elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas une partie qui le préoccupait.

Akira s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il savait que sa mère n'y entrait pas, mais il s'y sentait plus en sécurité pour réfléchir. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait besoin de mettre ses idées au clair. Le trajet du retour du parc n'y avait pas suffit, loin de là ! Chaque fois qu'il essayait de voir les choses sous un angle rationnel, il avait l'impression de sentir ses idées s'éparpiller et son cerveau être aussi efficace qu'un bulot cuit. Au fur et à mesure de ses tergiversions il en était venu à se poser des questions aussi existentielles que « Qui suis-je », « Où vais-je », et autres inepties dont non seulement il n'avait bien entendu pas trouver la réponse, mais qui en plus ne le menait absolument à rien dans la situation actuelle.

C'était vraiment la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement sur une chose. Et il trouvait cela vraiment déconcertant… Car non content de ne pas arriver à résoudre son problème actuel, il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans son esprit, et encore moins à se concentrer sur un autre sujet, fut-il tout à fait étranger à son problème actuel. Bon, il est vrai aussi que trouver un sujet qui n'avait rien à voir avec Hikaru était difficile, car sa vie tournait autour de Go, et énormément de choses tournant autour du Go le ramenait au jeune décoloré. Et il était d'autant plus dur d'essayer de l'oublier quand seulement quatre toutes petites phrase lui revenait sans cesse en tête : _«_ _Tu veux que je te dise quoi, hein ? Que si j'ai refusé de te voir, c'est parce que tu m'attire ! Parce que chaque fois que je te vois j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras ?! Que la dernière fois si je suis parti c'est parce que j'avais envie de te rouler une pelle ! »_

Akira, assit à son bureau, cessa un instant de mordiller le pauvre stylo qui traînait auparavant sur le bois et qui avait eu la malchance de tomber entre ses mains. Le bip de son réveil lui signalant qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heures l'avait un court moment distrait. Il regarda la feuille blanche qu'il avait devant lui et, d'un geste agacé, la roula en boule et la jeta dans sa corbeille. Il n'arriverait à rien comme ça. Sa tentative d'essayer de tout mettre sur papier pour analyser son problème était vouée à l'échec, il devait bien s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas écrit un seul mot, et il se sentait toujours aussi perdu. Toutes ses tentatives pour se changer les idées avaient lamentablement échouées. Il ne voyait plus qu'une chose à faire, une chose qui l'aiderait peut-être à savoir comment tout cela avait pu arriver. Et surtout, comment agir maintenant. Comment réagir face à une telle situation… Fermant les yeux, il essaya de se rappeler exactement de la scène qui s'était jouée à peine quelques heures auparavant dans le parc.

S'il n'avait pas était si profondément concentré, Akira aurait pu se réjouir que sa mémoire presque sans faille, qui lui permettait de retenir un nombre incalculable de parties de Go, ne lui faisait, elle, pas défaut ce soir là. Et c'est avec une exactitude presque surhumaines qu'il pu se rappeler des mots échangés. De l'histoire que lui avait raconté Hikaru. De leur dispute. De ses réactions, qui avec du recul était assez infantile, en réponse à celles d'Hikaru. Et puis son aveu… Ces mots qui l'avaient pétrifié.

Et là, une chose sauta aux yeux d'Akira. Une chose dont jusque là il ne s'était pas aperçue, et qui grâce à sa mémoire photographique lui sautait maintenant aux yeux. Le regard d'Hikaru une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Ce regard horrifié qu'il avait eut… Et lui qui était parti en courant, le laissant seul dans le parc, sans aucune explication. Il était sous le choc, et il n'avait pas un seul instant réfléchit à ce que pouvait ressentir Hikaru, qui venait de laisser échapper quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu lui avouer. Mais il avait des raisons d'être choqué ! Le seul qu'il pouvait parfois considérer comme un véritable ami venait quand même de lui jeter à la figure qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser ! Ce n'était pas anodin !

Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait visualisé une fois, le regard terrifié d'Hikaru ne cessait de le hanter. Il l'avait laissé avec ce poids, sans se soucier un seul instant de l'état du jeune décoloré. Mais s'il essayait de se mettre un peu à sa place… Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir si une jeune fille avait réagit de la même façon s'il lui avait avouait son attirance. Il se serait sans doute senti détruit… Et lui, il avait laissé Shindo ainsi, seul… Il devait l'appeler. Il devait le voir, et essayer de mettre ça au clair. Même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il en pensait exactement, il devait avoir une explication claire avec Hikaru. Après cela, il saurait se positionner, et la situation redeviendrait vite normale…

Bon, maintenant, il était sûr de trois choses : il voulait absolument le voir, il voulait absolument lui parler, mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Il décida d'aller se coucher. Il était tard et il devait se reposer. Et avec un peu de chance, il aurait les idées plus claires pour la discussion demain. Après tout, on lui disait toujours que la nuit portait conseil… Il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, mais avec un peu de chance, ça se révèlerait juste…

* * *

Isumi remit rapidement de l'ordre dans sa tenu avant de pousser la porte du café dans lequel il avait rendez-vous. Il repéra rapidement la personne qui l'attendait. Ogata était assit, une cigarette à la main, à une table à l'écart, dans le coin le plus discret de l'établissement. Il l'avait vu et garda son regard fixé sur lui jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'installe en face de lui. 

"Bonjour Ogata-senseï.

-Bonjour."

Ogata ne semblait pas spécialement se formaliser de son retard, mais Isumi le sentait particulièrement nerveux. Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Lui aussi était un peu stressé, mais il se réjouissait aussi que cette discussion ait enfin lieu.

"Vous vouliez me parler ?"

Ogata hocha la tête, mais ne rajouta rien pendant un moment. C'était une situation délicate, dans laquelle il ne s'était jamais trouvé. Il écrasa finalement sa cigarette dans le cendrier, alors qu'en face de lui Isumi attendait, sans sembler gêner par le silence pesant qui durait maintenant depuis quelques minutes.

"Tu dois te douter de ce dont je veux te parler.

-Je pense en avoir une petite idée."

Ogata eut un sourire en coin. Isumi recommençait, comme dans la voiture la dernière fois, à tout faire pour ne pas lui faciliter la tache. C'était assez agaçant, mais c'était un des côtés d'Isumi qu'il trouvait attachant.

"Si nous sommes bien sur la même longueur d'onde, du fait que tu essayais de me séduire.

-Ah. Ça ? Et… alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous ?"

Isumi faisait semblant d'être surprit, mais son sourire démontrait clairement que c'était plus par jeu qu'autre chose.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible."

Ogata vit le sourire d'Isumi flancher un instant, mais c'est d'un ton tout à fait naturel qu'il lui répondit.

"Est-ce que je pourrais en savoir la raison ?

-C'est compliqué."

Devant le haussement de sourcil dubitatif d'Isumi, Ogata comprit parfaitement qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas avec une telle pirouette. C'était pourtant une phrase simple qui aurait dû avoir le mérite de ne pas avoir à donner plus d'explication. Mais Isumi ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

"Je comprend très bien, je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous. Après tout, vous êtes Seiji Ogata. 10ième dan de Go, détenteurs des titres Goseï et Jûdan, élève de l'ancien Meijin… Avec votre classe, votre prestance, je ne fais pas le poids, moi, pauvre petit joueur débutant."

Isumi avait dit tout cela sur un ton faussement dramatique, et Ogata ne pu empêcher son sourire en coin de revenir en force devant les pitreries de son vis-à-vis. Mais le ton soudain sérieux avec lequel il enchaîna lui laissa présager le pire pour une excuse qu'il n'avait même pas encore vraiment trouvé.

"Est-ce que je me serais tromper concernant…vos… votre attirance possible pour… pour les hommes ?"

Isumi hésitait, et il se maudit de bafouiller ainsi. Mais il avait beau être à l'aise avec l'homme, Ogata n'en restait pas moins une des personnes qu'il admirait et respectait le plus, et aborder ce sujet en utilisant des mots crûs, surtout s'il s'était trompé, avait quelque chose d'un peu embarrassant. Le sortant de sa situation gênante, Ogata secoua négativement la tête.

"C'est moi alors ? Je ne vous plais pas ?"

Il aurait aussi bien pu parler de la pluie et du beau temps, continuant à siroter son soda, si on exceptait le sérieux de son regard. Une fois de plus, Ogata secoua la tête. Avant de regretter amèrement son geste. Il n'aimait pas spécialement mentir aux gens, mais cette excuse aurait pu éviter de continuer cette discussion, et des questions auxquels il ne saurait pas forcement donner de réponse. Il décida de se reprendre, et par là même de reprendre les choses en main, afin d'emmener la discussion sur un terrain moins glissant.

"Premièrement, tu es trop jeune.

-Allons, Ogata-senseï, vous ne devez pas être si âgé que ça. Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Ça suffit."

Ogata se leva, sentant la fureur monter en lui. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et Isumi venait de dépasser la limite. Lui parler comme ça, alors qu'il était plus âgé que lui ! Qu'il était plus fort et plus gradé que lui dans leur profession ! Le culot était une chose, l'impertinence en était une autre qu'il ne saurait tolérer venant d'un plus jeune.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il remarqua qu'Isumi avait les doigts crispés sur son verre, les jointures blanchies tellement il le serrait. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais ce détail prouvait bien l'état de stress dans lequel il se trouvait. Ce qui expliquait ça remarque. Ogata sentit sa colère le quitter peu à peu. Il se rassit dans un soupir sous le regard étonné d'Isumi. Il prit le temps de s'allumer une cigarette avant de répondre :

"Vingt sept ans.

-Ça ne nous fait donc que sept ans de différence. Il n'y a rien d'énorme."

Ogata retint un autre soupir d'agacement. Le pire, c'est qu'Isumi avait raison.

"Ecoute, ça ne nous apporterait que des problèmes. Et surtout à toi.

-Et si je vous dit que je m'en fiche ? Ils ne pourront pas me virer ou quoi que ce soit pour ça. Ce n'est pas de la tricherie. Tout ce que je peux subir si ça ce sait c'est des rumeurs, et je me moque de ce genre de chose.

-Tu es trop têtu. Au revoir."

Ogata se leva en déposant de quoi payer les deux consommations sur la table et, à court d'argument, saisit sa veste et commença à faire demi tour. Isumi n'en revenait pas. Lui, il était trop têtu ? Et c'était Ogata qui lui disait ça ? C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité là ! Oser lui dire ça alors qu'il s'entêtait ? Car Isumi ne voyait rien d'autre, vu que l'homme ne lui avait donné aucune raison plausible.

"Ogata-senseï ! Si vous changez d'avis, faites moi signe !"

Isumi vit l'homme tressaillir, signe qu'il l'avait bien entendu. Mais son aîné ne se retourna pas et franchit la porte du bar sans autre hésitation. Quelque peu déçu, Isumi fini tout de même son soda, avant de partir à son tour. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une discussion comme celle-ci. Elle n'était pas aussi catastrophique que celles qu'il s'était imaginé dans ses moments de déprime. Elle lui laissait un goût d'inachevé... Mais de toute façon, maintenant, la balle n'était plus dans son camp.

* * *

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Hikaru sursauta et faillit lâcher les feuilles de cours sur lesquels il essayait vainement de se concentrer depuis un moment. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se retourna pour découvrir la personne qui l'avait ainsi surprit. Il ne savait s'il devait être déçu ou soulagé de trouver Nadako face à lui. 

"Salut.

-Bonjour."

La jeune fille lui sourit et s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc.

"Tu attend Waya ? Isumi vient d'arriver, on va les rejoindre non ?

-Non…"

Nadako fronça les sourcils. Malgré son visage impassible, son regard fuyant prouvait bien qu'il éprouvait une certaine gêne. Dont elle ne voyait pas vraiment la cause.

"Tu attend quoi ?"

Hikaru hésita un moment. Il ne savait pas trop où il en était. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'en parler avec la jeune fille. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était la seule personne à qui il pouvait en parler. Alors peut-être que ça arriverait à lui remettre les idées en place…

"J'attend Toya.

-Toya ? Akira Toya ?"

Hikaru hocha la tête, mais ne rajouta rien. Sentant cependant qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là, Nadako préféra garder le silence encore un moment.

"Je lui ai dit.

-Quoi ?"

Hikaru ferma les yeux, cherchant le courage de lui répondre. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

"Que… Qu'il m'attirait.

-Tu lui as dit ÇA ? Comme ça, à froid ?"

Le hochement de tête d'Hikaru lui confirma sa crainte. Nadako baissa la voix, constatant que plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées à son cri de surprise.

"Et il a prit ça comment ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Attend, je comprends plus rien. Tu veux pas me raconter depuis le début ?"

Hikaru hocha la tête, mais la jeune fille dût attendre encore quelques instants dans un silence pesant avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

"On s'est disputé, hier. J'ai essayé de me trouver une excuse pour ne pas lui dire la vraie raison pour laquelle je l'évitais mais il ne m'a pas crut. Ça a dégénéré, et j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai lâché ça… Il est parti en courant. Et ce matin, il m'a demandé de l'attendre ici."

Hikaru avait baissé la tête et ses mèches blondes cachaient ses yeux. Nadako ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Hikaru semblait désespéré, et elle ne savait que dire pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Elle avait plus l'habitude de rassurer des copines par rapport à un mec, mais un autre mec…

"Shindo."

La jeune fille sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle vit Hikaru relever la tête vers Toya, puis ramasser son sac et se mettre debout. Se relevant elle aussi précipitamment, elle lança avec un petit rire nerveux, pour cacher la peur que venait de lui faire le jeune prodige du Go :

"Je vais rejoindre Waya et Isumi. A bientôt !"

Hikaru la salua, et Toya lui répondit d'un sourire poli, avant que les deux jeunes gens ne s'éloignent. Akira suivait Hikaru, légèrement en retrait. Après une nuit quasiment blanche, ses idées n'étaient pas forcément plus claires que la veille. Mais il s'était rendu compte que sa réaction avait vraiment était mal polie. Si une jeune fille lui avait fait une telle déclaration, nul doute que quelle qu'aurait était sa réponse, il n'aurait pas fuit ainsi comme un voleur. Alors après tout, il n'avait aucune raison d'agir ainsi avec Hikaru. Et puis mieux valait se dire cela que de se demander pourquoi son cœur battait aussi fort. Sans doute était-il un peu angoissé à l'idée de faire à nouveau de la peine au jeune homme en le repoussant à nouveau.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche dans un café assez isolé. Ici, aucune chance qu'ils ne rencontrent quelqu'un de la Nihon Ki-hin ou susceptible de les reconnaître. Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse. Ils attendirent leur commande dans le même silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis qu'Akira l'avait rejoint. Une fois que le serveur se fut éloigné, Akira lança les hostilités.

"Ce que tu m'as dit hier m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu m'as dit ça.

-Comprendre quoi ? Ce n'était pas assez explicite ?"

Akira fronça les sourcils, Hikaru n'avait pas l'air près à lui faciliter la tâche, et il avait son air renfrogné qui laissait présager une certaine mauvaise volonté de sa part.

"Ecoute, ça n'est pas forcément facile, et….

-Tu n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre, hein? Je vais t'aider alors."

Akira fut quelque peu déstabilisé par le ton agressif d'Hikaru. Et c'était exactement l'effet escompté par le décoloré. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il poursuivit, de cette voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas, si froide et peu sympathique.

"Tu as déjà été attiré par une fille ?"

La question surprit tellement Akira qu'il resta un moment, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant que répondre. Alors qu'il commençait à y réfléchir, essayant de trouver une réponse convenable, Hikaru surenchérit :

"Tu as déjà eu envie de sortir avec une fille ? Est-ce que tu t'es seulement intéressé à une jeune fille, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, dans ce sens là ?

-Je…"

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer, ni même de vraiment réfléchir à la question, Hikaru continua, sans se soucier du regard déstabilisé d'Akira. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait, à perdre l'amitié et le respect si durement acquis de son rival. Et si c'était le cas, il n'irait pas se plaindre. Mais s'il y avait une infime chance qu'Akira retourne cette attirance, il lui en ferait prendre conscience. Après tout, ce n'était pas totalement perdu, lui qui n'avait jamais montré un intérêt autre que sa passion pour le Go. Et s'il voulait qu'il y ait une possibilité de déclic, il ne devait pas lui laisser le temps de se protéger derrière son éternelle carapace.

"Tu voudrais me faire croire qu'il n'y a jamais eu que le Go pour toi ? Ou bien que si, bien sûr, toi aussi tu mattes toutes les filles qui passent comme tous les adolescents surchargés d'hormones de notre age, mais que tu n'en a jamais rien laisser paraître parce que tu étais un gentleman?"

Akira était repoussé dans ses retranchements, son rival ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui envoyait en pleine figure. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il regagne un peu d'espace, pour le moment il avait presque l'impression de manquer d'air.

"Hikaru, ça suffit, se n'est pas du tout de ça que je suis venu parler et…

-Mais bien sûr que c'est de ça!!!"

Le décoloré le regardait avec un regard si intense, à demi levé sur ses poings serrés sur la table… Et lui tentait désespérément de trouver un exemple, une raison, bien sûr que ça avait du lui arrivé, ou bien c'est qu'il n'avait pas rencontré la fille qui lui fallait, il passait tellement de temps à jouer au go… Mais Hikaru ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus.

"Et un garçon ?"

Akira reçu la question comme un coup. Il serra sans s'en rendre compte la main sur son verre, essayant de se raccrocher à quelque chose. La brutalité d'Hikaru sur ses précédentes questions lui avait un peu fait perdre pied, mais celle-là survenait de façon tellement inattendue pour lui qu'il ne savait plus du tout où il en était…

"Tu as déjà recherché la compagnie d'un garçon plus que celle d'une fille ? Tu ne t'es jamais senti plus proche d'un garçon que de n'importe quelle fille ?

-Je…

-Tu t'es toujours senti plus proche des autres garçons, non ? Plus à l'aise avec eux, plus…

-Ça suffit !!!"

Akira avait hurlé, se levant brusquement en renversant sa chaise. Il devait partir, il devait fuir Hikaru, ce qu'il lui disait, ce chao qu'il avait mis dans sa tête en si peu de phrases! Il fit volte face et se mit à courir Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui posait toutes ces questions… Le souffle coupé par sa course impromptue, Akira s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle avoisinant le café. Il s'appuya contre un mur, la respiration saccadée. Merde ! Akira sentait des larmes de rages couler sur ses joues, alors que ses poings s'abîmaient sur le crépi. Pourquoi est-ce que ces questions ne trouvaient pas de réponses… Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elles éveillaient en lui de telles contradictions? Des sensations qui lui revenaient, des images fugitives, des envies bizarres qu'il n'avait pas comprises et enfui directement dans son inconscient… Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il avait si mal au ventre…

Akira sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et sentit la colère monter en lui en reconnaissant Hikaru. Il essaya de se jeter sur lui, poings en avant. Mais Shindo fut plus rapide et se saisit de ses poignés avant qu'il n'arrive à atteindre son torse. Hikaru l'attira alors à lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Akira essaya de se débattre quelques secondes, de le repousser, de le rejeter, avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras et de laisser toutes ces tensions s'évacuer en même temps que ses larmes. Son corps était secoué des spasmes incontrôlés qui semblaient ne pas vouloir se calmer. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il n'était même plus sûr de où il était… Mais la chaleur des bras d'Hikaru avait quelque chose de réconfortant, comme un point d'accroche l'empêchant de s'enfoncer dans le chaos qui submergeait ses pensées.

Hikaru se sentait mal lui aussi. Il avait voulu faire craquer Akira, et cela avait marché au-delà de ses espérances. Mais la colère qu'il avait vue dans les yeux, et les larmes qu'il savait y être lié et qu'il avait provoqués, l'avait bouleversé. Il avait sentit comme une douleur dans la poitrine, une sensation qui diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait Akira se calmer au creux de ses bras. Enfin, le corps du jeune prodige redevint quasiment immobile, sa respiration calme… Le jeune homme se détacha de ses bras et releva son visage encore humide vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges et légèrement voilées, les traces de larmes encore sur ses joues.

Akira ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du regard vert d'Hikaru. Il se sentait dans un état second. Il voyait le visage d'Hikaru se rapprocher et savait qu'il en était en parti responsable, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se poser sur les siennes, les effleurer, doucement d'abord. Il ferma les yeux au moment ou la pression se fit plus importante. Il ouvrit la bouche et sentit la langue d'Hikaru caresser la sienne, emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations. Il se sentait si bien tout à coup… Les mains d'Hikaru étaient perdues dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant toujours plus. Les siennes étaient posées sur le torse du décoloré, serrant son sweat-shirt sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps, quelques secondes ou plusieurs minutes, Akira se détacha du jeune homme.

"Je… non, attends… Je…laisse moi un peu de temps.

-Comment ça non ?"

Hikaru avait répondu d'un ton plus agressif qu'il n'aurait voulu. Aussitôt, Akira, qui n'avait pas totalement oublié la façon dont Hikaru avait cherché à le déstabiliser à peine quelques minutes auparavant, s'enferma dans sa coquille défensive.

"Je ne sais pas ! Tu peux bien me laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça non ?

-Mais j'ai rien dit moi ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est nouveau pour moi aussi !

-Et bien c'est toi qui m'a poussé là dedans, alors tu peux bien me laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir non ? Ça va trop vite pour moi !"

Le ton commençait à monter, et ça aller encore dégénérer en dispute. Hikaru savait que pour une fois c'était à lui d'essayer de calmer les choses. Il ramassa quelque chose à côté de lui, qu'Akira n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Sa mallette et sa veste qu'il avait laissées au café…

"Je vais rentrer, tu me rappelleras plus tard ?"

Akira hocha la tête sans savoir quoi répondre. Hikaru fit deux pas en arrière avec un petit sourire gêné, avant de lui tourner le dos et de disparaître dans l'avenue. Akira se passa une main dans les cheveux. Les évènements s'enchaînaient depuis hier sans qu'il n'y comprenne grand-chose. Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, il allait faire comme Shindo et rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas de partie ni de cours à donner prévu, et son père était en voyage en Chine, donc il n'avait pas son groupe d'étude. Il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à tête reposée.

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Mara

Raiting : PG-13, enfin je crois, jcapte pas trop les raitings désolée

Couples : si vous le savez pas à ce chapitre là !

Genre bah Yaoï hein… et un peu de Go peut être

Note : merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et même si on dirait pas ça m'aide à continuer. Et désolée pour le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre… En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

* * *

"-Ce génie me fout vraiment les boules.

-On sait Waya."

La réponse venait de Nase, assise en face d'Isumi devant le Goban de Waya, tous installés dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Ochi, Honda et Nadako regardaient une partie reconstituée par Nase et Isumi alors que Waya, affalé sur son canapé, ruminait sa rancœur d'avoir perdu face à Akira Toya. Une fois de plus, Toya l'avait vaincu, et sans même sembler s'intéresser réellement à la partie. En tout cas pas autant que la concentration qu'il pouvait avoir pour certaines parties qui suscitaient plus l'intérêt de Môsieur le petit génie !

"-Mais quand même, il aurait pu au moins faire semblant de…

-Waya !"

S'écria Nadako, exaspérée, plongée qu'elle était dans la partie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Waya se renfonça contre le dossier, marmonnant des paroles peu sympathiques que tout le monde préféra ignorer.

"-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a joué là ?

-Parce que ce coup lui permettait de s'assurer ce territoire pour plus tard. Personne ne penserait à couper noir ici à ce stade du jeu et…"

Mais l'explication d'Isumi fut coupée par la sonnerie de son portable. Le jeune homme eut un sourire d'excuse et sortit l'appareil pour voir qu'il venait de recevoir un texto. D'Ogata-senseï… Isumi s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se retira dans la chambre de Waya, après lui en avoir demandé l'accord d'un regard. Enfin, il se décida à lire le message :

« Rendez-vous ce soir à 18h. Ogata »

Isumi resta un moment immobile, à lire et relire le message. Est-ce que ça pouvait être le signe qu'il attendait ? Peut-être, sinon pour quelle raison Ogata pouvait bien vouloir le voir ? Isumi secoua la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ogata avait semblé sûr de lui pendant leur discussion, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il devait sûrement vouloir s'assurer que tout était clair pour lui. Ou simplement jouer au Go. La première solution semblait être la plus juste, après quelques instants de réflexion. Après tout, son niveau ne devait certainement pas être à la hauteur d'un adversaire digne du grand Ogata Seiji, 10ième dan, détenteur des titres Goseï et Jûdan.

Isumi hésita quelques instants à lui renvoyer une réponse, puis décida de lui faire la surprise. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à déstabiliser cet homme à l'apparence si froide, les mettant ainsi un peu plus à égalité. Parce qu'il sentait que son attente, qui devrait durer un peu plus de deux heures d'ici au rendez-vous de la soirée, n'allait pas se faire dans le plus grand calme… Il ressortit finalement de la chambre de Waya, et s'excusa auprès de ses amis, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Waya sortit enfin de ses récriminations en voyant l'air préoccupé d'Isumi. Il l'accompagna à la porte de l'appartement et lui demanda, assez bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

"-Ça va aller ? Rien de grave ?

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas !!

-Ok. On se voit demain ?"

Isumi acquiesça avant de descendre précipitamment les quatre étages de l'immeuble de Waya. Il avait encore largement le temps de prendre le train et le bus qui l'amènerait au quartier huppé qu'habitait Ogata, mais il préférait être seul. Il était stressé par ce qui pourrait se passer le soir même, et il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. Et aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait été d'une compagnie assez exécrable pendant le temps qu'il aurait pu rester avec eux…

Après avoir fait le tour de plusieurs magasins du centre ville, et avoir assez tué le temps à son goût, Isumi s'était décidé à rejoindre l'appartement d'Ogata-senseï. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant la porte du maître, il se trouvait hésitant, n'osant pas sonner. Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et toqua deux coups à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes, craignant en plus que son retard ne lui soit reproché. Est-ce que c'était sa faute à lui s'il y avait eu un accident ?

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Isumi ne savait pas quoi faire. Il restait planté là, en plein milieu du couloir, sans oser entrer alors qu'Ogata venait de s'effacer pour le laisser passer.

"-Entre voyons."

Isumi sembla se réveiller. Il se décida finalement et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement, se retournant vers Ogata qui fermait la porte. L'homme s'approcha de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et l'embrassa. Quand le cerveau d'Izumi se décida à re-fonctionner et se remette à lui envoyer des informations cohérentes, il s'aperçut que Ogata était déjà en train de repartir vers le salon en lui faisant signe de le suivre –et en souriant. Isumi se dépêcha de ranger son blouson et son sac, se débarrassant de ses chaussures, avant de suivre Ogata. Il le trouva assit sur son canapé, l'attendant visiblement, devant deux tasses de thé.

"-Et bien enfin !

-D… Désolé…"

Isumi se serait frappé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de bafouiller maintenant ? Mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux devant Seiji Ogata qu'en cet instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc derrière la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, le plus loin possible de l'homme. Ce qui lui attira un sourire légèrement moqueur, duquel il décida de ne pas tenir compte.

"-Je t'ai connu plus bavard, Shin-chan."

Isumi sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ce surnom, certes affectueux, était destiné aux jeunes enfants ou aux jeunes filles. Il s'offusqua, préférant tout de même la première solution :

"-Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça !"

Le sourire d'Ogata s'agrandit à cette remarque.

"-D'accord… Shini-kun.

-Ça veut dire que vous avez changé d'avis ?"

Le sourire d'Ogata s'agrandit encore. Une lueur amusée continuait de danser dans son regard, mais sa main replaça une mèche de cheveux balayant le visage d'Isumi.

"-Devine."

Isumi eut un petit rire, avant de répondre, soulagé :

"-Je crois que je ne vous… que je ne te comprendrais jamais.

-Je préfère ça. Tu restes dîner ?

-D'accord."

* * *

"-Shindo ! Shindo, attend !"

Hikaru se retourna, le cœur serré. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Mais après quatre jours sans aucune nouvelle, il n'osait plus espérer. Et pourtant... Pourtant, c'était bien Akira qui courrait vers lui pour le rejoindre, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffé, essayant de se débattre avec sa veste et sa mallette afin d'arriver à tout garder en main. Il remit rapidement ses vêtements en ordre, et releva enfin les yeux vers Hikaru, un sourire un peu timide aux lèvres.

"-Tu as un peu de temps, là ?

Heu… oui…"

Le sourire d'Akira s'agrandit, et il fit signe à Hikaru de le suivre, lui emboîtant le pas vers la sortie. Pendant quelques mètres, Akira marcha en avant, guidant l'adolescent à travers Tokyo, jusqu'au parc, théâtre de leur dernière dispute. Il se retourna alors vers le décoloré, attendant qu'il arrive à sa hauteur. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, aucun des deux n'osant prendre la parole. Hikaru fini cependant par prendre son courage à deux mains, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence. Pourquoi Akira lui avait t'il demandé de l'accompagner, si c'était pour rester muet ainsi ?

"-De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

-De… De toute cette histoire. Enfin de…"

Akira se maudit intérieurement. Il avait horreur de paraître faible ainsi, de bafouiller comme ça. Surtout devant Shindo. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à tout rompre, ni ses mains de trembler légèrement. Cette discussion ne devrait pas être si difficile, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses…

"-Bon, ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas évident. Toute cette histoire… C'est totalement inhabituel pour moi, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, t'es pas le seul."

Akira sourit de nouveau, avant de retrouver son air si sérieux. Cependant, son regard n'était pas froid comme si souvent face à Hikaru.

"-Je… Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément Hikaru. Je peux même dire une des personnes que j'apprécie le plus. Mais je… Je ne suis sans doute pas près à me lancer comme ça dans une relation tel quel. Je…"

Hikaru ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Son cœur lui faisait mal tellement il était serré. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas réagir comme ça. Il s'était fait à l'idée, au moment où il avait comprit, mais surtout accepté, son attirance plus que prononcée pour Akira, qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Mais se l'entendre dire ainsi c'était… beaucoup plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

"-C'est bon. Ne rajoute rien. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai très bien comprit. Et ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je m'y attendais, c'est pas grave hein…

-Mais tu vas me laisser parler !"

Hikaru se tourna vers Akira, surprit par l'éclat de voix du petit génie. Toya s'était arrêté, et fusillait Hikaru du regard. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu encore dire pour mettre son rival dans un tel état d'énervement. Mais Akira ne lui expliqua pas. Contre toute attente, il se mit à pouffer. Hikaru le regarda, les sourcils légèrement froncés devant le regard soudainement si joyeux de Toya.

"-Mais… qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui puisses me mettre aussi facilement en colère, tu sais ?"

Les sourcils d'Hikaru se froncèrent encore plus.

"-Tu me laisse finir tranquille maintenant ?"

Hikaru hocha la tête, sans ajouter un mot. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie d'écouter ce qu'Akira avait à lui dire, mais il lui devait bien ça.

"-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je n'étais pas près à me lancer dans une relation avec toi sans aucune garantie. Bien que ta réaction devrait me rassurer. Je veux dire que je ne veux pas… sortir avec toi juste comme ça, pour jouer…"

Akira termina sa phrase presque dans un murmure. C'était si gênant comme situation ! Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se donner une contenance. Hikaru ne répondait toujours pas… Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Mais une main vint se poser sur sa joue, la caressant doucement. Surprit par ce geste, Akira releva la tête. Pour se retrouver les lèvres prisonnières de celle du décoloré. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de profiter du moment. Mais c'était tellement… étrange… Hikaru finit par le lâcher et se recula de quelques centimètres, afin de murmurer à son oreille :

"-Je ne joue pas cette fois Akira."

Akira ne répondit pas mais glissa ses bras autour du torse d'Hikaru, qui le serra contre lui, les bras passés autour de ses épaules.

* * *

Akira eut un sourire en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone lui signalant qu'il avait un sms. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de son auteur, et c'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit un message d'Hikaru :

/_Rendez-vous à 17h au parc. J'ai hâte de te voir./_

Akira se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'empressa de lui répondre, avant de s'amuser à faire défiler tous les sms que contenaient son portable. Depuis une semaine qu'il sortait avec Hikaru, celui-ci ne cessait de lui envoyer des messages dans ce style. Oh, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Lui qui avait peur qu'Hikaru ne fasse que s'amuser, le nombre de messages qu'il recevait par jour, tous plus attentionnés les uns que les autres, n'étaient que fait pour le rassurer. Il resta un moment immobile, à repenser aux quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux. Ils se voyaient tous les jours, à la sortie des cours ou la fin de leurs parties. Ils étaient allés au club du père d'Akira bien entendu. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres aux souvenirs de leurs disputes à propos du go qui ne s'étaient absolument pas arrêtées, même s'ils étaient ensemble. Et elles étaient même peut-être plus violentes… Ils étaient aussi aller au cinéma, voir un film d'action qui l'avait presque intéressé. Et ils avaient aussi juste flâner dans le parc, juste pour être ensemble tous les deux.

"-Akira ! Je pars à l'aéroport !

D'accord !"

Il hésita un moment à accompagner sa mère, mais décida finalement de se mettre à son bureau afin d'étudier les Kiffus de son père. Après tout, pour une fois qu'il avait un peu de temps de libre, il fallait qu'il en profite. Son père serait déçu s'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait quasiment rien étudié pendant son séjour en Chine.

* * *

Saeki regardait Waya faire des aller et retour dans son salon.

"-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

-Rien."

Saeki se passa la main dans les cheveux, désespéré. Leur maître avait dû annuler leur séance et l'avait chargé de s'occuper de Waya pour cette soirée. Ce qui était loin d'être gagné, vu l'état d'énervement de son cadet… Impossible pour lui de travailler dans ses conditions.

"-Tu sais que dans ces conditions tu n'arriveras jamais à passer ton dan ?

-Ouais…"

Waya se laissa tomber à côté de Saeki, totalement amorphe.

"-Bon, alors, on s'y met ?"

Saeki commença à sortir le goban, mais voyant que Waya ne bougeait toujours pas, il se tourna vers lui.

"-A quoi ça sert ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-A quoi ça sert que je m'entraîne encore ?"

Saeki poussa un soupir. Il posa le goban à terre et se rassit à côté de son ami.

"-T'entraîner te servira à t'améliorer et ainsi à devenir un des meilleurs joueurs de Go japonais !

-Tu parle.

-Bon, c'est quoi exactement ton problème ?"

Waya resta un moment silencieux. A quoi est-ce que ça servirait de se confier à Saeki ? Il ne ferait qu'essayer de lui remonter le moral en le berçant d'illusions. Mais c'était aussi la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler de son problème. Ses meilleurs amis ne pourraient pas l'aider cette fois ci.

"-Ça fait des mois que je stagne au deuxième dan. Même Shindo, qui pourtant n'a pas joué pendant des semaines, passera troisième dan d'ici quelques parties. Et Isumi vient de passer son deuxième dan, beaucoup plus vite que ce que moi j'ai pu le faire.

-Quoi ? C'est ça qui t'embête ?! Mais c'est rien ça. C'est pas parce que tu es maintenant un peu en retard que tu le resteras. Regarde, Ashiwara et moi sommes passés pro en même temps, et pourtant pendant deux ans il a largement été en avance sur moi, alors que je n'arrivais pas à avancer. Et puis à un moment, c'est lui qui a arrêté d'avancer. Et moi, qui m'étais mit à travailler deux fois plus, j'ai fini par le rattraper. Et maintenant, tu vois, j'ai même réussi à le dépasser ! Aller, te prend pas la tête, avec Morishita-senseï comme professeur, tu ne peux que devenir un des meilleurs joueurs de Go du Japon !"

Waya sourit aux derniers propos de Saeki, avant de redevenir sérieux.

"-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Tu n'as pas des joueurs aussi doués qu'Ochi, Shindo et, à fortiori, Akira Toya dans les mêmes tournois que toi. Ils sont plus jeunes que moi, et pourtant leur niveau est tel qu'ils sont intouchables…"

-Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Ashiwara m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait jamais à battre Toya-kun. Si ce gamin n'est que quatrième dan c'est parce qu'il a tardé à passer l'examen. A ce que m'a dit le maître, il aurait pu largement le réussir à l'âge de huit ans. Alors ne le prend pas comme repère, c'est un mauvais exemple. Puis de toute façon, tu dois avancer à ton rythme, pas à celui des autres. Et je te signale que tu es devenu pro plus tôt que moi. Alors tu vois bien où tu en seras d'ici quelques années. Aucune raison de se plaindre, voyons !"

Waya éclata de rire devant les manières que faisaient Saeki. Après tout, il avait peut-être raison… Peut-être que s'il ne jouait au Go que pour lui, pour s'améliorer, et qu'il arrêtait de vouloir à tout prix rattraper les autres, peut-être qu'alors il arriverait à se débloquer. Et qu'il arriverait à avancer de nouveau, afin de rattraper ses amis.

"-Ok, je te crois. Et dans quelques années, je suis sûr de te battre à plate couture !

-Mais bien sûr ! En tout cas, pour ça, il faudrait d'abord que tu travail. Allez, au boulot !"

Saeki poussa Waya qui faillit tomber du canapé, et se mit finalement enfin en position derrière le goban.

* * *

Akiko Toya mettait un point final à sa page de calligraphie quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Surprise, elle reposa son encrier et sortit de son bureau pour voir surgir devant elle son mari, plus furieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

"-Que t'arrives t'il ?

-Où est Akira ?

-Dans sa chambre, pourquoi ?"

Koyo ne répondit pas et commença à contourner sa femme, mais celle-ci l'arrêta par la manche de son kimono.

"-Que se passe t'il ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ?

Il se retourna vers elle et faillit lui répondre vertement mais elle le prit de vitesse :

"-J'ai le droit de savoir. Je suis sa mère, et s'il mérite une telle colère, tu dois me mettre au courant.

-Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, notre fils sort avec un garçon, Shindo. Et je compte bien mettre fin immédiatement à cette folie."

Akiko lâcha la manche de son mari sous la surprise et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Le jeune Shindo ? Koyo avait prononcé le nom de l'adolescent aux mèches décolorés avec un tel méprit qu'elle avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait bien du même enfant que celui qu'elle avait déjà rencontré, qui lui avait alors parut si intimidé face au Meijin. Se reprenant, elle accourut aux bas des escaliers, interrompant son mari qui était déjà à mi-chemin du premier étage.

"-Koyo, s'il te plaît… Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Il est jeune, et tu sais quelles folies peut faire un garçon de son âge…"

Le meilleur joueur du Japon se retourna vers elle, et bien que son regard était impénétrable, elle espérait l'avoir un peu calmé. Elle le regarda disparaître à l'étage, appréhendant pour son fils la discussion à venir. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était son père qui s'occupait de ce genre de chose, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il savait quoi faire.

Koyo Toya ouvrit la porte de son fils sans même s'annoncer. Le jeune homme se retourna, une lueur de surprise dans le regard, peu habitué à ce qu'on s'introduise ainsi dans sa chambre.

"-Père ?

-Tu n'as rien à me dire, Akira ?"

L'ancien Meijin pu voir dans les yeux de son fils que ce dernier réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un quelconque évènement qui pourrait justifier un tel comportement paternel.

"-Non, je ne vois pas."

Akira sentit que sa réponse n'était absolument pas celle attendue.

"-Alors tu peux sûrement m'expliquer pourquoi on t'a surprit en train d'embrasser Shindo !"

Les yeux d'Akira s'agrandirent et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il se sentait en réalité bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir au fait de mettre ses parents au courant de sa toute nouvelle relation avec Shindo, et encore moins à la réaction qu'ils pourraient avoir s'ils l'apprenaient. Et la déception et la colère qui imprégnaient le visage et la voix de son père étaient beaucoup plus violente que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

"-Tu te rends compte dans quelle folie tu t'es engagé ?! Tu vas y mettre fin au plus vite !

-Mais père… je…

-Je ne me répèterais pas Akira ! Te rends tu compte que pour une bêtise tu met ton avenir en jeu ! Que tout ce pourquoi tu as travaillé risque de s'écrouler pour une folie d'adolescent que tu regretteras toute ta vie !

-Je…"

Le regard de l'ancien Meijin était trop dur à supporter et Akira baissa la tête. Son père avait raison. Une telle histoire ne le mènerait à rien…

"-Oui père…"

* * *

Isumi sonna à la porte et attendit quelques instants qu'Ogata vienne lui ouvrir. Constatant que ce dernier était engagé dans une discussion visiblement houleuse au téléphone, le jeune homme alla s'installer au salon afin de l'y attendre. Lui qui espérait pouvoir passer enfin une soirée calme avec Ogata, ça semblait être assez compromis. Isumi poussa un soupir. Depuis deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient à peine eut le temps de se voir, Ogata étant en plein tournoi Honïnbo. Qu'il avait, selon Isumi, de grandes chances de remporter cette année. Isumi se décida à sortir un livre pour patienter. Au bout d'un long moment, Ogata vint enfin le rejoindre, il s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, visiblement fatigué mais surtout énervé.

"-Vous allez…"

Le sourire d'Ogata fit rougir Isumi qui se rendit compte de sa maladresse. Certains automatismes lui restaient, et il s'en voulait d'être aussi nerveux.

"-Tu vas bien ?"

Ogata ravala sa remarque acide de justesse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à passer ses nerfs sur Isumi, même s'il se doutait que le jeune homme ne lui en ferait pas le reproche. Il préféra répondre par une autre question.

"-Et toi ?

-Ça peut aller. Mes parents m'ont appelé tout à l'heure et… "

Isumi fut interrompu dans sa phrase par la sonnerie du portable d'Ogata. Celui-ci s'en saisit et regarda l'identité de la personne avant de le reposer sur la table basse.

"-Tu ne décroche pas ?

-Non."

La sonnerie s'interrompit à peine pour reprendre de plus belle.

"-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas décrocher ? Ça peut continuer longtemps comme ça, non ?

-C'est mon ex. Je viens de lui raccrocher au nez, et si je décroche, ça va encore mal se passer.

-Je peux te poser une question ?"

Ogata hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur son portable qui ne cessait de s'éteindre et de se rallumer.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour que tu refuse de lui parler ?

-C'est elle. Miki m'a plaqué il y a six mois parce qu'elle trouvait que je consacrais trop de temps au Go. Elle m'a servi ça pendant des mois. Et maintenant, elle voudrait qu'on se revoie. Mon compte en banque doit lui manquer plus que ce que mes absences ont dû la déranger…"

Isumi sentit parfaitement le ton agressif d'Ogata et essaya de plaisanter afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

"-Au moins, tu peux être sûr que je ne te reprocherais pas le temps que tu consacres au Go. Je risque d'en passer encore plus si je veux espérer te rejoindre un jour."

Ogata eut un sourire ironique et indulgent devant l'enthousiasme de son jeune ami. C'était une des choses qui l'avaient le plus agaçait mais aussi attiré chez Isumi, sa joie de vivre qui frôlait parfois l'insolence, souvent par pure provocation. Mais au moins, il était honnête, une qualité qu'il n'avait que très peu rencontré jusqu'ici.

"-Tu me disais que tes parents t'avaient appelés ?

-Ah oui ! Ils veulent absolument que j'aille les voir pour mon anniversaire, mais je n'ai pas très envie. C'est à l'autre bout du pays, dans un coin paumé.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller à la Kansaï Ki-hin alors ?

-Parce que mes parents habitaient Tokyo jusqu'à ce que je passe enfin l'examen professionnel et que je puisse prendre mon appartement. Mais maintenant ils sont repartis dans la région d'origine de mon père."

Ogata s'était levé et avait fait signe à Isumi de le suivre, alors que celui-ci continuait à parler. Il lui mit dans les mains de quoi dresser la table pour deux personnes, tout en l'interrogeant :

"-Et c'est quand ?

-De quoi ?"

Ogata secoua la tête, amusé, tout en sortant le plat qu'il venait de faire réchauffer.

"-Ton anniversaire.

-Ah ! Pardon. C'est le 18 avril. Donc je disais qu'en plus, mon père insiste pour m'acheter une voiture. Mais ils ne comprennent pas que je n'ai pas le temps de passer mon permis de conduire. Ils ne se rendent pas compte du temps que me prennent les parties et les cours, ni tous les imprévus que ça peut engendrer.

-Ton père veux t'offrir une voiture pour ton anniversaire ?

-Ils en ont offert une à mon frère pour ses vingt ans. Alors maintenant, c'est mon tour. Sauf que mon frère en avait envie lui. Moi, ça va plus m'encombrer qu'autre chose."

Ogata posa sur le plan de travail les verres qu'il venait de sortir.

"-Mais tu vas avoir quel âge ?

-Vingt ans, c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent m'offrir une voiture."

Isumi, occupé à dresser la table, ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte du trouble que ses paroles avaient provoquées chez Ogata, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le saisisse brusquement par le bras.

"-Tu veux dire que tu es mineur ?!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Oui, j'ai dix-neuf ans, et alors ?"

Isumi tenta de se dégager d'un geste vif mais Ogata, sans même s'en apercevoir, le serait trop fort pour qu'il puisse espérer le faire lâcher si facilement.

"-Tu aurais dû me le dire !

-Mais ça n'a aucune importance, non ? Et lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !"

Ogata obtempéra et recula sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Son regard froid et accusateur ne fit qu'augmenter le ressenti d'Isumi.

"-Tu m'as menti.

-Mais… Mais non ! Enfin, de quoi tu parles ? Quand est-ce que je t'ai menti ? Je ne t'ais jamais dit mon âge, ni que j'étais majeur !

-Tu m'as dit que nous avions sept ans d'écarts, donc c'était logique que tu en ais vingt, pas dix-neuf !!!"

Ogata s'était mit à crier, et Isumi sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez :

"- Je te signale que je suis plus près des vingt ans que des dix neuf ! Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ? T'es pas avec moi pour ma carte d'identité que je sache !

-Sors d'ici ! Sors d'ici immédiatement !"

Isumi resta quelques secondes sans voix. Il se détourna enfin et parti dans le hall récupérer sa veste. Il revint ensuite vers la cuisine tout en enfilant son blouson. Le regard dont il gratifia alors Ogata était froid et n'avait plus rien d'enfantin.

"-Je pars, ok. Je te laisse quelques jours tranquilles, le temps que tu finisses tes matchs. Peut-être que ça te permettra de te calmer et de réfléchir. Mais je te préviens, on en reparlera."

Sur ce, le jeune homme sortit de l'appartement. Ogata se posta à sa fenêtre, allumant nerveusement une cigarette, et le regarda disparaître au coin de la rue.

* * *

"-Bonjour Shindo-kun. Akira-kun n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Merci mademoiselle. Je vais l'attendre alors."

Hikaru salua la jeune ouvreuse du Club de Go de l'ancien Meijin, avant d'aller s'installer à une table légèrement à l'écart. Il regarda sa montre, impatient de voir arriver Akira. D'habitude, il était toujours là avant lui. Mais il pouvait bien avoir un peu de retard, pour une fois. Hikaru sentit une bouffée d'inquiétude monter, qu'il réprima rapidement. D'accord, Akira n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages ni à aucun de ses appels depuis la veille, mais il devait simplement avoir un problème avec son téléphone portable. Hikaru se rassura en se disant que s'il avait dû arriver quoi que ce soit au jeune prodige, la réceptionniste n'aurait pas manqué d'être mise au courant, et elle ne lui aurait pas dit d'attendre si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Il avait hâte qu'il arrive. Pour être rassuré, pour passer un moment avec lui, jouer au Go, discuter de tout et de rien… Ils feraient une partie ensemble, se disputant, comme à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre. Et ils repartiraient ensemble, flâneraient un moment dans les rues de Tokyo, jusqu'à ce que l'heure ne leur permette plus de rester dehors sans éveiller les soupçons de leurs parents. Alors ils se rendraient à la gare, se séparant sur les quais, un baiser volé au détour d'un couloir sombre… Et puis Hikaru pourrait lui raconter sa journée, pendant ces moments d'intimité. Il pourrait lui raconter la déception qu'il avait ressentit, le rejet d'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'annoncer à sa meilleure amie, Akari, sa relation avec Akira. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il avait envie de mettre au courant, c'était elle. Malgré leurs goûts qui différaient de plus en plus, hormis pour le Go, et leurs centres d'intérêts divergents, elle restait celle avec qui il avait grandi, et à qui il avait toujours tout confié. Hormis Saï, bien entendu. Il avait donc entraîné la jeune fille dans un coin isolé de la cour de leur collège au moment de la pause du déjeuner. Il avait encore la scène en tête… Son aveu. Et la réaction d'Akari. Si inattendue. Si douloureuse, surtout… La jeune fille s'était relevée, le visage déformé par la surprise, et par un autre sentiment qu'Hikaru n'avait pas voulu reconnaître sur le moment. Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans son esprit : « T'es homo ?! Mais c'est… dégueulasse !!! ». Et elle s'était enfuie en courant. Hikaru était resté un moment prostré, incapable de faire un seul geste. Il entendait à peine les autres adolescents autour de lui. Mais ce qu'il entendit parfaitement, c'est un chuchotement suivit d'un ricanement. Il se retourna pour voir deux silhouettes s'enfuir vers un coin plus fréquenté de la cour, sans arriver à les identifier. Et à la fin de la journée, la rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Il avait ignoré ceux qui ricanaient quand il passait, il avait ignoré les chuchotements qu'il entendait dans son dos. Et il avait fait comme si de rien n'était en croisant Akari passer avec ses amis à quelques mètres de lui. La jeune fille s'était arrêté net de parler en le voyant, et elle avait détourné le regard. Hikaru était passé sans rien dire lui non plus, comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Comme s'il ne la connaissait pas depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Comme si elle n'avait pas était sa plus proche amie et sa confidente depuis plusieurs années…

Hikaru secoua la tête pour chasser ses noires pensées. Tant pis pour elle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pu être si obtus, si fermé à ce qui était différent. Mais puisque c'était bien le cas, il ne devait pas tenir compte de son avis. Hikaru regarda sa montre pour la énième fois. Bientôt une heure qu'il attendait Akira. Il avait essayé de l'appeler trois fois, mais le résultat était toujours le même, le cellulaire connaît dans le vide avant de tomber sur le répondeur si sérieux du jeune homme. Hikaru cassa le jeu qu'il était en train de reconstituer, trop énervé à force de s'inquiéter pour son petit ami. Il releva les yeux, juste au moment où Akira franchissait la porte. Hikaru se leva alors qu'il s'approchait, et allait l'interpeller, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais Akira passa à quelques centimètres de lui en lui jetant à peine un regard, et se dirigea vers un groupe de joueurs plus âgé qui le saluait.

Hikaru resta figé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, là ? Il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible… Akira ne pouvait pas l'ignorer comme ça. Plus maintenant ! Le décoloré mit quelque secondes à trouver un rythme de respiration normal. Il avait l'impression qu'Akira venait de lui donner un coup de poing en plein estomac. Comme à son premier tournoi des Jeunes Lions. Sauf que cette fois, ça faisait encore plus mal. Hikaru crut pendant une seconde voir la pièce tourner et dû s'appuyer à la table. Cette fois, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison qu'Akira agisse comme ça. Qu'il l'ignore. Non ! Pas après ces moments passés ensemble, pas après ces instants magiques partagés depuis quelques jours…

Hikaru se reprit. Mettant de côté son trouble, il se dirigea vers la table où s'était installé son petit ami, juste à temps pour entendre ces quelques mots échangés :

"-Accepterez-vous de me faire l'honneur d'une partie, Toya-kun ?

-Volontiers."

Akira allait sortir des pierres du pot blanc, s'apprêtant à faire Nigiri, quand Hikaru l'interrompit, bien décidé à avoir une explication.

"-Toya ! Ça fait une heure que je t'attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Le regard d'Akira glaça Hikaru sur place.

"-Laisse-moi tranquille, Shindo. Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de jouer ?"

Hikaru ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, sans savoir quoi dire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Quand était-il passé dans une autre dimension ? Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Hikaru se retourna sans ajouter un mot, bien incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Akira soutint son regard avec dans les yeux qu'une froideur sans fin, ignorant la douleur que laissaient passer les yeux verts d'Hikaru. Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux. Un silence insupportable qu'Hikaru fini par briser, sans se rendre compte qu'il élevait la voix.

"-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu peux m'expliquer ? Ton heure de retard et…

-Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment, pour que tu piques une crise, Shindo."

Hikaru prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer, sachant parfaitement que vu son état d'énervement il risquait de se trahir. Et il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, surtout devant tous les clients du club qui s'étaient retournés, et dont il savait que la plupart ne l'appréciaient guère.

"-Ok, je m'en vais. Appelle moi quand tu as fini."

Hikaru se retourna, récupéra ses affaires et sortit. Une fois dehors, il enfila son manteau et prit le chemin de la gare. Une heure de trajet pour rentrer chez lui… Il effectua ses changements de train sans s'en apercevoir, parcourant tout son chemin dans l'automatisme le plus total. « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?... »

Akira s'était immédiatement replongé dans la préparation de sa partie, sans tenir compte du départ de son rival attitré, ce qui attira l'attention des habitués et ne manquerait pas d'alimenter quelques discussions. Akira respira trois fois grandement, sans que personne n'y fasse attention. Avec un sourire, il s'excusa auprès de son adversaire, et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Toutes les cabines étaient libres. Il se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle. Et rendit tout ce qu'il avait eut le malheur d'avalé dans la journée…

_A suivre… _


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Coma

auteur: Mara

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Nadako qui a quasiment disparue de la circulation

Rating: Je suppose PG13, en tout cas, certainement yaoi

Note: Désole pour le grand retard de ce chapitre, j'ai bloqué sur un passage, et j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes qui m'ont coupé pour un moment l'envie d'écrire. J'espère pouvoir poster la suite très bientôt. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic, et particulièrement aux gens m'ayant laissé un message, ça me fait super plaisir et l'air de rien, même si ça se voit pas (dsl) ça m'aide énormément à continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi .

C'est la version corrigée du chapitre déjà publié, on m'a signalé que ma bêta m'avait laissé des mots entre paranthèse

* * *

Hikaru était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, totalement immobile. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu motiver une telle réaction chez son petit ami. Il cherchait vainement quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire ou dire qui aurait mérité un comportement si peu respectueux et des réponses si mauvaises d'Akira. Mais rien n'y fit, il ne trouvait pas. Alors il attendait. Il attendait, une boule au creux de l'estomac, un coup de fil, une explication du petit génie. Quelques mots qui auraient éclairci la situation, qui lui ferait pardonner et oublier le coup qu'il avait eut l'impression de prendre.

Mais rien. Pas de sonnerie stridente, pas d'appel de sa mère lui annonçant une visite. Juste le silence oppressant de sa chambre et très vaguement, montant du rez-de-chaussée, le bruit étouffé du téléfilm que regardait son père. Hikaru tourna la tête afin d'apercevoir son réveil. Il était vingt et une heure passé. Akira aurait dû être rentré à cette heure-ci. Et l'avoir appelé depuis longtemps…

Hikaru tendit le bras et se saisit de son téléphone, composant rapidement le numéro d'Akira. Il attendit une sonnerie, deux sonneries… pour finalement atterrir sur le répondeur du jeune homme. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de recommencer, au cas où Akira n'ait simplement pas entendu la première fois. Mais toujours rien. Il garda le portable en main, espérant qu'Akira s'apercevrait qu'il avait des appels en absence et qu'il le rappellerait rapidement. Il ne fut pas déçu puisque, à peine deux minutes après son dernier appel, son portable se mit à vibrer, le faisant sursauter. Il ouvrit à la hâte le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir, le cœur battant…

Et tout s'arrêta. En tout cas, ce fut l'impression qu'eut Hikaru Shindo à ce moment-là. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si les minutes refusaient de s'écouler, que la télévision en bas n'émettait plus aucuns bruits. La seule chose dont Hikaru avait encore conscience, c'était le sang qui battait si fort à ses tempes, si fort qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Il relut plusieurs fois le message pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ça avait l'air tellement irréel… Et pourtant, les mots étaient bien là, affichés sur son écran.

/_Cette semaine a été une erreur, cette histoire ne mène à rien. Je ne tiens absolument pas à toi de cette façon./_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Quand il avait vu Akira l'avant-veille, tout s'était pourtant si bien passé. Il n'avait pas l'air de jouer la comédie, il avait même l'air content d'être avec lui. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien se passer en deux jours ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Hikaru avait l'impression de progresser dans un brouillard opaque. Et le peu d'heures où il avait pu dormir n'arrangeaient rien. Si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte des subtils changements qui s'étaient effectués dans son collège. Oh, ce n'était pas grand chose. Une ou deux personnes qui chuchotaient en le voyant. Des conversations qui s'arrêtaient quand il arrivait. Des gens qui ricanaient quand ils pensaient qu'il était trop loin pour les entendre. Il ne se rendit compte de tout ça qu'à la pause de midi, en croisant Akari qui, comme la veille, détourna immédiatement le regard. Lui ne pu que baisser les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres réagissaient comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le mettait ainsi à l'écart ? Il n'était pourtant pas si différent des autres que ça.

Hikaru fut presque soulagé quand il se retrouva près des casiers, à la fin de la journée. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, et ne plus voir personne. Ne plus penser à rien… Il rangeait tranquillement ses affaires quand il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras. Il se sentit retourné et plaqué contre les casiers d'à côté par une grosse brute qu'il reconnut comme étant dans la classe de Mitani. Le colosse, qui avait bien deux tête de plus que lui, fit mine de l'embrasser dans le cou. Hikaru réagit et se débattit violemment jusqu'à ce que son agresseur le lâche.

"-Non mais ça va pas !

-Ben quoi ? Je croyais que t'aimais ça, espèce de petit pd."

Hikaru allait s'énerver et répliquer, quand il se rendit compte que la bande de trois jeunes à l'origine de cette très mauvaise blague étaient morts de rire.

"-Vous êtes vraiment con…

-Oh, allez, fillette, te met pas dans un tel état ou ton maquillage va couler…"

Les rires redoublèrent, et Hikaru remarqua d'autres élèves qui, loin de venir à son aide, riaient de bon cœur à ses dépend. Hikaru, sentant la nausée monter, parti en courant sans penser à refermer son casier, ne voulant montrer aucune faiblesse à ces crétins. Il n'était même pas en état de se défendre il n'en avait même pas envie, pourquoi faire, après ce qu'avait écrit Akira. Le décoloré ne se retourna pas et se précipita dans les couloirs vers un endroit moins fréquenté de son collège.

Alors que les adolescents riaient encore de ce qui pour eux n'étaient qu'une très bonne plaisanterie, un grand claquement les interrompit soudain. Devant les agresseurs se tenait Mitani, la main plaquée sur le casier d'Hikaru qu'il venait de refermer d'un geste sec. Le regard noir, il n'eut pas besoin d'un seul mot pour que les trois jeunes fassent une grimace et partent en marmonnant quelque chose qu'il valait mieux pour eux que Mitani n'ai pas entendu. Le jeune homme s'était forgé une assez mauvaise réputation dans son lycée pour que de tels petites frappes n'essaient pas de se mettre en travers de son chemin ou d'insister sur un point où ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

* * *

"-Shindo ! Ça suffit maintenant !"

Hikaru releva la tête, surprit de cet éclat de voix. Il s'était isolé dans les toilettes, persuadé de pouvoir être un peu seul et tranquille pour une fois. Une semaine. Une semaine qu'Akira avait rompu, sans plus d'explication qu'un SMS. Il n'avait pas répondu à ses coups de fil qui avaient suivis. Et il savait qu'il l'avait évité, lors de leurs parties à la Nihon Ki-hin. Et les jours au collège n'avaient pas été mieux. Personne ne lui adressait plus la parole. Et les voyous du collège l'avaient pris pour cible, l'humiliant chaque fois un peu plus. Ils n'étaient pas encore passés aux coups, mais Hikaru sentait que ça risquait de ne pas tarder.

Et maintenant, Mitani se dressait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, le regard empli de colère. Il se saisit du bras d'Hikaru et le força à se relever.

"-Eh !

-Tu vas te remuer un peu, oui ?!

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

Mitani serra les poings mais réussit à se contrôler.

"-Depuis quand ça t'atteint ce que disent les autres ?"

Hikaru ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva rien à dire et la referma immédiatement. Comment devait-il prendre ça ?...

"-T'en as jamais rien eut à faire de l'avis des autres, non ? T'en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête, sans te soucier de ce que pouvaient penser ceux qui se trouvaient autour de toi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce que disent ces petits cons ça te fait cet effet ?"

Hikaru secoua la tête.

"-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne sais rien de toute cette histoire !

-Et je ne veux rien en savoir ! Mais tu me fais pitié à écouter ces petits cons. T'as été indifférent au club de Go, alors t'as qu'à avoir la même attitude avec ces petits branleurs !"

Sur ce, Mitani ramassa son sac à dos qu'il avait laissé à terre et sortit des toilettes, laissant Hikaru réfléchir à sa provocation. Après tout, le roux avait raison. En sortant des toilettes, Hikaru marchait la tête haute, indifférent aux ricanements qui l'entendait autour de lui.

Les bonnes résolutions de Shindo ne tinrent malheureusement pas longtemps. Pas que les moqueries se soient fait plus pressantes ou plus abondantes. Mais en sortant du bâtiment principal, il aperçut une silhouette qui lui était particulièrement familière. Une personne l'attendait. Une des dernières personnes qui devait apprendre son homosexualité. Waya.

"-Hey, Shindo, dépêche-toi, y a ta copine qui t'attend !!"

Hikaru pressa le pas, espérant que Waya n'entendrait pas les insultes qu'on lui lançait. Avec un peu de chance, s'ils se dépêchaient de partir…

"-Mais non, je suis sûr que c'est Shindo la fille. Pas vrai, petite tapette ?!"

Et les insultes continuaient à fuser, effaçant petit à petit le sourire de Waya. Hikaru arriva enfin à ses côtés et, le prenant par le bras, essaya de l'entraîner plus loin, un sourire faux qui ne trompait personne collé sur le visage.

"-Salut Waya, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Mais Waya ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le dévisageant quelques secondes, le regard indéchiffrable. Hikaru savait ce qui allait se passer. Waya allait crier au scandale. Et il allait partir, dégoûté, pour ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Et il perdrait encore un de ses meilleurs amis.

"-Oh, mais répond leur ! Tu vas pas te laisser insulter comme ça quand même !"

Devant l'absence de réponse d'Hikaru, Waya le secoua légèrement par le bras.

"-Eh, Shindo ! Tu vas pas te laisser traiter de tapette par ces petits cons, non ? Shindo ! Aller, remue-toi, et remet les à leur place au lieu de les laisser répandre de telles calomnies dans tout ton collège !"

Hikaru leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Le regard tellement douloureux que Waya resta pendant un moment interdit.

"-C'est… C'est vrai, ce qu'ils racontent."

Fit-il dans un murmure que seul Waya entendit. Le jeune homme, toujours immobile, ne sut d'abord que dire. Pour se donner une contenance, il se tourna vers le groupe de jeunes qui continuaient à leur lancer des insultes, juste à temps pour voir un garçon roux qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'Hikaru, passer au milieu d'eux en les bousculant et en leur disant quelque chose qu'il ne pu entendre, mais qui les fit taire presque immédiatement. Mais le mal était fait, et quand Waya se tourna de nouveau vers son ami, il vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux verts. Il eut un instant de panique, ne sachant comment réagir face à ça.

"-Ecoute, Shindo, c'est pas grave… euh…"

Mais alors qu'il bafouillait il se rendait bien compte que ça ne faisait qu'empirer l'état de Shindo. Il le saisit alors à son tour par le bras pour l'entraîner loin de ses camarades de cours, afin de réfléchir plus posément. Mais alors qu'il trouvait une impasse déserte et qu'ils s'arrêtaient enfin, Waya vit avec désarroi Hikaru, qui jusqu'alors l'avait suivit par pure automatisme, s'écrouler à terre, la tête dans les mains, le corps secoué de sanglots qu'il essayait visiblement de réprimer. Waya se passa une main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour lui. Il s'accroupit finalement devant Shindo et lui posa une main sur le bras.

"-Shindo, c'est quand même pas ce qu'ils t'ont dit qui te met dans cet état, hein ? C'est pas grave ça…"

Waya resta un moment dans cette position, sentant même ses jambes s'ankyloser, avant d'avoir enfin une réponse intelligible.

"-J'en peux plus…

-Allez, viens avec moi."

Waya, voyant qu'Hikaru s'était enfin calmé, lui prit la main et le tira afin qu'il se relève. Le jeune homme obtempéra et accepta de le suivre, un peu plus vivant que précédemment, mais sans toutefois lui demander quoi que ce soit sur leur destination. Il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, tellement plongé dans sa douleur que le seul élément extérieur dont il semblait tenir compte était de suivre Waya. Waya qui, d'ailleurs, savait lui parfaitement où il conduisait son ami. Vers quelqu'un de plus doué que lui en relation humaine, et qui l'aiderait sans aucun doute à remonter le moral du décoloré, qui semblait au plus bas…

Une demi heure plus tard, Waya frappait à la porte de l'appartement d'Isumi. Le jeune homme vint lui ouvrir et leur fit signe d'entrer, accaparé par une conversation téléphonique qu'il partit finir dans sa chambre alors que Waya et Hikaru s'installer au salon, dans un silence pesant. Silence qui ne dura pas longtemps quand Isumi se mit à élever la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

"-Mais enfin, Seiji… Non, je n'ai pas menti ! Oui… Non, mais t'es le premier mec avec qui je sors qui me reproche un truc pareil ! Mais non ! Bon, je pense que ça sert à rien de continuer comme ça. Oui…"

Isumi reprit visiblement un ton plus calme, puisque Hikaru et Waya n'entendirent pas la fin de la conversation. Isumi ouvrit la porte quelques minutes plus tard, le visage fermé. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis, face à ses amis qui semblaient tous les deux le dévisager, n'osant tirer des conclusions de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Isumi poussa un soupir avant de se lancer.

"-J'aurais préféré que vous l'appreniez autrement. Mais bon, vous devez l'avoir compris, donc je peux vous le dire. J'espère que ça ne changera pas votre opinion sur moi mais…

-Ouais, c'est bon, on a comprit, toi aussi tu es gay."

Ce fut au tour d'Isumi de montrer sa surprise, fixant Waya d'un air bête. Le jeune homme avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, ne s'attendant à priori pas non plus à son aveu.

"-Comment ça, moi aussi ? T… Toi aussi ?"

Waya secoua vivement la tête, mais ne rajouta rien. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur ceux d'Isumi et semblait hésiter sous le regard inquisiteur de son aîné. Mais une voix basse rompit le silence juste à côté d'eux.

"-C'est moi.

-Toi ?!!!"

Isumi émit un toussotement pour donner une contenance à son éclat de surprise. Hikaru avait relevé les yeux, une lueur de défi dans le regard. L'ambiance devenait électrique, sans qu'aucuns ne sachent exactement pourquoi.

"-C'est à la mode ou quoi ?"

Waya soupira en s'affalant sur le canapé.

"-Vous m'en voudrez pas si je ne suis pas la tendance ?"

Hikaru se tourna vers Waya, lui jetant un regard noir, alors qu'Isumi, les yeux exorbités, hésitait entre la colère et le rire. L'aîné se mit finalement à pouffer, retrouvant cet air enfantin qu'ils lui connaissaient si bien. Waya eut un sourire de victoire et, avisant Hikaru qui boudait toujours, il luipassa un bras autour des épaules pour l'attirer à lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux de son autre main fermée. Hikaru essaya de se défendre mais, trop surprit ce mouvement soudain, ne réussit qu'à tomber sur son ami, entraîné par son élan. Les trois adolescents partirent en fou rire et mirent quelques minutes à se calmer, reprenant une position plus conventionnel. La tension entre eux était enfin un peu retombée.

"-Bon, et maintenant, si tu nous disais ce qui ne va pas ? Au début je voulais juste t'amener ici pour qu'Isumi m'aide à te remonter le moral, mais maintenant que tu as craché le morceau, tu peux nous raconter, non ?"

Hikaru se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Mais après tout, si apprendre une telle nouvelle ne les avait pas dégoûté d'être l'ami de « quelqu'un comme lui », comme il l'avait si souvent entendu ces derniers temps, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ait peur d'être rejeté s'il leur racontait son histoire. Et puis, ils étaient tous les deux plus âgés que lui. Et bon sang, Izumi était gay aussi !Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient le conseiller, qu'il n'ait plus sans cesse cette impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond…

"-Mon… copain m'a lâché. Sans une seule explication plausible. Et au collège, ils ont apprit… que j'étais… enfin que je n'étais pas… normal…"

Hikaru avait la tête baissée et n'osait regarder ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était tellement gênant comme situation…

"-Tu ne dois pas croire que tu n'es pas normal Shindo. Et tu ne dois pas les écouter."

Hikaru releva un visage perdu vers Isumi. Oui, il avait raison. Après tout, il savait qu'Isumi était homosexuel, lui aussi, et ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il le trouvait anormal.

"-Moi aussi, j'ai eu pas mal de problème… Mais ces gens là ne méritent que ton indifférence. Par contre pour ton ami… ça c'est passé d'un coup, sans explication ?

-Non. Tout allait bien, et puis il m'a presque posé un lapin. Et quand j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi, il m'a lâché… Par texto…"

Hikaru avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, sa gorge serrée. Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, tellement ils étaient douloureux. Il avait réussi à se détendre quelques instants, mais reparler de tout ça faisait remonter le mal au cœur qui ne semblait pas l'avoir quitter depuis la rupture avec Akira.

"-On le connaît ? Parce que ce doit pas être quelqu'un de très sympathique pour faire une chose pareille."

Hikaru marqua encore un temps d'hésitation, ne voulant pas qu'Akira puisse souffrir de ce qu'avaient été leur relation, mais il se rendit compte immédiatement qu'il avait besoin de leur dire. Besoin de se confier à ses deux meilleurs amis. Et il savait parfaitement qu'aucuns d'eux deux, malgré la mauvaise opinion qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur Akira Toya, n'iraient raconter cette histoire.

"-Akira.

-Attends, attends, attends, attends là… Akira ? Akira Toya ? LE Akira Toya ?"

Hikaru hocha la tête, peu surprit par l'expression de surprise dégoûtée qu'il lisait sur le visage de Waya. Peu surprit, mais encore plus blessé. Le sourire gentil mais légèrement amusé d'Isumi, même s'il n'en comprenait pas exactement la raison, le rasséréna un peu.

"-Décidément, je savais que c'était un crétin, mais je ne le pensais pas si nul.

-T'as pas à le traité de nul ! C'est parce qu'il est pas comme toi, c'est ça ?

-Ah oui, ça, pour être différent, on est différent ! Jamais je me permettrais de prendre quelqu'un pour un con et de le jeter moi !

-Tu ne sais rien de tout ça, alors ferme là !!!"

Le ton d'Hikaru était monté sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Waya ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer vertement, sentant la colère s'emparer également de lui, mais sentit un petit coup sur son tibia. Il se tourna vers Isumi pour protester, ne comprenant pas que son ami l'empêche de se défendre après une telle attaque. Mais le jeune homme, dont le regard sérieux faisait mentir son sourire jovial, lui fit un discret signe de tête vers le plus jeune. Waya se retourna vers le décoloré. Les sourcils froncés au possible, la mâchoire crispée, une main serrant son jean à l'en déchirer, l'autre tellement crispée sur les coussins du canapé que le sang ne semblait plus y circuler, Shindo semblait près à craquer. A se défendre à la prochaine attaque, à s'enfuir en courant, à casser quelque chose… Waya ne savait pas exactement, mais Isumi avait bien fait de l'arrêter. L'adolescent était beaucoup trop tendue pour supporter une de ses remarques, aussi justifiée soit-elle. Alors mieux valait qu'il lui change un instant les idées. Waya se tourna alors vers Isumi, un sourire presque moqueur aux lèvres.

"-Et toi alors, on le connaît ?"

Isumi se sentit rougir en s'apercevant que c'était à lui que Waya s'adressait. Il vit son ami donner un petit coup de coude à Shindo, accompagnait d'un clin d'œil, faisant retomber l'atmosphère tendue. L'attention du plus jeune se porta alors sur lui, augmentant son trouble.

"-Non, enfin, plus ou moins…

-Seiji, c'est ça ? Tu vois qui ça peut-être, Shindo ?"

Isumi sentait qu'il commençait vraiment à balbutier. Shindo avait plus de chance encore de trouver que Waya, et il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir réellement envie. Mais son comportement ne faisait qu'attiser leur curiosité et leurs regards inquisiteurs, accompagnés de sourires amusés qui ne faisaient qu'amplifier la méfiance du plus âgé.

"-Non, mais laissez tomber, vraiment, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…"

Waya eut un ricanement et fit un clin d'œil absolument pas discret à Shindo. Waya avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou, et Shindo semblait ravi de rentrer dans son jeu. Et Isumi se sentait de plus en plus nerveux sous les regards malicieux de ses amis.

"-Oh, allez, tu peux nous le dire, non ? On dira rien !"

Shindo hocha la tête pour approuver les paroles de Waya. Isumi baissa la tête, hésitant. Il savait bien que ses amis ne diraient rien, il avait confiance en eux. Et puis Shindo leur avait bien révélé ces problèmes, lui, sans être sûr de leur réaction. Il ne pouvait pas être lâche et se taire encore.

"-C'est… Ogata Seiji."

Isumi s'attendait à une réaction des plus violentes et eut au contraire la surprise de n'entendre aucun cri d'horreur, aucune protestation. Il releva la tête pour voir Shindo et Waya, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte.

"-Ça… ça va ?

-Seiji Ogata ? LE Seiji Ogata ? Ogata-SENSEÏ ?!!!!!!"

Shindo reprit ses esprits en entendant Waya se mettre à crier, frisant la crise d'hystérie. Lui préféra ne rien dire. Après tout, Isumi n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur Akira, il n'avait pas le droit de critiquer son choix. Mais quand même… Isumi, si gentil, si timide, qui ne s'énervait qu'en de très rares occasions, avec une telle brute ? Un génie du Go, peut-être, mais loin d'être la personne la plus sympathique, même de leur milieu… Waya se laissa retomber contre le canapé.

"-Et dire que moi ça fait des mois que j'essai de sortir avec Nase, comment ça se fait que vous vous arriviez à sortir avec des mecs aussi coincés ?

-Hey !"

Waya ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réponse en stéréo de ses amis.

"-Non, mais quand même, déjà Toya, mais Ogata-senseï… On fait mieux quand même comme gars ouvert, non ?

-Mais il est très gentil ! Tu ne le connais pas bien, mais ça peu être quelqu'un de très sympathique ! Et puis il n'est pas si imbu de lui-même que ça ! Et…"

Waya leva un sourcil septique, et Isumi se sentit à court d'argument. Rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire de ne pourrait convaincre son ami pour le moment. Isumi décida alors de changer de sujet. Après tout, Waya pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, lui avait assez d'expérience pour savoir quoi faire, même dans la situation difficile dans laquelle il se trouvait. Non, le problème était plutôt Shindo, pour qui tout ceci était nouveau. Pour une première relation, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas forcément choisit la facilité…

"-Peu importe, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse pour le moment. Shindo, tu dois faire quelque chose. Tu n'as pas à te laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça. Tu n'as pas à accepter qu'il te laisse sans aucune explication, tu dois te faire respecter. Même si ça doit se terminer après ça, il doit te dire pourquoi.

-Et puis si ça se trouve, t'arrivera à le convaincre de continuer."

Hikaru se tourna vers Waya qui le regardait avec un grand sourire encourageant. Les sourcils froncés, le décoloré ne savait pas s'il se moquait de lui ou s'il était sérieux. Mais Waya avait toujours été franc avec lui, et même s'il n'aimait pas Akira, il semblait vouloir l'aider.

"-Mais comment est-ce que je peux faire ? Il m'évite, chaque fois que je le croise !

-Essai de le coincer quelque part !"

Isumi leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par l'entrain soudain de Waya.

"-Je ne vais quand même pas faire un scandale à la Ki-hin !

-Mouais…"

Waya se renfonça dans le canapé, se creusant la tête pour trouver une solution. Et puis soudain, l'éclair de génie !

"-Et à la sortie d'un de ces cours ? Il en donne pas mal le soir, non ?

-Oui, c'est pas une mauvaise idée."

Hikaru fixa un moment Isumi, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait opposer à cet argument avancé par Waya.

"-Oui, mais il y a souvent quelqu'un pour venir le récupérer. Son père, où même Ogata-senseï.

-Bah Isumi pourra toujours se renseigner, Ogata pourra lui dire quand Toya-Meijin n'est pas là et quand lui n'y va pas non plus, non ?

-Euh… Si j'arrive à arranger les choses, oui."

Hikaru essayait de trouvé un argument pouvant contrer cela, mais il avait beau chercher, rien ne venait. Il devait peut-être se résoudre à suivre ce plan là. Et puis ainsi, il aurait son explication, il saurait enfin pourquoi… L'idée de Waya n'était pas si mauvaise. Au contraire, même. Il forcerait Akira à lui dire la vérité, même si ça devait lui faire mal. Ça ne pourrait pas faire plus mal qu'actuellement de toute façon.

* * *

Isumi prit son courage à deux mains pour appuyer sur la sonnette de l'interphone du grand immeuble moderne. Il avait préféré venir directement plutôt que passer un nouveau coup de fil qui se serait sans doute révélé aussi infructueux que le précédent. Waya et Shindo étaient parti de son appartement en même temps que lui, le moral à bloc et sur le pari lancé par Waya que chacun ait parlé à la personne concernée le plus rapidement possible. Isumi avait été le plus réticent, mais il avait fini par céder aux demandent de Waya, soutenu par Shindo, convaincu que ça donnerait aux plus jeunes le courage de le faire eux-mêmes. Pas qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le faire, lui, bien au contraire même, mais il n'aimait pas ce genre de pari.

Isumi commença à se demander si le jeune homme était bien là en n'obtenant aucune réponse, avant de sentir son cœur s'affoler en entendant le grésillement caractéristique et la voix si reconnaissable d'Ogata à travers l'interphone :

_"-Oui ?_

-C'est moi."

Il y eu un silence. L'interphone avait été raccroché, et le silence demeurait complet. Isumi vit s'égrener des secondes qui lui parurent des heures, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il entendit un grésillement venant de la porte. Il se précipita pour la pousser avant qu'elle ne se verrouille de nouveau automatiquement, le cœur soudain plus léger. Même si la discussion qui allait suivre serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir, elle aurait au moins lieu. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à attendre une fois devant la porte de l'appartement 812. Ogata devait se tenir prêt à lui ouvrir. Mais l'accueil qui lui fût fait sembla glacé le sang dans les veines du brun. Jamais Ogata ne s'était montré aussi froid avec lui, jamais il ne l'avait vu le visage aussi fermé.

Le blond s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et n'attendit pas qu'il ait déposé ses affaires pour partir s'installer au salon. Isumi se débarrassa nerveusement de sa veste et de ses chaussures et le rejoignit. Ogata était debout devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu au dehors, une cigarette qu'il portait à ses lèvres, sans tenir compte de sa présence. Isumi finit par s'éclaircir la gorge, de manière assez discrète pour ne pas paraître impoli, mais assez fortement pour qu'Ogata ne puisse faire autrement que le remarquer.

Ogata fini par se retourner. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux devant Isumi. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un gamin… Mais un gamin auquel il s'était attaché. Et qui lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises que son visage enfantin n'était souvent qu'une façade cachant une maturité peu commune pour quelqu'un de son âge. Et qui semblait mieux le connaître, en si peu de temps, que la plupart des êtres vivants à la surface de cette planète.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Qu'on parle de toute cette histoire."

Ogata se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre, sans ajouter un mot. Isumi restait debout, sans oser parler, sans oser même bouger. Ogata semblait de nouveau ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Le blond fini sa cigarette sans se presser, puis se tourna vers Isumi et le scruta un moment. Isumi se sentait mal à l'aise, sous le regard de glace de celui qui pendant un temps avait été son petit ami, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Du moins l'espéra t'il. Enfin, Ogata se dirigea vers la table basse, ramassa son paquet de cigarette et s'installa dans son fauteuil, faisant un signe de la main à Isumi pour qu'il prenne place sur le canapé.

"-Je croyais qu'on s'était déjà tout dit.

-Ecoute, tu ne peux… Pardon, Vous ne…"

Isumi se sentit bafouiller à cette faute de langage et se maudit intérieurement de faire ainsi preuve de faiblesse, mais Ogata lui fit signe de continuer sans simagrée.

"-Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que mon âge aurait tant d'importance pour toi, et je ne voulais pas te mentir. Je ne t'avais jamais dit mon âge précis, c'est vrai, c'était une erreur et j'en suis désolé. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça change ? En quoi ça va changer notre relation ?

-Premièrement, tu m'as menti, et deuxièmement, tu es mineur."

Isumi retint un soupir d'agacement. C'est fou ce que Seiji pouvait être borné quand il le voulait.

"-Ecoute, je ne t'ai pas menti, nous n'avons juste pas compté de la même manière. Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Et puis, même si je suis mineur, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tu m'as apprécié sans le savoir, et je n'ai pas changé parce que tu l'as apprit."

Isumi sentait qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il commençait à paniquer, à ne plus savoir que répondre, quel argument avancer alors qu'Ogata se murait dans ses positions. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Non, pas alors qu'il avait réussit à être avec lui. Il tenait trop à Ogata pour ne pas tout tenter pour qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble.

"-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ennuies.

-Des ennuies avec qui ? Personne n'est et ne sera au courant autour de toi, tu le sais parfaitement. Quand à moi, personne ne saura. Mes amis ne diront jamais rien, et mes parents ne feront jamais d'histoire pour une chose pareille. Ils savent parfaitement que je suis homosexuel depuis que j'ai seize ans, et que j'ai déjà eut plusieurs amants.

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

-Je ne comptais pas te raconter. Mais tu vois que tu ne risques rien par rapport à mon âge.

-Le fait est que tu es mineur."

Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas être borné à ce point. D'autant plus qu'il venait de défaire ses arguments, mais qu'Ogata ne semblait pas en tenir compte.

"-Tu es comme les autres en fait, tu ne fais que mentir. Tu es un hypocrite !"

Isumi sentit sa panique latente se transformer à cet instant même en peur. Seiji ne pouvait pas avoir cette opinion de lui, ce n'était pas possible ! Comme les autres ! Comme tous ceux qui jusque là ne s'étaient accrochés que pour son compte en banque ! Il le voyait donc comme ça ? Comme ces autres… Isumi sentit soudain un espoir renaître alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure. Et si justement…

"-Puis-je dire ce que je pense de tout ça ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ogata se contenta d'écraser son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la table basse, de se saisir de nouveau de son paquet pour en rallumer aussitôt une autre. Isumi ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ogata risquait de très mal prendre ce qui allait suivre, mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il ne voulait pas le perdre…

"-En fait, tu as peur. Toute les personnes avec qui tu as été jusqu'à maintenant n'ont pas supporté ta passion pour le Go. Et aujourd'hui, tu te retrouves avec quelqu'un qui partage cette passion, et qui ne risque pas de te quitter pour ça. Et la possibilité de t'engager ainsi, de ne pouvoir te retrancher derrière le Go t'effraie, parce que tu sais que ce n'est pas grâce à ça que tu pourras me faire fuir si notre relation devient trop sérieuse. Tu as peur de t'engager !

-Tu divague totalement."

La phrase avait été lâchée par un Ogata au regard meurtrier dont la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il avait dit ça comme il aurait craché sur un vulgaire insecte qui le tourmentait. Il semblait prêt à se lever sous le coup de la colère, sans doute pour le mettre dehors, mais Isumi préféra le devancer. Sans un mot, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, récupéra ses affaires et quitta l'appartement.

Une fois dans le couloir, Isumi appuya sur le bouton afin d'appeler l'ascenseur. Ses jambes tremblaient, et il eut un instant l'impression que sans le soutien du mur, il se serait écroulé. Pas question dans ses conditions descendre les huit étages à pied. Le temps qui passa avant que l'ascenseur n'arrive lui parut une éternité. Il ne voulait pas rester là, ça faisait trop mal. Il y avait cru pourtant à cette histoire, il était sûr qu'elle allait marcher, même un petit moment. Il avait peut être idéalisé Ogata, et surtout l'attachement que celui-ci lui portait…

Enfin, les lourdes portes métalliques s'ouvrirent. Isumi pénétra dans l'habitacle en acier, saluant les personnes s'y trouvant d'un signe de tête, et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, constatant avec dépit que l'ascenseur devait d'abord monté au neuvième puis s'arrêter deux fois avant d'enfin le laisser en bas.

Ogata resta assit un moment, sonné par l'accusation d'Isumi et son départ soudain. Ce que ce gamin osait lui dire ! Mais… il se sentait vide d'un coup, comme si le jeune homme avait emporté avec lui quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû. Alors même s'il lui avait menti, même s'il avait sorti des inepties infondées, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Ogata se leva brusquement et écrasa avec rage sa cigarette, avant de sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte. L'ascenseur était occupé et l'attendre aurait était bien trop long s'il voulait avoir une chance de rattraper le brun, aussi Ogata se décida à emprunter les escaliers. Courant comme un dératé, sautant plus les marches qu'il ne les descendait, Ogata faillit se rompre le coup en arrivant enfin à destination. Le hall était vide. Ogata se précipita alors dehors, scrutant la rue à la recherche du blouson en jean et de la chevelure brune d'Isumi.

Enfin, il l'aperçut. Le jeune homme faisait signe à un bus de s'arrêter, et Ogata savait que c'était sans doute sa dernière chance. Isumi ne le rappellerait pas après une telle discussion, et lui savait qu'il ne le ferait pas non plus. Ogata ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se mit à courir pour rattraper le jeune homme.

"-Isumi !"

Le jeune homme avait le pied posé sur le marchepied quand il entendit son nom. Surprit, il s'arrêta et tourna la tête, pour voir Ogata arriver en courant vers lui. Trop étonné pour pénétrer dans le bus ou même penser à se reculer pour le laisser repartir, Isumi entendit le chauffeur l'apostropher, et il reprit pied dans la réalité. Il descendit rapidement du bus, s'excusant en bafouillant, et se vit fermer les portes au nez accompagné d'un regard noir du conducteur. Et alors que le bus repartait, Ogata arrivait près de lui. Isumi ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, essoufflé, le visage rouge, les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Isumi sentit son cœur s'accélérer, mais préféra ne rien dire, attendant que l'autre homme parle.

Ogata mit quelques minutes à retrouver son souffle, maudissant au passage le tabac qui devait pourrir ses poumons, et réajusta ses vêtements. Geste inutile maintenant qu'il venait de s'exhiber ainsi, mais ça lui donnait une contenance. Isumi attendait en face de lui, le visage fermé déserté par cette joie enfantine qui l'éclairait d'habitude.

"-Reviens."

Malgré l'impératif, ce n'était pas un ordre. Isumi entendit dans le ton de l'homme une demande inhabituelle chez celui qui s'était toujours arrangé pour dominer la situation et leur relation. Isumi allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Ogata le devança en continuant sur sa lancée :

"-Tu peux oublier ce que tu as dit, il n'y a rien de vrai là dedans. Mais…"

Ogata hésita un moment à aller plus loin. Mais de toute façon, il venait définitivement de perdre sa façade froide et indifférente face au jeune homme, alors autant continuer.

"-Mais je veux que tu revienne."

Isumi ne réagit d'abord pas. C'était une déclaration si… inattendu. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça venant d'Ogata. Et pourtant, il était bien là devant lui, à attendre une réponse. Isumi se rendit compte d'ailleurs du temps qui s'écoulait, et de la mauvaise interprétation qu'on pourrait donner à son silence, mais il se sentait bien incapable de parler sans se mettre à bafouiller bêtement. Alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête, avec un sourire illuminé qu'il n'eut même pas conscience de faire. Et il crut apercevoir un sourire sur le visage d'Ogata. Peut-être pas un sourire, mais les traits plus détendus, beaucoup moins froid. L'homme tourna les talons, et Isumi lui emboîta le pas, ravi de retourner ainsi dans cet appartement auquel il s'était mine de rien beaucoup attaché.

* * *

Hikaru vérifia l'heure pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, bien une demi-heure auparavant. Il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes. Il referma sa veste sous un courant d'air plus frais que les autres, impatient que le temps s'écoule mais aussi extrêmement nerveux. Les frissons qui le parcouraient n'étaient pas dus essentiellement au froid.

Les yeux fixés sur la porte de l'immeuble, Hikaru se repassa mentalement ce qu'il avait prévu de dire, les réponses qu'il voulait obtenir. Et il fut tenter une fois de plus de fuir l'affrontement dont il n'était pas sûr de ressortir en très bon état. Mais le marché qu'il avait passé avec Waya et Isumi l'en empêchait, d'autant plus qu'Isumi avait réussi et que Waya s'échinait à voir Nase en tête à tête, chose à laquelle il n'était toujours pas arrivé après une dizaine de jours. Hikaru ne pouvait pas fuir maintenant. Ses deux amis l'avaient beaucoup aidé, Waya en établissant avec lui un planning d'Akira, Isumi en s'assurant que personne ne viendrait chercher le petit génie. Hikaru se souvint avec un sourire de la mine contrite d'Isumi quand il lui avait donné l'information, le prévenant qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus glaner si facilement ce genre de renseignements vu les soupçons que ses questions avaient éveillé chez Ogata. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas de nouveau besoin de ces renseignements. Il n'y aurait plus de nouvelle conversation comme celle-ci, ce soir tout s'arrangerait ou tout serait irrémédiablement détruit. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Hikaru vit la lumière du hall de l'immeuble qu'il surveillait s'allumer. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que la personne n'allait sans doute pas tarder à sortir. Est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de question car une silhouette venait d'apparaître. Même à contre-jour, Hikaru reconnu la coupe de cheveux, la démarche distinguée, la posture si droite. Lé décoloré s'était placé de telle façon qu'Akira ne pourrait le voir avant d'être à deux mètres de lui. Et alors, il eut la réaction à laquelle Hikaru s'attendait : son regard se durcit et il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, gardant la tête haute et le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Hikaru se senti un instant paralysé. Cette indifférence faisait si mal… Justement. Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! Dans un sursaut, le décoloré retrouva son aplomb et sa volonté. Akira l'avait presque dépassé quand Hikaru se retourna et l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir. Le brun se retourna lentement et le toisa avant de lâcher, d'une voix glaciale :

"-Lâche-moi, Shindo."

Mais Hikaru secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas que du méprit dans le regard d'Akira. Bien camouflé, tout au fond, Hikaru y avait aperçu autre chose. Et bien qu'il ne sache pas encore ce que c'était, il était bien résolu à le découvrir.

"-Non, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire."

Akira essaya de dégager son bras, mais Hikaru renforça sa poigne en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser.

"-Laisse moi partir !

-Pas question ! Pas avant que tu m'ais dit pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber comme ça, sans explication !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. Cette histoire ne menait nulle part !"

Le ton était monté très rapidement entre les deux adolescents et les quelques rares passants s'étaient retournés, surpris par ce bruit soudain. Hikaru reprit, sur un ton plus bas :

"-Tu n'as même pas essayé de nous donner une chance."

Ce n'était pas un reproche, une simple constatation, mais Akira eut l'impression de se prendre une claque en entendant cette phrase. « nous » ? C'était comme ça qu'Hikaru les voyait ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment été un nous ? Non ! Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir, il devait faire retrouver à Shindo la raison. Une telle relation ne leur apporterait que des problèmes.

"-Tu ne comprends pas !

-Expliques moi alors. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Même si je t'aime, je te laisserais tranquille après si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Arrêtes ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !"

Hikaru fut tellement surprit par l'éclat qu'il lâcha le bras d'Akira. Toute colère avait disparu des yeux verts qui semblaient totalement perdus. Hikaru le connaissait maintenant. La seule façon de pouvoir avoir ce qu'il voulait était de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

"-Ah oui ! Et pourquoi je serais sorti avec toi si ce n'était pas le cas ? Juste pour m'amuser, comme toi tu l'as fait ?

-Non ! C'est faux ! Tais-toi ! Je ne peux pas !!"

Et Akira partit en courant avant qu'Hikaru ait pu faire un geste pour le retenir. Il fuyait les paroles de Shindo. Il fuyait cette discussion qui faisait grandir en lui ce nœud latent depuis des jours. Il fuyait le mal qu'il faisait à Shindo pour leur bien à tout les deux, et le sentiment de malaise qui ne le quittait pas.

Mais Hikaru était plus sportif que lui, plus rapide. Le décoloré le rattrapa et le saisit de nouveau par le bras. Sans se rendre compte réellement de ce qu'il faisait, Hikaru se mit à le secouer, comme pour lui remettre les idées en place.

"-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas Akira ? Tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas que tu ne veux pas ! Alors pourquoi ?

-Mon père a raison, je ne peux pas être différent !"

La réponse laissa le décoloré coi. Qu'est-ce que Koyo Toya venait faire là dedans ? A moins que… Mais bien sûr ! La chose qui avait changé en trois jours, c'était le retour de l'ancien Meijin. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit ça, qui ait si soudainement changé le comportement d'Akira ?

"-Différent de quoi ? Tu as le droit d'être toi-même !

-Ce n'est pas moi ça ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !"

Le ton montait une fois de plus, mais cette fois, Hikaru ne ferait rien pour tenter d'endiguer la dispute. La rue était maintenant déserte et c'était la seule solution pour qu'Akira déballe tout et qu'il puisse enfin le comprendre.

"-Ah oui ?! Et tu es comment alors ? Tu es le petit garçon sage qui obéit à son papa sous pour pas qu'il se fâche ?

-No…

-Celui qui suivra toute sa vie la route tracée de peur que les gens n'approuvent pas ?

-Ma…

-Celui qui a peur de faire ce qu'il a envie dans un moule raté, dans des normes obsolètes ?! Répond !"

Mais Akira en était totalement incapable. Il avait la bouche sèche, un nœud dans la gorge. La tête lui tournait. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment ça ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment un lâche ?

Hikaru se calma, regrettant de s'être ainsi emporter, quand il vit Akira les yeux dans le vide, tremblant légèrement. Pas assez pour que Toya s'en rende compte vu l'état de choc dans lequel il semblait être, mais pas assez peu pour qu'Hikaru ne s'en aperçoive pas. Le décoloré fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais osé faire, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Délicatement, pour ne pas le brusquer, il passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Akira, vérifiant d'un regard s'ils étaient bien seul dans la rue, et l'attira à lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Il voulait juste le réconforter, le faire revenir à la réalité, même si dans cette réalité il devait le renier et ne plus jamais s'approcher de lui…

"-Ne laisse pas ton père gâcher ta vie s'il te plaît."

* * *

Hikaru rentrait chez lui, le pas léger, plus content qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. La situation n'était certes toujours pas clair, mais l'adolescent s'estimait quand même heureux de la tournure qu'avait prit les choses. Depuis sa discussion de l'avant-veille avec Akira, celui-ci avait arrêté de le fuir. Et mieux, les deux fois où ils s'étaient croisés, Hikaru avait eut droit à un sourire certes gêné, mais bel et bien présent. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça lui avait regonflé le moral à bloc.

En poussant la porte de la maison, le décoloré fut surprit de voir sa mère jaillir de la cuisine alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures, avant qu'il ai eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot pour annoncer son entrée. Elle semblait guetter sa venue et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle le prévint que quelqu'un l'attendait dans sa chambre.

Pendant une seconde, Hikaru ne réagit pas. Il venait de quitter Isumi, Waya et les autres en partant de la Nihon Ki-hin, ça ne pouvait donc pas être aux. Ce pourrait-il que… Akira ? Il s'était enfin décider à venir lui parler ? Ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Hikaru se débarrassa à toute vitesse de ses chaussures et de son manteau et sans prendre la peine de remercier sa mère, il fonça dans les escaliers, qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais monté aussi vite. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il prit quelques secondes pour ramener sa respiration à un rythme certes toujours rapide mais en tout cas plus régulier. En enfin, il poussa la porte. Son invité surprise se retourna et le salua.

"-Salut, Hikaru.

-Akari ?"

* * *

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà une chanson que je tenais absolument à mettre, car c'est à partir de ça que j'ai construit la relation Hikaru-Akira de cette fic. Le lien n'est pas forcément évident, mais je ne peux plus l'écouter sans y penser, je trouve qu'elle leur va vraiment bien, et qu'elle collait avec l'avant dernière scène. Donc voilà, I still loving you de Scorpion, avec sa traduction pour les non anglophones**

**Still loving you**

_Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there_

Du temps, il faut du temps

Pour regagner ton amour à nouveau

Je serai là, je serai là

L'amour, seulement l'amour,

Peut ramener ton amour un jour

Je serai là, je serai là

_I'll fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can break down the wall someday  
I will be there, I will be there_

Je me battrai, bébé je me battrai

Pour regagner ton amour à nouveau

Je serai là, je serai là

L'amour, seulement l'amour,

Peut briser le mur un jour

Je serai là, je serai là

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again  
I'm loving you  
_

Si nous refaisons

Tout le chemin depuis le début

J'essayerai de changer

Les choses qui ont tué notre amour

Ton orgueil a battit un mur, si solide

Que je ne peux pas traverser

N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance

De recommencer une fois encore

I'm loving you

_  
__Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, our love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there  
_

Essaye, bébé essaye

De faire confiance à mon amour à nouveau

Je serai là, je serai là

L'amour, notre amour

Ne devrait pas être juste jeté au loin

Je serai là, je serai là

_  
__If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again  
_

Si nous refaisons

Tout le chemin depuis le début

J'essayerai de changer

Les choses qui ont tué notre amour

Ton orgueil a battit un mur, si solide

Que je ne peux traverser

N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance

De recommencer une fois encore

_  
__If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know  
What you've been through  
You should give me a chance  
This can't be the end  
I'm still loving you  
I'm still loving you, I need your love  
I'm still loving you_

Si nous refaisons

Tout le chemin depuis le début

J'essayerai de changer

Les choses qui ont tué notre amour

Oui, j'ai blessé ta fierté, et je sais

Ce que tu as traversé

Tu devrais me laisser une chance

Ca ne peut pas être la fin

_I'm still loving you_  
_I'm still loving you_, j'ai besoin de ton amour  
_I'm still loving you_


End file.
